Angels and Dragons
by creativeant
Summary: It was an intoxicating experience, it felt as though there were two minds, two hearts, yet one soul. He never felt such a strong connection. Through their bond he could feel the other's excitement as they flew higher into the clouds. It was liberating, it was addicting, he felt as though he were King of the Skies.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams of Flight

**Chapter 1 Dreams of Flight**

_ The wind blew strong through his raven locks. He could feel the thermal air vents pushing against him as he rose higher into the azure sky. It was a glorious moment. The kind of feeling that made a person glad to be alive. His large raven colored wings soaring him higher, his body turning with the wind._

_ He could suddenly feel something fly next to him; a great magnificent beast the color white. Though instead of feeling intimidated by a being of such size, he felt at peace and secured. The unknown yet familiar creature had then swooped under the flying boy and carried him on its back. The boy could feel such a power radiating from the creature beneath him. The sound of large wings flapping rhythmically against the wind. Strangely he felt connected to the other being. A strong feeling of love and care came forth from the creature he was riding upon. _

_ It was all an intoxicating experience. Though there were two minds, two hearts, they felt as one soul. The boy never felt such a strong union. Through their bond he could feel the other's excitement as they flew higher into the clouds. It was liberating, it was addicting, he felt as though he were King of the Skies. The created belted out a large roar to the heavens, one which Harry responded in kind. _

_ The linked pair climbed higher into the sky, clouds long passed beneath them, and the blue progressively darken. Stars were made visible, each twinkling merrily. The young boy felt empowered and never wanted this feeling, this moment, to ever end._

"Get up, get up now!" the snarky voice belonging to one Petunia Dursley reverberated through the door, followed by the repetitive banging against the door. Harry, caught completely unawares, fell off the small bed and onto the floor with a dull thump. A quiet groan from above told him that his sister too was awake.

"We're up Aunt Petunia." Harry called out, his voice rough with sleep. _So much for never wanting it to end._ Harry thought ruefully. He could hear his Aunt sniff in disgust before walking off, presumably to wake up her precious Dudders. Harry's forehead thumped against the cool carpet, sleep sounded really good right about now.

"Don't even think about it Harry." his twin sister, Arya, called out as she pulled the thin blanket off of her skinny frame. Like Harry, she had raven black hair. Though it was straight and long whereas Harry's was short and grew in every direction, and a matching pair of green eyes. Both were short and skinny and in Harry's case had knobby knees.

Harry groaned in annoyance as his sister stepped over him and walked over to the wardrobe sitting next to the door. "Wanna sleep...good dream." he mumbled. He could hear his sister sigh dramatically and a smile formed across his face as he heard her mutter "lazy prat"

Harry and Arya Potter were fraternal twins and lived in the same small bedroom for nearly their whole lives. Rather than living with their parents, the Potters lived with the Dursleys, their Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. And all lived on Privet Drive in a small town known as Little Whinging. Their parents had died when they were only babies in a car accident. There were times Harry thought he could remember the accident but he wasn't sure what part of the car can make a bright green light.

Life for the Potters wasn't an easy one. For as long as the twins could remember they were treated with ill-concealed disgust by the Dursleys. In fact five years ago they used to live in the cupboard under the stairs. The only reason they have a room now was because both couldn't fit in the cupboard anymore. Their Uncle Vernon, a big beefy man with short brown hair, would use any excuse to shout and belittle them, down to how Harry's hair grew. Aunt Petunia, a thin bony woman with a long neck and horse like face, would order them do chores around the house and the garden; sometimes they even had to cook meals for the Dursley. And Dudley, with the encouragement of his parents, took great pleasure in tormenting Harry; he was a smaller version of their Uncle.

Though Harry wasn't bothered by this too much. As long as Dudley and his gang focused their attention on him and not his sister. And though he didn't look like it, Harry was a fast runner, which meant that often times Dudley nor his gang couldn't catch him. The little boy was also thankful that his twin sister seemed to be just as fast.

Today would be a bittersweet time for both Harry and Arya. It was the last day of school and now the Potters would finally be free from a teacher, who had listened to the gossip mill around town and knew them to be 'troublemakers', who would glare at them with suspicion. On the other hand no school meant spending more time in the same house as their Aunt and as a result do more daily chores around the Dursley household.

In well practiced movements, the twins managed to change into fresh clothes, if one could call them so, grabbed matching threadbare backpacks and trudged down the stairs. They could hear the muffled sounds of complaint from Dudley's room, adjacent to theirs, and Arya rolled her eyes in annoyance. Harry smiled at his sister before smothering it, less his Uncle become angry of Harry's smile. The man hated to see either Potter smile for any reason. Harry was grateful that he at least had someone that didn't yell or flinch at everything he did. He didn't want to imagine what life would have been like in the Dursley household if he was by himself. For one maybe he would still be in the cupboard.

The twins silently entered the kitchen where they could see their Aunt making an extraordinary lunch for her Dudley. _As if he needs anymore food._ Harry thought heatedly. Arya sent calming emotions to him and Harry gave a thankful smile to his sister. It was a rather unique bond the twins shared. When they had first discovered such a bond they were amazed and frighten of such anomaly. They both wholeheartedly agreed not to mention a word to the Dursleys. Harry wasn't sure what would happen to him and his sister and he had no intentions of finding out. The Dursleys already thought of them as freaks.

Aunt Petunia glared at them in contempt as if to dare them to make a mess in her unnaturally clean kitchen. "Your sacks are on the counter, take them and go." his Aunt snipped.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." the Potter twins intoned. Though Harry was happy to get a lunch sack, he well knew it was so that the Dursleys would appear normal to their nosy neighbors. It wouldn't do to have one child receive packed lunch and the others starved. Of course that didn't mean the lunches were equal proportions and if it wasn't for the fact that Harry and Arya were fast runners he was sure Dudley would have bully his way into eating their lunch as well.

They were quick to leave their Aunt's presence, as if she were to change her mind on giving them a lunch. Passing the cupboard under the stairs, out the front door and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The muscles around his shoulders relaxed the farther away they walked from number four. Arya gave him a knowing look as she too relaxed along with each step. "It looks like Aunt Petunia made the same thing again." Arya spoke as she peered into the bag.

"You're not surprise are you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course not, don't be stupid." Arya waived off. "I had to break you from that depressing mess you were in earlier." she stated bluntly. Harry could only shake his head fondly at his sister.

"I'm fine Arya, just thinking." Harry replied. Arya gave him a look that said that she clearly didn't believe him.

"Did you have another flying dream?" Arya whispered, looking around conspicuously. Not that there was a reason to as the neighbors were in their homes or already on their ways to work.

Harry was taken aback slightly, up until now he wasn't even thinking about his flight dream. "Er- yeah but that wasn't what I was thinking about." Harry looked at his sister curiously. "Did you have a flying dream too?"

Arya briefly looked uncomfortable. Nervously worrying her lower lips and playing with the hem of her large shirt did Arya briefly nodded. It was rare for Harry to see his sister look unsure of herself. Not that he couldn't blame her. The flying dreams had only appeared a month ago. Harry was the first one to have the dream and was quick to tell his sister in excitement. Never had Harry had a dream that felt so surreal. Unfortunately Dudley had overheard the conversation and had promptly rushed to Uncle Vernon in hopes that the Potter twins would be fussed at. He wasn't disappointed. A night spent in the cupboard as punishment for spreading such freakish lies.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had an abnormal fear of anything outside their limited view as normal. Which included dreams of Harry flying. However Arya had found her brother's dream interesting and wanted to know more about it. It was only the following night that Arya too had the same dream. Every night since the twins had dreamt of flying, each passing night the same dream enhancing in clarity and senses.

At first Harry thought the dreams were in relation to his weird shape scar on his forehead, shaped like a lightning bolt, though Arya 'kindly' pointed out that she had no such scar on her person. Though Harry had found the dreams to be fascinating, Arya remained cautious. She hated not knowing all the views of a situation or problem and the same dream reoccurring nightly with no explanation was the prime example of Arya's frustration. "This time I saw that I was riding something with wings." Harry shared with his sister easily. Though he too found their predicament strange he was glad he had someone to talk to, and selfishly he was glad not to experience this phenomenon alone.

Arya looked over at her brother with sharp green eyes. Harry wondered if any of his other classmates finds her glares as intimidating as he does. Not that he would ever admit that to his sister. "Wings? What were they attached to?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know, it was something big though." He briefly remembered the deep baritone roar that emitted from the creature's mouth. "This is all so strange!" Harry exclaimed and Arya agreed.

"You think we can find a book or something to find out what these dreams mean?"

Harry's brow scrunched up in thought. "Even if we were to find one, Uncle Vernon will not let us check out the book from the library, he'll consider it to be strange." Arya sighed s she had forgotten for a quick second who their relatives were.

For reasons unknown to Harry and Arya Potter. The Dursleys hated the twins and could barely stand being in the same room as them. Harry didn't understand what he or his sister did to deserve such a loathing. Sometimes Harry thought he could see the look of fear in his Aunt Petunia's eyes. What did Harry and Arya ever do to deserve such treatment from their guardians? Was it something their parents did?

It wasn't long before the Potter twins were in front of an arrange of long buildings that was the local primary school. As usual both students and their parents regarded the twins with caution. Harry could only wonder where his Aunt had the time to gossip to all the women of the school to get such looks. Not that it really bothered Harry anymore. Still he wished he had friends that wouldn't be afraid of him because of Dudley and his gang would beat up any who made such an attempt to befriend Harry or Arya.

"Just think this will be the last day we have to deal with them." Arya spoke softly as they entered the building.

"Too bad we'll have to see most of them at Stonewall." Harry muttered

"Well aren't you a positive person."Arya said sardonically to which Harry replied with a cheeky smile. "Come on let's get this last day over with." The Potter twins continued down the congested hallways in stride pointedly ignoring the stares, or scowls from those of the popular crowd. They were unaware of the coming summer would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2 The Professors of Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 The Professors of Hogwarts**

It was now the middle of July and Little Whinging was experiencing a heat wave. In various houses throughout the suburbia children were running gaily through sprinklers in the their backyards. Play dates were made between parents as they enjoyed some adult conversation while watching over their children. And if one were to listen closely enough they would be able to hear two distinct pops from an alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. Of course the person would then immediately dismiss the sounds as noise from the various street cats.

However this was not such a case. Walking out of the alleyway were two people, a man and woman. Both had an air of grace and authority about them that easily set them apart from others in the neighborhood. The woman had black hair with gray streaks pulled into a tight bun and dark green eyes. She had a no nonsense attitude about her and walked with such a profound posture.

The man next to her had short straight hair that was a peculiar silver color and blue eyes. He was taller and younger than his counterpart and had a build of an experience warrior. Both were rather well dressed in business suits and the man turned a few heads from women walking about. He ignored them with stride.

As the pair continued down the road the man would glare suspiciously at everything and everyone. While the woman appeared cool and aloof of her surroundings. They made an odd pair some of the people would think to themselves. The woman rolled her eyes in exasperation and scoffed at her younger colleague. The man had the sense not to glare at his old professor. "Yes Minerva?" he questioned though he had an idea what had annoyed the woman.

"Honestly you're becoming as paranoid as Moody. And believe me that is not a compliment." The woman known as Minerva stated briskly.

"One must always be cautious when you're are in unfamiliar grounds." the man stated gruffly.

"Oh yes as I'm sure we'll get attack by our own kind in a small Muggle town." she stated sarcastically. "When I told Albus that I was handing these letters personally I did not expect to have a body guard shadow me as though I was a student of Severus' class." she snipped. The man, also known as Brom Holcomb, allowed a small smile on his face at the aforementioned colleague.

"Yes I believe the Weasley twins has described him best, a greasy bat that haunts the dungeons and students dreams." Brom finished with a chuckled. It grew heartier when he heard Minerva groan at two of her most troublesome students.

"Back onto the subject at hand." Minerva glared accusingly at the other professor. "There is no need to glare down at everything and person that so much as makes a small sound. We are here only to deliver these letters-"

"To a family I heard you despise." Brom interjected

"-and take them to acquire their things at Hogsmeade." Minerva continued as though she wasn't interrupted. "Now please stop fidgeting for that wand and sword you've got hidden on your person, your actions are making me nervous."

"Old habits die hard Minerva." the man said evenly

"Humph, well considering this is where the Potters had resided for the last decade I can assure you this area is well protected." Minerva couldn't help the small amount of doubt that entered her mind however. She wondered if the Potters were being well cared for by the Dursleys. Minerva still hasn't forgotten when she spied on the family the day after You-Know-Who's death. How deplorable the little boy was, how short tempered the over weighted man was, and the stern and nosy woman who had nothing better to do than spy on her neighbors. "At least I hope so." Minerva muttered to herself.

While the Dursleys were inside their cool house spending time in their living room, the Potter twins were in the backyard weeding the garden. Both Harry and Arya had sweat collected on their brows and soaking the backs of their shirts. Harry had a sudden itch on his nose and with a quick scratch he now had dirt smudged on the side. Arya giggled when she noticed the smudge.

"What?" Harry looked at Arya weirdly

"You got dirt on your nose." Arya pointed out with an amused smile. Harry scrunched up his face before a mischievous smile took place. Arya had a sudden sense of foreboding. "I know what you're thinking Harry, don't do it." she warned

"Too late!" And Arya had dirt thrown on her cheeks. She glared at her brother who was laughing openly at her expense.

"Think you're funny, huh?" Arya challenged. Before she grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at her unsuspecting brother.

With him sputtering at the taste of dirt in his mouth he looked up at his smug sister."This means war!" Harry declared. The Potter twins each grabbed mounds of dirt and soon laughter and dirt flying could be seen and heard from the Dursley backyard. For the moment Harry and Arya forgotten the chores they had to complete, the fact that their Aunt Petunia would be horribly upset at the state of her backyard, or that they would end up without dinner that night. For now the two were just happy children without a care in the world.

A shrill scream that could pierce eardrums rang in the air. Such a sound made Harry and Arya Potter stop in their play and cringe. Nervously both looked to their irate Aunt Petunia who stood at the porch frozen in shock and mouth agape. "My garden!" she whispered in horror. "What have you done to my garden?" she shrieked. Harry and Arya stared down at their feet guiltily. "You're all filthy. You're supposed to be tending to my garden not throwing dirt like the barbarians you are." she seethed. Aunt Petunia crossed her arms and stared down the twins who now felt as though they were ants. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"We're sorry Aunt Petunia." the siblings spoke simultaneously.

"This garden better be fixed by sunset, and no meals for the rest of the day." their Aunt spoke haughtily. The door slammed behind her and they could hear the faint clacking of her heals. Harry felt guilt pool in the pit of his stomach. Now his sister had to go hungry for the rest of the day because of a momentary lapse in judgment.

It was already bad enough that the siblings had a small breakfast in comparison to the Dursleys and only a cup of water when their Aunt allowed them to take a break. "Sorry Rya." Harry spoke softly.

"It wasn't your fault." she smiled sadly. Both returned to tending the garden in a more somber mood. However minutes later the door opened again and instead of their thin, bony Aunt, what stood in the doorway it was the their beefy, ill-tempered, Uncle Vernon. One look and the siblings knew there was trouble. His beady eyes were squinted, a scowl underneath his walrus-like mustache, and his face was progressively turning a darker shade of red. Harry wondered with dread if their Uncle was going to punish him and his sister as well.

"Get. In. The house." Uncle Vernon said through a clenched jaw. Harry and Arya stared at one another in confusion but nonetheless they obeyed their Uncle and followed him through the pristine kitchen. Even though chances were that Harry and Arya were going to have to clean some more, Harry couldn't help but think with smug satisfaction at how his Aunt would react to dirt on her kitchen floor.

The siblings looked at one another in confusion as their Uncle walked into the living room. Once in the living room, Harry took notice of the visitors sitting across from the Dursleys The room was high-strung with tension. Harry saw how tensed and stoic his Aunt was as she had her hands clenched around Dudley's middle, or at least tried. Their Uncle Vernon sat in the armchair next to their Aunt Petunia, the same look from earlier only a few shades darker.

Harry looked at the two people sitting in the sofa. Both had a quality about them that Harry couldn't help but respect. The two adults both wore gray business suits and held a no nonsense attitude about them. The woman with the black hair, and dark green eyes arched a brow at their appearance but otherwise said nothing. The man with the strange silver hair only smirked as if he remembered days of when he was younger.

Harry and Arya looked at one another nervously before walking into the tensed room. With no other chairs left available, the Potters sat on the floor. Harry swore he could hear his Aunt cringe as more dirt made its way onto the carpet. Harry and Arya traded small sly grins. The woman cleared her throat and brought the occupant's attention onto her. "Good afternoon." the woman addressed the room; though she paid more attention to Harry and his sister. "My name is Professor McGonagall and this is a fellow colleague of mine Professor Holcomb." she addressed to the man to her left.

"Hello Professors." the twins replied politely.

The room lapsed into silence once more. "I suppose you might be wondering as to why my colleague and I are here."

"You want us to go to your school." Arya answered

Professor McGonagall and Professor Holcomb sat back rather surprised by Arya's abrupt nature. "Well yes." Professor McGonagall replied. She was met with curious faces. "I would think you would be more excited." she questioned. Professor Holcomb noticed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley shift wearily in their seats and his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Arya questioned. Again the Dursleys moved around uncomfortably. Mr. Dursley's face was turning a shade of pink.

"You don't know?" Professor Holcomb asked curiously. "This school is able to teach about our culture our heritage."

"Our heritage?" Harry questioned. He cringed slightly when he realized he had just asked a question in the Dursley household. It was another one of the strange rules the Dursleys had against Harry and his sister. At the shrewd looks from the Professors, Harry quickly apologized and squeezed his nervous sister's hand.

"It is nothing to apologize for." Professor Holcomb looked sharply at the Dursleys "Have you no knowledge of your family, who you are, what you are?" he further questioned.

It appeared that Uncle Vernon had enough of their presence, as evidence by his puce colored face. He stood abruptly to his feet, his form shaking with ill-repressed rage. "That is quite enough sir, we have tolerated you freakish beings long enough! I will not allow you to fill these two with such nonsense. I think it's time you left." he threatened. Though Harry wasn't at all surprised by his Uncle's behavior, he thought it weird that his guardians would act in such a manner to two professors, and what nonsense was Uncle Vernon talking about? The two professors had yet to mention anything that sounded ridiculous.

Speaking of which, said professors didn't looked intimidated, if anything McGonagall looked livid and Holcomb had a smug grin on his face. "Do you really think that you can defeat beings such as us Muggle?" he spoke in a bored drawl.

_What's a Muggle?_

_ I don't know._ Arya shrugged

McGonagall had found her voice and she spoke with such venom in her tone. "How irresponsible can you people, and I use that term loosely, be to not tell them of anything?"

Uncle Vernon wasn't affected by the woman's tone, though Aunt Petunia looked increasingly nervous. Harry just wanted to know what all the adults were talking about! "It wasn't as though we were given much of a choice were we. Just left them on our doorstep one morning as though they were bottles of milk. We swore when we took them in that we would stamp out the freakish in them. They would grow up in a normal society and be grateful for it."

If possible the Professors looked almost feral and Uncle Vernon let out a small whimper and shakily sat down in his chair, with his wife and son clinging to them. Harry and Arya were nervous as well but were more curious as to what was going on around them. "You blithering idiot!" Professor Holcomb seethed "Do you have any idea the dangers of trying to suppress a child's magic?"

"Magic?" Arya spoke up in the midst of a brewing argument. Harry looked at his aunt and uncle. They both had a looks of fear and anger on their faces.

Professor McGonagall suddenly remembered the purpose of her visit and looked down to the Potter twins sitting on the floor. "Yes magic." McGonagall continued "I had a feeling the Dursleys would have been difficult to deal with, but to this magnitude... Well there is no point in delaying it any further. Mister and Miss Potter you both were born extraordinary gifts. The both of you are and Professor Holcomb and myself are Angels."

Silence filled the room as the only noise that could be heard were the chirping of birds and the ticking of a tacky coo-coo clock. Out of all the things he thought the strange professors would say it wasn't that. "W-what?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"An Angel, strong beings and protectors of the magical world." Professor Holcomb spoke sagely. Though that did little to help Harry clear his mind. Magical world, Angels? Like the holy beings you would only read in bibles? It was all real? But that couldn't be! If it was real then where were they now? How would you be able to hide the fact that you have wings sprouting from your back? "I-I think you made mistake." Arya nodded along with her brother.

"Believe me Potter." McGonagall looked almost offended in the twin's denial. "You and your sister are Angels, just as your parents were."

"Our parents were Angels too?" Arya whipped her head and Harry was surprised to see her openly glare at Aunt Petunia. His Aunt looked affronted at such action sent an icy glare back with the upturn of her chin. Though Harry couldn't blame his sister's actions he laid a calming hand on her shoulder. This was the first information they heard about their parents besides the way had died; their Dad was a jobless drunk and resulted in a fatal car crash that killed their parents. Harry knew that his Mom and Aunt Petunia were sisters though he had no idea how his parents look like, what their names were, or their personalities. They only knew what their Aunt and Uncle had told them and it wasn't much and usually in a derogatory manner. "You knew didn't you?" Arya accused "You knew that we were Angels?" her tone was in disbelief

Their Aunt drew herself up with a look of loathing directed at Harry and his sister. "Yes I knew of your...abnormalities. The same thing happened to my sister when we were children. Strange occurrences that couldn't be explained, Lily floating in midair. And then that woman," here she looked at Professor McGonagall, "came to our house...My kind and beautiful sister always got her way. So of course it would turn out that she was literally an Angel! Oh my parents were so proud of her. It was always Lily this and Lily that. I was the only one in the family who saw for what she really was...a freak." Harry heard a low hiss coming from one of the Professors though he wasn't sure which one.

"And then she met that Potter boy and his freakish friends at that school and married right out of graduation. Well you can imagine how I felt. Married at such a young age how improper of them! I thought for sure she was pregnant out of wedlock. But of course my parents were ecstatic and took to Potter immediately. Then when they had you both I knew you would be just like them; strange, abnormal. Then she had the nerve to blow herself up and we got stuck with you!"

"I beg your pardon!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "How can you be so petty and jealous of a sister that has long been dead for ten years! And to fill their heads with such nonsense, Lily and James died so that their children could live. I knew something was amiss when we first entered the house, but to be so calloused of their heritage and slander James and Lily Potter! They have the right to know their past, the very culture of our kind!"

"And they will." Professor Holcomb spoke calmly "Just as soon as you give them their letters Minerva." the man gently chastised

Harry noticed that the Professor had a small pink blush on her cheeks at the reminder of their true objective. Meanwhile his head was swimming with all this new information. First his parents weren't alcoholics, their names were James and Lily Potter, someone had killed them and possibly tried to kill him and his sister, and he was an Angel. Magic was real, and his guardians were aware of all this! Harry was handed a letter made of some strange type of yellow paper.

Mr. H Potter

The Living Room

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging,

Surrey

_ They're very specific_. Harry thought inquisitively. He ripped opened the seal that had an H in the center surrounded by four animals, a lion, a badger, an eagle, and snake. The last one reminded Harry the time he spoke to a garden snake in the yard or the boa at the zoo when it was Dudley's birthday. Harry was thankful that Arya warned him just in time for Piers, Dudley's rat face friend, to walk by without incident. The letter read as following:

Hogwarts School of Sorcery and the Angelic

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Michael, First Class, Grand Angel, Chief Saint,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Angels)

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Sorcery and the Angelic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry figured that his twin sister had received something similar. Though he couldn't believe it that in his hands was proof that a hidden world resided right along this one. The Dursleys had known this and had tried to stomp the magic out of him and Arya. Obviously it didn't work, though a small part in the back of his mind thought this to be an intricate prank brought on by the Dursleys. He quickly reminded himself that his guardians had no sense of humor and neither were good actors. "Is this some sort of dream?" Harry asked Arya as she too looked just as lost as he was.

"I assure you Mr. Potter that this is not a dream." Professor McGonagall responded kindly

"Nor is it a mistake, you and your sister are both Angels." Professor Holcomb continued "Have you ever made anything happen that you couldn't explain?"

Harry immediately thought of the time he turned his teacher's wig blue, or the time Dudley and his gang were chasing him and his sister and both somehow ended on the roof of the school. There was also the time it was somehow snowing in the hallway. It was after Arya was made fun of by a group of girls. The teachers thought the sprinklers had malfunction somehow. Though Uncle Vernon had found a way to blame the Potters for that incident.

"S-so...this is all true? We're Angels? Our parents were one too? What is the school like, how many Angels are there?" Arya asked rapidly

"How are Angels able to stay hidden all this time? Is there a whole town of just Angels?" Harry continued in the same rapid pace. Harry also wanted to ask if other children their age had the same weird dream as him and his sister, but thought better of it. He rather not find out that he was weird in the Angelic World too.

The Professors gave the twins bemused smiles at their childlike wonder. "They will not be going." Harry startled as he briefly forgot that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were in the same room as him and Arya. And it seemed that Uncle Vernon had found his voice again. "We will not be paying for them to go say funny words and other such nonsense."

Professor Holcomb gave a dry chuckle "Forgive me but I don't see how you can stop them. Money is of no concern and it is imperative that they learn magic." here the Dursleys flinched "If left alone and not properly trained they'll be a danger to themselves and your family." His smile widened at the scared faces of the Dursleys. Dudley gave a little squeak of fright and tried to burrow himself further into his thin Mom. The key word was tried.

Harry had suddenly remember the comment that Professor McGonagall had said a few minutes ago. He looked to the woman and asked. "You said that our parents died trying to protect us. Who was trying to kill them?" Arya gasped as she had suddenly remembered that her parents didn't die in a car crash but were possibly murdered. Harry shivered at the thought.

The professors exchanged uneasy glances at one another. Professor McGonagall sent a stern glance at the Dursleys before turning her attention back to the Potters. "This is not an easy story to tell, but you have the right to know. It would be irresponsible of us to let you into our world without knowing your situation." Professor McGonagall breathed deeply "Before either of you were born, our world was in the midst of a war. A brutal one at that. It was chaotic and trust was no longer given freely to people, even ones they've known their whole lives.

"A terrorist who went by the name..." Professor McGonagall looked nervous to say the name.

"Voldemort." Professor Holcomb supplied helpfully. The other professor flinched at the name but shot a grateful look over to him. "He was powerful and fashioned himself a Lord. His followers were hard to identify since they wore masks, so no one had any idea who was truly with the Light or who was aligned with the Dark. His powers grew so great that people began to fear his very name, thinking it taboo."

"W-why did he attack people?" Arya questioned

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named believed that only those of 'Pureblood', meaning both sides of an Angel's family were Angels for numerous generations, had the right to rule. What started off as a campaign quickly grew to a terrorist group. Of course many opposed his way of thinking but most were frighten to speak out less they disappeared never to be seen again.

"Your parents had no such dilemma. They personally had fought him three times and managed to escape him. That monster wanted to recruit them into his organization. The Potters had always been a family of strong magic and You-Know-Who was willing to overlook the fact that your mother was a Muggleborn, born to parents without magic. Well he must have taken it as a personal offence to be turned down numerously and they still being alive. The reason being that should you refuse to join in his 'noble cause' you were killed. And not just you but he would target your entire family. So when James and Lily were pregnant with you both they decided to go into hiding."

"Though it was futile as You-Know-Who found them, betrayed by one they once considered a friend." Here she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her wet eyes. "Forgive me, I knew your parents real well. And for that monster to then point his wand on defenseless babies, more specifically you Mr. Potter."

"M-me?" Harry asked perplexed

"Voldemort was going to kill you first." Professor Holcomb spoke "He failed, part of the house and his body exploded. Your scar, lad, is not a normal one. It marks where the curse made contact and back lashed. Somehow you survived that night. And it made you famous." it appeared that Professor Holcomb had a problem with that last statement.

Famous? Him? That can't be right! How could Harry be famous when just half an hour ago he and Arya were in the hot sun picking weeds with the threat of no supper if not done in a timely fashion? How could he be famous for something he couldn't even remember? The awe and wonder of magic Harry had earlier had snuffed out and replaced with fear and apprehension.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall "I know that this is a lot to take in and that you are probably not so sure about our world. But I can assure you that this is a marvelous opportunity and the start of a great adventure. Magic truly is a wondrous gift. And you will both be surrounded by pupils of your kind. Would you allow us take you to Hogsmeade to get your required things?"

Harry and Arya looked at one another. For as long as they remembered the two wanted to have some kind of adventure. Many days in the park were spent playing pirates or dragons. And now to have an actual adventure that the Potters had so longed for, and to get away from the Dursleys even! Well all of this was almost too good to be true. _Well?_ Harry thought. Arya nodded her head at Harry and Harry parroted with his sister. "Okay." they said eager grins.


	3. Chapter 3 Hogsmeade

**Chapter 3 Hogsmeade**

Harry had quickly decided that he did not like apparition. He felt as if he would upchuck his innards, his head was still spinning. Luckily for him, Harry didn't lose his stomach. After Harry and Arya agreed to enter the magical world from which they were born from they were quickly sent upstairs to their room to change and wash their faces. However they were still in Dudley's clothes and therefore they were hanging off of Harry's thin frame. Arya wasn't any better.

When the Potter twins raced down the stairs they noticed that their relatives had taken refuge in the kitchen. Professors Holcomb and McGonagall were sitting calmly in the same seats Harry and Arya had left them. Harry thought he could see disapproving glares from both professors when the siblings reentered the living room but the looks were gone before either could take real notice. After a quick explanation of what apparition, and side-along apparition was the four disappeared from the living room in a series of pops.

"Alright there Potter?" Professor Holcomb spoke to Harry. Harry, resting his hands against his knees, looked up to see the professor smirking down at him.

"I hate apparition." Harry said flatly. Professor Holcomb laughed freely at Harry's expense. Harry rolled his eyes, at least Professor McGonagall had more sense of decorum.

"It does take some getting used to." Holcomb sympathized finally. Feeling better now, Harry stood next to his twin sister. Both looking around their new surroundings.

_ Where are we?_ To which Harry could only shrugged at his confused sister. The four stood at the edge of a forest. Puffy clouds dotted the sky and the air was a comfortable temperature rather than the uncomfortable heat in Little Whinging. "Come along Potters." Professor McGonagall called out.

Harry and Arya stood before the two Professors in awe. Their faces were now more angular, eyes slanted, the tips of their ears came to points. The business suits were gone and in place were robes. Harry gasped in astonishment at the sword hanging off Professor Holcomb's hip. His robes were more form fitting and came with knee high boots. The whole look made the DADA Professor look like a medieval warrior. And what stood out the most were the pair of folded wings against their spines. The wings were the same color as their hair. And with the sun shining behind them, the whole view made them appear ethereal. "I suppose it is a lot to take in isn't it?" Professor Holcomb said as the group of four walked up a grassy knoll.

Harry could still feel his mouth form an o. If he had any doubt in his mind of whether this was all real or not it dispersed after seeing his Professors' true forms. "Ah here we are." Professor McGonagall called out. Harry looked at the woman weirdly, he was sure his sister was doing the same. Before them was an old crumbling brick archway that had once to be part of a brick wall that had long since crumbled to pieces or was overturned by vegetation. And behind the archway was nothing but woodland as far as the eye could see.

"Er, what is here Professor?" Arya asked.

"This is an enchantment, designed to keep the rare Muggle in this part of the country away from the magical valley." Professor Holcomb responded "Just walk through the archway and you'll see for yourself." Professor McGonagall walked through first and disappeared from their sight!

"She's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Professor McGonagall is fine." Holcomb assured "Go in for yourself. I promise that nothing bad will come." Harry looked to his sister and she too had the same contemplative look as he. The little boy could help but feel nervous, on one hand he was excited to see a place few would ever see. On the other it was a little intimidating, as he knew that walking through the entryway his old life would be gone forever. But would that be such a bad thing? Before today Harry had long been told that he would not amount to anything and be a worthless drunkard numerous times by his Uncle. He and his sister were basically servants to the Dursleys and were seen as troubled freaks by majority of the neighborhood. Harry had no friends that he would miss going to school with, Dudley had made sure of that. His only true friend that Harry would miss if he were to accept the magical world was also standing alongside with him. So why the hesitation?

With that in mind Harry walked into the archway. It was strange experience to see woodland one moment and then a bustling town the next. Once more Harry was taken aback in awe. There were so many Angels milling about! There were even some that took to the open sky, flying lazily with the wind. Harry didn't think there would be this many walking around! The streets were made of cobblestone and the buildings reminded Harry of the Renaissance Era, beautifully crafted in stone, with archways and statues of famous Angels placed throughout the city. A statue of a male Angel was placed not too far away from where the four stood; the center of the medium sized plaza. It was a statue of a man on a pedestal, he had short hair and a thick mustache. There was a bronze plaque on the pedestal that read Hengist of Woodcroft, Founder of Hogsmeade Village. He stood in a proud posture with a wooden hammer held in one hand. The twins gasped in surprised when the statue turned its face and winked at the two young Angels before stilling again.

With gentle nudges from the professors the Potters continued on. Signs of stores not yet familiar to Harry littered the walls, the closest one was called the Leaky Cauldron. Harry honestly didn't know where to start. He wanted to visit every shop just to see their purpose. "Right, first things first," Professor McGonagall spoke "Professor Holcomb and I will take you to your vault in Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" Arya asked as the four walked down the bustling street.

"It's a bank run by Goblins. It's actually at the fork of this road." _Goblins?_ Harry mentally asked his sister.

_Goblins._ "This is the main road known as Diagon Alley, most of the major stores are located here as well Gringotts, St. Mungo's Hospital, and the Ministry Building."

It took some time to reach Gringotts as either one or the other twin was easily distracted. Arya was interested in Eeylops Owl Emporium, Harry couldn't wait to try every flavor from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Professor Holcomb, much to Professor McGonagall's worry, nearly had to carry Harry from a magical joke shop known as Gambol &amp; Japes. "But I wanna make Dudley grow a tail!" Harry thought he could hear Professor McGonagall mutter "Not another one." but paid her no mind.

Though Professor McGonagall smiled proudly when the twins showed obvious interest in a store known as Quality Quidditch Supplies. A sport played in the air? Cool! They were informed that Hogwarts had four quidditch teams, one for each house. The twins showed much excitement until they were informed that first years weren't allowed to play.

Gringotts itself was a rather peculiar experience. He had no idea that his family were so well off. Harry was sure the Dursleys were unaware of his and Arya's fortune, otherwise they would have never seen it. Though Harry couldn't understand why many of the Angels would treat the Goblins in such a way. Harry had thought it was obvious to never upset the people who control your money; well Goblins in this case but still. The building was made of white marble and was placed at the fork of the road. The left veered off to the harbor and presented a breathtaking view of the castle across Black Lake, the right was where Diagon Alley continued down until it reached the Ministry of Magic Building.

After that Harry and Arya were led from shop to shop based on what was needed on their list. "Oh for Merlin's sake you do not need a gold cauldron." Professor McGonagall said to a matching set cheeky grins. More questions of the school were answered along the way. "Transfiguration is the ability to change one object to resemble another. That is what I teach, you would do well to pay attention." Professor McGonagall

Harry was quick to learn that no matter what house he was in he would not want to get on Professor McGonagall's bad side. Professor Holcomb taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. The name spoke for itself actually. Though the Professor had warn Harry that first years would sparsely learn any spells and when they did it would mostly be jinxes. Harry noticed with amusement another pair of twins, older and with red hair, quickly disappearing into the crowd when Professor McGonagall saw them leave the same joke shop Harry wanted to go into earlier. "I best not see one of those items in school Weasleys!" she called out.

Arya liked getting fitted for new robes, though Harry could care less about clothes shopping. However the Professors insisted on getting more robes than just for school, and they had even taken the two to a Muggle clothing store, though most of the clothes appeared to be outdated with the fashion. "You will pay for no such thing Potter," Harry "put your money back in the pouch." Professor Holcomb gruffly spoke. Harry and Arya stammered their gratitude to their Professors. Arya was especially glad that she no longer had to wear her large cousin's hand-me-downs and wanted to burn her clothes to ashes. "The attitude to Lily is uncanny." Professor McGonagall had stated dryly, though Harry and Arya could detect a hint of a smile on her face.

"What is down there?" Arya had pointed to a haunted looking street that many other Angels had steered cleared of. Harry noticed a small store at the corner of the street, it bore no signs or advertisement whatsoever. But what had caught his attention was a young looking woman with curly brown hair smiling mysteriously at him and sister before retreating into the aforementioned store.

"That is Knocturn Alley." Professor Holcomb spoke in a tone that immediately grabbed the twin's attention. "That is where practitioners of Dark magic congregate. Any decent Angel stays clear of that place. The Ministry has been trying to close down the street for years. It's best that you two not wander down there as there are many still loyal to Voldemort's ideals." Holcomb warned.

Finally they had reached the store Harry wanted to visit since he first stepped foot into Hogsmeade. Harry had only seen Professor McGonagall's wand this morning and eagerly wanted one of his own. "Ollivanders, the best place in all of Britain to get a wand." Professor Holcomb spoke proudly.

"Hmm. Fair warning the man is rather eccentric." Professor McGonagall added. The four stepped into the store. Harry felt an odd sense in the air and it made the back of his hair stand up. Displayed on the windowsill was an old dusted wand on a pillowcase. The whole place looked a little dusty. There was only one chair in front of the counter and then rows and rows of rectangular narrow boxes. _Maybe he's not here?_ Arya asked her brother.

_ Maybe._ "Good afternoon." an old voice spoke from practically nowhere. It made the twins jump in surprise though the Professors were clearly ready for such an occurrence. _I take it back._ "I had wondered when I would be seeing the both of you Potters." Mr. Ollivander had gray hair and strange silver eyes that sort of creep out Harry. Harry squirmed uncomfortably under the elder's gaze as it went up to his lightning bolt scar hidden under the fringe of his hair. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that." he muttered before turning his gaze to the two professors. "Ah Minerva, nine and a half, fir, stiff and incredible with transfiguration." He then turned his attention to the other professor. "Mr. Brom Holcomb, eleven inches ironwood."

Looking down at the matching set of astonishing faces, Mr. Ollivander gave a proud smile. "I remember every single wand I've sold Mr. and Ms. Potter. For example your mother was ten and a quarter inches, made of willow, rather good for charms. And your father favored an eleven inch mahogany wand. Well I say he favored, it's really the wand that chooses the Angel. Now we'll start with young Ms. Potter first, shall we? What is your wand hand?"

Arya looked at Mr. Ollivander in confusion. "Well I'm right handed." to which Mr. Ollivander responded with a "Splendid!" A measuring tape zoomed from the back of the store and started measuring his sister. He measured her from shoulder to finger, wrist to the top of her head, knee to her even her armpit, as well as the width of her shoulders.

"Alright let's see..." Mr. Ollivander walked further back into the store. Yet the group could still hear his voice travel throughout the store. "Every Ollivander wand is made of one of three cores: phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn hair." the man came back with a few narrow boxes in hand. He opened one up and allowed Arya to take hold of the wand. Before she had a chance to waive it around, Ollivander snatched the wand back. "No, no that wouldn't do." he muttered. He repeated this process a few more times, each time Ollivander would become more excited, finally he handed the last box of the pile. "Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches, quite whippy."

Harry could feel Arya's shock and excitement through their twin bond as that particular wand chose his sister. The Professors gave happy smiles to their future student. "Yes this is quite an excitement! Brava Ms. Potter." He turned his attention over to Harry. "Your wand arm Mr. Potter?" Harry held out his right hand and went through the same weird measurements of Mr. Ollivanders measuring tape. Once finished Ollivander gave Harry a contemplative look. "I wonder..." he trailed off. Ollivander wandered farther back into the store than previously. There were sounds of boxes rattling as the wandmaker rearranged the shelves. Harry looked a little confused as Ollivander came back with only one very dusty box. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, give it a try." Ollivander gazed with anticipation.

Harry felt the sudden warmth travel through his hands and up his arms as his wand gave a few colorful sparks like his sister. "Wicked." Harry breathed and Arya grinned at her brother's excitement.

"Yes it is indeed 'wicked' as you said. But curious...very curious." Ollivander muttered The Professors looked at the old wandmaker in apprehension. Though Harry had no such qualms.

"Curious sir?" Harry questioned

"I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter." he said in a low voice. Though the wizened Angel said no more and continued about his business. He held out leather armguards that turned out to be arm holsters for wands. "Before wands would carried in pockets, many accidents occurred because of this." After paying fourteen galleons for the wands and another galleon for the wand holsters and the rather strange but fascinating encounter with Ollivander, Professor Holcomb had suggested that they would get something to eat before returning to Privet Drive. Though a good meal sounded great to the Potter twins both silently agreed that returning to the Dursleys was something they wanted to put off.

The Leaky Cauldron was a comfortable pub and inn for the traveling Angel, mainly those from foreign vessels down at the harbor. The inn was settled at the edge of Hogsmeade and was closest to a train station that was down the road and a wild magic forest that surrounded three sides of the valley. Professor Holcomb had explained that the forest was named Du Weldenvarden, and was far bigger than the perimeters showed and that many other sentient species made the forest its home. Professor McGonagall had then informed the siblings that the forest was off limits to students without a Professor and that it would spell severe trouble for them if she ever caught them wandering the forest. "It's bad enough I already have a pair of misfits I will not allow another." Harry had wondered briefly if it were the same pair of redheads he saw running from the joke shop earlier.

"Ah Minerva, Brom, new students to the Angelic World then?" Tom called out as the four walked closer the bar.

"In a way yes." Holcomb spoke slowly as he looked around his surroundings. A middle age customer with a pudgy stomach looked up from his meal to see who the barman was talking to. His eyes moved to the professors down to the twins. Eyes easily traveling over Arya and landed on Harry.

"St. Michael..." the patron breathed in disbelief, eyes wide. Harry looked at the man weirdly "It can't be Harry Potter!" the pub went in complete silence. Harry felt uncomfortable under all the stares and whispers from the others. Soon chairs were scraped against the wooden floor and numerous people came rushing to shake his hand. Snatches of 'Welcome back Potter.' were heard repeatedly as people introduced themselves and would gaze pointedly at his scar. Harry was overwhelmed by the sudden attention of complete strangers.

"All right back off you grindylows, you're scaring the lad!" Professor Holcomb's voice called out from the masses. With a few more 'encouragements' especially a stern Transfiguration Professor brandishing her wand like a sword the patrons dispersed from a frazzled Potter.

After that the pub calmed down somewhat, and Tom gave them a private booth away from curious eyes. The food was delicious though Harry found he could hardly enjoy the meal. When Harry was informed of him being famous in the elven world Harry thought nothing of it. No one paid any attention to him and sister all day nor knew them on sight except for Mr. Ollivander. However that didn't really count as the Angel seem to have a knack for knowing all of his visitors.

But just now, the whole pub had literally tripped over themselves just to get a chance to look at his scar. He didn't even think that many people even knew he had a twin sister, as they practically shoved her aside! _Harry I'm fine._ Arya said through their link. _Are you okay?_

"Not really."

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry blushed "I-I was just wondering why they were so eager to meet me, but not Arya."

"Ah, well as the story of Voldemort's downfall was repeated, each time more exaggerated, people began to forget the lives it cost or the fact that you were there along with Harry." he said the last part to Arya.

"But everyone is gonna stare at me for doing something I don't remember doing or how!" though Harry was happy to not remember how his parents had died that night.

"I know this will be a challenge for you, but you will find some friends who will be able to look pass your fame and see you for who you really are. As for people such as these," here McGonagall looked around the place pointedly "well let's just hope they remember that you're only a ten year old boy. You both will do well at Hogwarts, let the rest of the world say and think what they want. You just show them that you are more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived and the forgotten twin sister. You are Harry and Arya Potter and that is far better than some silly titles the public thinks of."

Harry and Arya smiled gratefully at Professor McGonagall. Harry was feeling better after her encouraging words and both thanked the Professor who smiled kindly at them in return. It was a surreal experience meeting adults that for once didn't look down on them. Nor fuss and blamed the twins for everything that went wrong. All his life Harry had only one person to rely on and vice versa. It was a good feeling. And though Harry was still cautious around the two adults, he slowly felt as though he could rely on them like mentors of some sort. Arya mentally agreed with him.

"You know I have two sons and a nephew around your age. Perhaps next week I can take you both to meet them." The thought of having friends and not being called a freak? Of course Harry and Arya agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 Protection

**Chapter 4 Protection**

It was with reluctance that the twins were placed back into the Dursley household. Minerva had serious misgivings of their living environment. Any thoughts of the Dursleys she had for them a decade previous, multiplied further after today. Those children should have not been placed with them. The Potters had shown signs of being abused; mentally and physically. The Hogwarts Professor had remember how James had first look when he was eleven. Thin, small for his age, but was healthy. It was not the case with the twins, they showed signs of malnourishment.

The Dursleys weren't feeding them regularly and looked like they were giving all food to their overweight son. The elder Angel was astonished to see family treat one of their own in such fashion. Minerva would never in all her life be jealous of her brothers, nor treat her nieces and nephews in such a way. Minerva knew leaving the twins with the Dursleys, on the doorstep no less, was a horrible idea. Why she let Albus Dumbledore convince her of their placement was beyond her. And now, because of her lapse in judgment the Potters had to endure nearly ten years of abuse at the hands of their relatives.

Using her peripheral, Minerva noticed the bitter scowl on her colleague's face. Judging by his gait and expression upon his face, it was taking everything in Brom to not turn back to the Dursley household and possibly curse them to oblivion. It came as no surprise to Minerva. Though it didn't look like it, Brom was a family man. He had a wife from a humble Angelic family name Selena Holcomb and two sons of his own; Murtagh and Eragon Holcomb. Anyone who knew Brom would know that he was fiercely loyal and protective of his family. He would never do any harm to his sons, so today's revelation of the Potters' living conditions had obviously set the man off.

"You grip your sword any tighter and you will crack your knuckles." Minerva stated dryly

"It is taking all of my patience and strength to not turn around and throttle that lard of a man." Holcomb said in a bitter tone. "That is the family Dumbledore thought the Potters would be better off in rather than some Angelic family?"

"Hmm. I knew they were deplorable from the day I saw them and I still allowed the children of James and Lily to be placed on their doorstep." the woman said with regret.

"It is of no fault of yours. By law the orphans had to be placed with the next living relative. With James' family all dead and Lily's parents also deceased the Dursleys were the only choice left. Though I do not take comfort in that. Surely there had to have been checkups on them? If not by the Ministry than surely by Dumbledore?"

"I don't pretend to know how the man thinks." Minerva drawled "But I can assure you, had he known what sort of abuse the Potters were facing daily he would have made arrangements so that the Potters did not have to endure the Dursleys any longer." At least she hoped so.

"Well then I hope we can make the wizened Angel see reason, heaven knows he's as stubborn as a troll." Minerva allowed a small grin on her face before it disappearing.

By now the two Professors were strolling up the lane past a large lived in hut and up the steps to a grand castle. Since it was in the middle of the summer holiday, no students were about, and most Professors had returned to their own homes. There was a calm about the place that was rare during term, it seemed that even Peeves the Poltergeist was not wreaking havoc about the halls. _Though who knows how long that'll last._ Minerva thought ruefully. Finally the two came across a gargoyle placed in front of a blank stone wall. After Brom muttering the password (Pumpkin Pasties) the professors trudged up the spiral staircase.

McGonagall could hear multiple voices but paid it no mind. It usually meant that the new Minister was asking Dumbledore for advice once more. Honestly how that man got voted into office was beyond her. Minerva sent three consecutive knocks onto the wooden door before it was opened for them.

As usual the circular office was filled with a plethora of trinkets on the large desk and bookshelves. The rows of portraits of previous Headmasters lined the walls and two plushy armchairs were situated on either side of the desk. In the throne-like chair sat the renown Angel, Albus Dumbledore. He was a tall thin man, with long white hair and beard, twinkling blue eyes, and a crooked nose. _St. Michael, is he wearing purple robes with stars?_ Minerva thought exasperatedly. "Ah Professors McGonagall and Holcomb!" he spoke jovially. "I take it your time with the Potters has been a memorable experience for them?"

Brom snorted. "Yes I think it will be quite memorable." he said in a lazy drawl.

"Excellent." though Minerva noticed that Albus looked rather worried at Brom's tone. "Well I am sure it was an adventure for the two. But we'll discuss more of them at a later time. For now I would like you two to meet Mr. Oromis Thándurin." Albus gestured to the other occupant in the office. The man looked to be as tall as Dumbledore, he had shoulder length, straight silver hair, gray eyes and fair skin. Thándurin sat in a rigid posture that was all too familiar to the Transfiguration Professor, and she noted that he was rather fit for a man his age.

The two Professors said their greetings to the Angel before sitting down on the armchairs Albus conjured. "I finally had the time to sit in on one of Professor's Binns lessons and well let's just say an old man does need his rest." Brom chuckled, Thándurin gave a polite smile, while Minerva tsked in disproval. As if that is an appropriate excuse to fall asleep in class. "Nevertheless I had found it imperative to find a permanent replacement to the ghost. And so starting this term Mr. Thándurin will be our new History of Magic Professor."

"Well I say it was well pass the time for a new History Professor." Professor McGonagall said in a firm tone before turning her attention to the new professor. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am sure you will get along amicably with the rest of staff. I warn you, some of the students can be rather...enthusiastic." she spoke thinking of the Weasley twins. If they weren't such good beaters in quidditch, then they would surely have detention with Minerva every weekend.

"I thank you for the warning. Though I am confident I can hold my own against the more rambunctious students." Professor Thándurin spoke calmly in an accent not familiar to any person in the room. He turned his attention back onto the Headmaster. "If you excuse me, I would like to set up my room." Dumbledore waived his hand and Thándurin inclined his head to the Headmaster and Professors before politely departing.

When the door closed softly behind the new professor, Dumbledore turned his attention to both McGonagall and Holcomb; hands a steeple. "So I take it there were some minor difficulties in attaining the Potters?" he asked 'innocently'.

"Minor? If you call having a raving, lunatic, Muggle yelling spittle everywhere at us minor, then yes." Minerva said sarcastically. The events of this morning rushing up to the forefront of her mind. "Albus up until today the Potters had no clue that they were Angels!" she was satisfied to see that Albus had a mild look of surprise.

"Aye, the Dursleys also had them believe that their parents were alcoholics that died in a car crash." Brom added.

"You should have seen them. It was a hot day in that Muggle town and the Dursleys had them doing yard work under the hot sun! All of their clothing were hand me down rags from their obese cousin!" Albus looked slightly troubled though said nothing. "I've told you all those years ago that leaving the Potters with their so called family was a horrible idea, and I've been proven right!" Minerva snapped

"While their attitude and ignorance is slightly troubling, you cannot disagree that it was the best for the Potters to remain hidden from the Angelic World. For protection."

"And who was going to protect the twins from their guardians?" Brom said gravely "The twins think so little of themselves, they showed signs of malnourishment, and I've heard that walrus repeatedly calling them freaks! He even wanted to 'stomp the magic' out of them so that they could have 'normal' lives..." Brom trailed off his rant as he searched the Headmaster's face more closely. The blue eyes often twinkling merrily were now a dull color. Though the rest of the man's face showed no emotion, it was his eyes that betrayed him. Knowing guilt. "You knew." Holcomb drew back in shock. Minerva gasped in disbelief as she glanced from one man to the other.

"Albus surely that is preposterous." the Transfiguration professor spoke nearly pleading. Dumbledore's silence however spoke otherwise. The woman sat back in disbelief. "Dear Merlin..."

Albus wearily held up his hands to forestall the justified rant that was sure to come from Minerva. "I did not know of the exact details of the Potters living conditions, but I knew there was a chance that the Dursleys would not treat them as well as they would of their own son. However I was hoping that Petunia would see past her jealousy and care for the twins as their own." The elder Angel gave a wan smile. "I was mistaken it seems."

Minerva had made a strange spluttering noise that was not often heard from the stern professor. "Well since you now know of their living conditions, remove the Potters from the Dursleys! Surely there must be other family members for them to live with!"

"Unfortunately there are no other living relatives of the Potters. Even if there were, it would be unwise to move the Potters. Though they are not treated with much care, they are safe from the lingering dangers this world still has to offer."

Brom gave a sardonic chuckle "I fail to see how a family of intolerable Muggles can hold their own to Darkángels."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts paid Brom's tone no mind and smiled as though he was told an amusing anecdote. "What do you know of blood wards Professor Holcomb?" Understanding of Dumbledore's words bore their faces.

"Lily." Minerva breathed in awe.

"Exactly, whether knowingly or not Mrs. Potter's sacrifice for her children invoked the beginnings of a powerful ward. Wards that would only come to full fruition should they be placed with another blood relative of Mrs. Potter's. Mrs. Dursley had to take the children willingly into her home. Which was why-"

"You had to leave them on the doorstep." Brom looked appalled at Minerva's statement, but the Scottish woman pressed on. "You manipulated them into taking two more children into their household. All so that they could be protected by followers of You-Know-Who! I can understand the first few years, Albus. But what of the rest after the Death Eaters had been captured or gone into hiding? If you've known those...those _people _would harm defenseless children why not relocate them to one of our kind, one that would understand? Surely there were houses that had always been allies to the House of Potter, the Longbottoms for example!" By now Brom had sat back against his chair in disbelief. Albus had left children on the doorstep, in an unknown neighborhood, in the cold November night, alone. Was the man really senile? He was too shock to speak and could only watch Minerva and Dumbledore trade words to and fro.

"Even if that were the case, the Longbottoms are no longer an option. Augusta is a formidable woman, but even she cannot raise three younglings on her own." Albus sat back against his throne like chair, contemplative. "And not all of the Death Eaters were captured. You remember Voldemort's general, Galbatorix?"

Minerva sucked in a breath and Brom had to suppress the urge to shudder. He remembered all too well of that demented Darkángel. He was almost on par with Voldemort in terms of magical strength and bloodthirsty lust. Brom remembered when he was still an Auror having to face him a few times. He barely made it out with his life each encounter.

"I don't think I need to remind you that he was never captured. Our world has enjoyed an era of peace, one of which I'm afraid will be shattered soon. The shadows grow restless..." Minerva and Brom both had trouble swallowing the Headmaster's words. "Now please excuse an old man's abrupt departure, but I have another meeting with the Minister in half hour. Good day." The dismissal was said in a gentle voice, though the professors could detect the underlining order underneath and left without a word.

The silence between the two professors was almost implacable as they walked through the corridors. "I cannot believe that the well known and loved elf would do such a thing to two innocent younglings." Minerva muttered, anger thick in her voice. "It was a miracle that that large oaf didn't follow through with his threat and tried to suppress their magic."

"I concur, though unfortunately I can see the reasons behind Albus' motives." Minerva gave her colleague a heated glare. "Though I don't find them agreeable." he quickly placated.

"If he thinks I am just going to stand aside and watch the twins continue to suffer in that household then he's as mad as Hagrid and his pets!"

"I think that's exactly what he expects of us." the Defense Professor frowned "Though I find this whole situation disturbing, until we can find a better alternative, the safest place for the Potters is unfortunately with the Dursleys."

"And what made you draw to such conclusion as that?" the Scottish woman snapped

"If what Albus has said is true, then Galbatorix is on the rise. And it won't be long until Voldemort makes a sudden return."

"You-Know-Who?"

"Aye, I don't think he is dead, never did. And I believe Albus has the same mindset. I can understand why the Potters are at the Dursleys. Doesn't mean I condone it." Brom finished gruffly before walking off to the entrance of Hogwarts.

Minerva stood in the middle of the hallway, her posture tense, and in silence. "And to think, this morning my biggest problem was Peeves." she muttered before she continued on toward her quarters, the need for a strong drink high.

As of this moment the twins were currently in their room. Since their return from Hogsmeade three days previous the Dursleys had taken to ignoring the Potters altogether. There were no longer a list of chores and they were even given meals regularly; though the portions were still smaller than the rest of the family.

Dudley had even stopped his favorite game of Harry Hunting as he was too afraid that Harry would sprout wings and curse him with magic. Uncle Vernon, whenever he spot either twin would turn an ugly shade of purple before stomping off in the opposite direction muttering words Harry was sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't approve of. Aunt Petunia would only look at the twins with disgust, nothing unusual, and continue on about her business as though they weren't there. Which was all too well for Harry and Arya.

Harry was still angry that his Aunt hated his Mom out of sheer jealousy. Arya wasn't much better and Harry had heard her think rather explicitly that Aunt Petunia should be lucky that she didn't know any magic yet. Not that that would have mattered anyway as there were rules pertaining to cursing Muggles; absolutely illegal.

On the plus side the twins had learned much of their new world. The subjects at Hogwarts were interesting enough. After skimming through his assigned books Harry was really interested in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, while Arya was more interested in Charms and Transfiguration. Though Harry was mildly curious about History of Magic. He was a little weary because the class was taught by a boring ghost. Professor McGonagall didn't approve of Professor Holcomb's choice of words.

Professor Holcomb had also explained that because Harry and Arya were twins they had a twin bond that allowed them to speak to one another telepathically. Of course the Potter twins were already aware of this and had been since they were four years old.

Arya was really fascinated with the other sentient beings that lived in secret with the angels, though was sad when she realized the large amount of prejudice against the others. Goblins took the brunt force but there were other sentient beings that did not get equal treatment: Centaurs, Merpeople, Wereshifters, Urgals, House-Elves, and Dwarves. There were also many races that had long been extinct. One race had died out so long ago that they were considered myths to Historians. Not much was known about them only that they were supposedly a dragon like race called Skulblakas. Another race that stuck out to Harry were witches and wizards, they were also known as Magi. The Magi had died out after the fall of Avalon.

Harry meanwhile was reading the first chapter in one of his textbooks Hogwarts: A History. It was about the four founders of the prestigious school and their biographies. Each of the founders had their own personality that seemed to balance out together as a whole; though Salazar Slytherin was a little creepy to Harry. Another interesting thing he learned was that Slytherin could also talk to snakes too and that the language was called Parseltongue. Harry briefly wondered if his Dad could talk to snakes too.

_Did you know that Angels that practice dark magic are called Darkángels?_ Arya asked

_Really? _

_Yep, it says here that angels naturally affiliate themselves with the Light and that those that deflect to the Dark, aren't really Angels anymore. I wonder what more Professor Holcomb will add onto them._

_ Why you thinking of becoming a Darkángel? _Harry teased.

_ Prat. _Arya snipped back.

_ And that's why you love me. he replied with a cheeky grin. When can we get our wings again? _the young Potter looked forlornly up at the clear sky_. _He heard an impatient sigh and the eye roll that came with it.

_ Why do I even bother telling you, when you'll just ask the same thing an hour later? _she muttered._ As I've said countless times before we will get our wings when it's our birthday. And if you ask again I'll sick Dudley on you. _

_ Ha ha you're hilarious. _Harry replied sardonically_ Come on, don't tell me you're at least a little bit excited about learning to fly. We've had dreams even!_

_ I know, I know. _Arya said in a benign tone a grin on her face._ Harry...why didn't we tell Professors McGonagall and Holcomb about our dreams?_

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat._ They never brought it up about the other kids. I don't think it's normal even by Angel's standards and I don't want to be labeled as a freak. _

_ We're not freaks! _The ravenette had ire burning in her jade colored eyes._ We're Angels, not freaks. _

Harry drew his sister into a reassuring hug. Though Arya had said those words it was clear she thought otherwise. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach._ I'm sorry. _he whispered._ You're right, we're not freaks. But until we find out what this all means, let's not tell anyone._

_ And if we can't find anything that can help us, then will we go for help?_

Harry was a little reluctant. He knew that Professor Holcomb nor Professor McGonagall were in anyway shape or form like the Dursleys. They were the first adults that had actually defended him and Rya. But Harry was still unsure on whether to trust them with matters such as these strange dreams. Though they have relatives, Harry only counted his sister as his actual family member. She was the only that he could trust without the fear of betrayal, the only one he would protect with everything he had; even if the situation was less than desired.

He looked down to Arya's worried eyes. He would do anything to protect his sister, what kind of a big brother would he be if he didn't? So swallowing his discomfort and pride, Harry returned a tentative smile._ Yes, if we can't find anything at Hogwarts, then we'll go to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Holcomb._

_ Promise._

_ I promise. _Harry would do anything to protect his sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Family Revelation

**Chapter 5 Family Revelation **

The day started off normally enough in the Dursley home. However that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The novelty of the Potters being Angels had worn off from the twins' guardians and now they were back to doing chores around the house. Today was kitchen duty. After a hearty breakfast for the Dursleys, and a meager one for the twins, Aunt Petunia had fixed them right to work cleaning the kitchen to her standards. It was a smart plan on Arya's part that the twins kept some of the hand-me-downs just for cleaning.

So currently the Potters were scrubbing away the outside and inside of the stove while Dudley played his noisy videogames in his room. Aunt Petunia was in the living room watching some soap opera presented on television.

Now one would think that the Dursleys would have learned their lesson in treating the Potters fairly in case a person from the unmentioned world should show up on their doorstep. Then again who said the Dursleys were a bright bunch? Harry and Arya had to hold back their giggles when they heard their Aunt gasp in shock. Apparently the doctor on the show had a long lost brother that was a professional thief. "Why does she like watching stuff like that?" Arya whispered

"Because Aunt Petunia has no friends of her own." Harry gave a cheeky smile. Arya giggled into her hands then continued scrubbing away. It was some time later when the twins had finished the counters and stove and were now moving to clean the table. "Look at this, Dudley's plate is licked clean." Harry commented offhandedly

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes. "After seeing the way he eats, I'm not surprised." she drawled "You know if he keeps eating the way he does now, someday he'll be bigger than Uncle Vernon."

"That should be a record." Harry muttered. He carried the plates and utensils to the sink and started filling it with soap and water. Harry tossed a wet sponge to Arya so that she could start wiping the table clean. "Do you think the Dursleys will drive us to King's Cross?" the boy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think they will, if it means they won't have to see us for nearly ten months. And if not we could always ask the Professor Holcomb."

"Yeah...when do you think we'll see him again?" Harry knew better, but he couldn't help but feel hopeful that he would spend more time away from his guardians and with an adult that actually cared for him and his sister's well being.

"I don't know...soon maybe?" Harry noticed that Arya too held a hopeful tone in her voice. Just as Harry was going to respond, the doorbell at the front door rang throughout the house.

"Just a moment." Aunt Petunia spoke in what the twins guessed was a polite tone. It was obvious the woman did not like to be disturbed, unless it is from Dudley, when she was watching her programs. "What do you want?" Harry and Arya looked at one another in confusion. Their Aunt would never dare be rude to guests in her home.

"I'm sorry for interrupting what I can guess must be a busy schedule, but I was wondering if the twins were available?" the gruff voice of Professor Holcomb was easily recognizable.

"They're out." Aunt Petunia said in a firm voice. "You came all this way for nothing, please get off of my doorstep." Harry and Arya looked affronted at Aunt Petunia's attitude. She was blatantly lying! Though in all honesty, Aunt Petunia lying wasn't that all surprising anymore; she had been doing so with the twins for nearly a decade. "You're not a very good liar, did you know that?" Holcomb spoke conversationally. By now the Potters had put their chores on hold and were eagerly listening to the conversation down the hall.

"What are you-how dare you accuse me of lying!" the woman nearly shrieked. "I have already told you that the Potters aren't here."

"I see." Professor Holcomb didn't sound convinced, and Harry was wondering what was going to happen next. "Well since they're obviously not here, might you tell me where they might be?"

"..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley I couldn't hear you, kneazle got your tongue?" the Potters laughed to one another, it was always refreshing to see, or in this case hear, someone go toe-to-toe with the Dursleys.

"Wait in the living room, I'll send for the them. And don't touch anything." Aunt Petunia snapped. They heard Professor Holcomb mutter something but couldn't catch it.

Their Aunt's footsteps progressively got louder. Harry's and Arya's eyes widen and quickly went back to doing their respective chores. The door swung open and the squinted eyes of Aunt Petunia surveyed the kitchen and dining room. "Your...Professor is waiting for the both of you in the living room. Go to your room and get out of those clothes, don't keep him waiting." The twins took heed of their Aunt's warning and rushed out of the kitchen and left her standing alone in the kitchen.

Dudley had poked his head out of his room to see what all the commotion was about. His eyes widen at the sight of his cousins and gave a small squeak before running back into his room. "Coward." Arya muttered. Harry was all too happy to change out of his clothes. He never realized how different he felt about himself when he wore clothes that were new and actually fit him. After changing out of their rags and into clothes that were more appropriate the two ran down the stairs in haste and into the living room. Professor Holcomb stood in the center of the room looking around with mild disgust. Harry and Arya traded grins. "I don't think he likes Aunt Petunia's too clean living room." Arya whispered

"That or Dudley's baby pictures." Harry muttered. Dudley had been a chubby baby and often reminded Harry of a pink beach ball; Arya agreed wholeheartedly.

Professor Holcomb looked over to the twins and smiled softly. "All set then?" he asked. Harry and Arya gave quick nods. Anything to get out of this house. Arya thought. Harry thought along similar lines, he couldn't wait for Hogwarts and be as far as possible from the Dursleys. "Right grab hold of my hands, we're apparating." Holcomb chuckled to the twin set of moans. "Oh stop your bellyaching, you'll get used to it."

"I really doubt that." Harry muttered and reluctantly grabbed hold of his Professor's hand. A series of pops and the three Angels were gone. Meanwhile in the kitchen was a furious Petunia Dursleys as the sound startled her and made her drop a cup of tea. It was the fine china.

Minerva McGonagall had made it her personal goal to visit the Ministry Building as little as possible. Mainly it was cause there was a higher chance in running into a certain toad-like woman. Minerva cringed mentally, that voice was enough to drive even Albus insane.

Speaking of whom, the man was nosy to no end. Since when was it the Angel's business onto where Minerva spent her free time? Ever since the impromptu meeting the three professors had in his office, Albus had been monitoring the Transfiguration Professor's moves more closely. Brom had concluded that the Headmaster was worried that Minerva would find some way to release the Potters from their personal hell. The Scottish woman scoffed, he had reason to worry. Minerva had already let the man influence her judgment ten years prior, she was not about to let that happen again. Lily and James would never forgive Minerva if she knew what was happening in the Dursley's home and had just sat back and watched.

Currently the woman walked down the main atrium of the building and passed the fountain where it held all the sentient beings of the magical world, looking up in awe at a pair of Angels. Minerva sighed annoyingly as she had to wait in line for one of the elevators. _Lunch hour must have just ended._ The Transfiguration Professor thought tiredly. The Ministry Building was made up of ten levels, the first eight ground level and above and the last two below ground. Level One was the top floor was for the current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his supporting staff; including that Umbridge woman. Level Two was for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and where Minerva McGonagall's destination was.

Minerva had finally entered an elevator, along with four other Angels. None paid McGonagall any mind to which she was thankful for. The less people that took notice of her, the better. She was the last occupant in the elevator; level two was near the top of the building. And the woman went in the opposite way of the Auror department, passed the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, and then to Angelic Family Records Office.

Minerva took a steadying breath and rapt on the door four consecutive times. The dark wood swung open and a woman around the same age as Minerva stood at the entrance patiently. The woman had graying blonde hair and hazel eyes, a heart shape face, and was a few inches shorter than Minerva. Her name was Audrey Bleckley and the two had known each other since their days in Hogwarts. Both were sorted into Gryffindor and were still close to this day even when Minerva had left the Ministry long ago. "Minerva, right on time." Audrey spoke happily. "Always punctual, you were."

"It is a pleasure seeing you again Audrey, we really should catch up more often." Minerva replied. The two walked back into Audrey's office. The office actually looked more like a small library. Audrey's desk was up in front and behind were rows of shelves full of books. Each book represented an angel family that had lived or is currently living in Great Britain. It was more or less an almanac of the angelic world population. The books magically updated themselves with each new person born or married into that particular family. It was good as any place to start. There had to be more relatives that were related to the twins besides the Dursleys.

Maybe there was a slim chance that any Potter left had simply moved to the States and was therefore unaware of the outs and ins back here in Britain. "When you called me over the mirror I had no clue as to why you would want to meet me in my office of all places. I didn't forget your dislike for being in the Ministry Building." Bleckley looked at Minerva curiously.

"Yes that hasn't change." Minerva spoke dryly. "However I am in need of your services Audrey. A colleague of mine and I had introduced a pair of twins three days prior...They showed signs of both mental and physical abuse." Audrey's face showed anger and horror before her emotions closed off and left a professional woman.

"And you would like to make a case?" Audrey further questioned. "Wouldn't this be more appropriate for Child Protective Services?"

"Normally yes, but I do not know if they have any other relatives and there's the fact that the Angelic World is rather invested in one of the twins. It's best, for now, that all of this be kept behind closed doors." _Lest a certain Headmaster becomes aware and makes the Potters leaving all the more difficult._ The Transfiguration Professor thought bitterly.

"Hmm. So you want to see if the children have anymore living relatives?" Minerva gave an affirmative yes. "And it is safe to assume that the children are of halfblood?"

"Yes...Audrey you have to swear to keep this all under wraps until I say so, if at all." the ministry woman slowly nodded and secretly admitted that she was a little apprehensive. "The children in question are the Potters."

Audrey shook her head of cobwebs. Surely what Minerva said couldn't be true, her hearing wasn't as acute as it use to be. "St. Michaels... are you certain?" Audrey demanded.

"I would not be here if I wasn't. Harry and Arya Potter, have been living in an unsafe environment for too long. If there is anything I can do to get them out of that household I will." Minerva spoke passionately "I cannot do this alone, you are the only one I would trust to search through the Potter records."

"...I see. Well then I better get started." Audrey stood from her desk and went further into the office, Minerva walking beside her. "Every Angelic family that has ever lived here is recorded and kept in books like these. Thankfully they're all in alphabetical order so it should make finding the Potters all the more easier."

"I suppose the books have Anti-Summon charms placed around here." Minerva thought logically.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the pureblood fanatics during the War that tried to burn records of families not of ' pure blood'. Now let's see...Parkinson...Patil...Peverell...ah here we are Potter." Audrey had pulled out a rather thick and dusty book. The cover bound was made of brown dragonhide leather with the title The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. "Let's see," Bleckley sat down on an armchair that had appeared from nowhere along with McGonagall. "I'll have the book produce a family tree three generations back."

"I've never heard of such magic in a book." Minerva stated curiously.

"Yes it was a charm created in the 1950s, makes searching all the more easier. Here we go:

**Edward H. Potter **(1912-1978), Grandfather, Spouse: **Annalisa Potter née Smith** (1913-1978), Grandmother

**Charlus K. Potter** (1920-1980), Great-Uncle, Spouse: **Dorea Potter née Black** (1920-1977), Great-Aunt

**James E. Potter** (1960-1981), Father, Spouse: **Lily Potter née Evans** (1960-1981), Mother

**Damien C. Potter** (1950-1979), Second Cousin

**Sirius O. Black** (1959-Present), Godfather

**Alice Longbottom née Prewett **(1958-Present), Godmother

**Harry J. Potter** (1980-Present)

**Arya L. Potter** (1980-Present)

Minerva had to do a double take at the family tree. Sirius Black? She hadn't heard that name since the end of the Angel War. He was the traitor that was responsible for James and Lily's death; as well as twelve muggles and a kindhearted Angel name Peter Pettigrew. The poor boy was so distraught he thought he could take on a very talented and dangerous Darkángel by himself. "Good lord, Audrey are my eyes deceiving me?"

"If they are, then so are mine. Black was made their Godfather, officially!"

"And this whole time I thought it was just a title, I had no such idea that James and Black performed the ritual over the twins. Let alone repeat such ritual again with Alice!"

"But that doesn't make sense, Black betrayed the Potters by the rights of magic he should have been made a Squib or died the exact moment he betrayed them to You-Know-Who." Bleckley looked at the old book in confusion.

"Is there a chance that the ritual was never performed and this was just an honorary title made by James, and that the book made a mistake?" Minerva nearly pleaded. The Transfiguration Professor did not want to think of the alternative if this book was proven to in fact be accurate.

"No, if it were just an honorary title, Black's name nor Alice Longbottom's would never have appeared into the Book of Potter. The book never lies Minerva." Audrey stated seriously. "This charm has been proven factual for fifty years, the Ministry has boasted the charm's accuracy. There is no reason for the charm to become faulty now."

"If that's the case, then you know what this means?" Minerva asked apprehensively and even with fright. "Black...I can't believe it, there's a chance that he's actually innocent. He might have never betrayed the Potters, there's an innocent Angel in Azkaban!"

"Calm down woman!" Audrey said with abruptness. "Now I have to bring this up to the Head of the Auror Office and then schedule an appointment with Head of DMLE. If the Aurors manage to come up with enough evidence, Black may get a retrial."

The Transfiguration Professor groaned tiredly as she was following her friend down the hallway. "Why is it, that whenever something abnormal happens to me it is somehow always related to the Potters?" she asked resignedly.

The Holcombs lived in a small town known as Carvahall. Harry and Arya were informed that many number of small towns held a secret society of Angels living alongside Muggles. The three Angels appeared down the lane from Professor Holcomb's home. Though they had no reason to fear being seen from the Muggles as the house was located just outside the small town. It looked like a nice home. It was a two-story house and it didn't resemble anything like the prim and clean house that the Dursleys represented to the neighborhood. The grass wasn't cut, there was a large overhanging tree in the front yard and the house itself gave off this warm comfortable vibe that put the Potters at ease. "Welcome to Holcomb Residence." Professor Holcomb spoke happily.

"It looks nice." Arya smiled softly and Harry silently agreed. He already felt more at ease here than he ever did at Privet Drive. Though that could be with the Dursleys everything was for the sole purpose of display for when they had guest at the house. Professor Holcomb struck Harry as more of a man that could care less about public opinion.

The front door burst opened and a boy around the twins' age literally flew out at a high speed. However he looked as though he couldn't control it and the next thing Harry knew the boy crash landed into Arya and the two tumbled onto the ground. "Arya!" Harry ran up to the pile of tangle limbs. Professor Holcomb groaned tiredly and went to assist Harry in helping the two up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Arya responded curtly, glaring furiously at the other boy. He was an inch or so taller than the twins, his face a little more angular than a normal child but still held a childlike quality. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of brown wings!

"Eragon, what in the blazes were you doing?" Professor Holcomb asked sternly.

The boy named Eragon laughed nervously and looked up to his Dad. "Sorry I just wanted to show you how fast I could fly now." Eragon turned to Arya. "Sorry for flying into you."

"...It's fine." she responded grudgingly.

_Be nice._ Harry gently chastised.

_ I am being nice!_ Arya glared at her brother.

"I'm Eragon Holcomb." he held out his hand toward Harry.

Harry smiled happily at the prospect of making a friend. "I'm Harry Potter and this is my twin sister Arya."

Eragon gasped in shock and his eyes became bug eyed. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Yeah he just said that genius." Arya snipped.

Eragon was unconcerned of Arya's attitude as he was gazing at the twins in awe. He turned to look at Arya. "I didn't know you had a sister." Harry and Professor Holcomb mentally cringed at the look of repressed rage on Arya's face.

"Nice. Is it alright if I go inside your house?" Arya spoke to Professor Holcomb.

"Yes you may." With one more scathing look toward Eragon, Arya marched off toward the house.

Professor Holcomb sighed heavily and shook his head. Then he slapped his son upside his head. "Hey! What was that for?" Eragon shouted incredulously at his Father.

"That was something your Mom would have done if she just witnessed what I did." Professor Holcomb then ushered the two boys inside the house.

"Was it something I said?" Eragon turned to Harry.

Harry smiled weakly at the other boy. "Yeah, I would just watch your back around my sister for awhile. She can be...unforgiving." Harry supplied to Eragon.

"Oh." Eragon looked mildly disappointed but then a smile grew back on his face. "Do you like quidditch?" Eragon asked excitingly

"Er, I don't know much about quidditch, sorry."

"You don't?" Eragon asked in astonishment. Then a smile spread across his face. "Well I'll just have to tell you all about it then! C'mon I'll show you my room and you can meet my older brother Murtagh and his best friend is also here, Nasuada Shacklebolt. They're both already in Hogwarts and will go into their third year." Eragon continued to ramble on excitingly and Harry couldn't help but smile, besides the initial reaction, Eragon hadn't once mention Harry's ill-placed fame.

_Arya are you okay? Eragon didn't mean it the way he did. _

_I'm fine Harry. I actually met this girl Nasuada and Murtagh so I'm in good company. Have fun with the idiot._ Arya said in a teasing tone.

_You're too kind._ Harry thought sarcastically. Harry was quickly informed the workings of the fabulous sport that was quidditch.

"Okay there were seven players on each team, three different balls. Each team has three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. The chasers chase a red ball called a quaffle, the beaters hit two balls at the opposing chasers and are called bludgers. The keeper has guard the three goal posts-"

"Three?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yep! And then there's the seeker, he has to catch this really fast gold ball called the snitch. When the seeker catches the snitch, the game is over."

"Really? There are no rounds?"

"Rounds?" Eragon asked confusingly. "Well the arena is shape like an oval." Harry thought it was best to leave it at that.

"How many teams are there in Britain?"

"There are twenty teams in both Britain and Ireland. My favorites are the Falmouth Falcons. My brother's is the Holyhead Harpies, though I think it's because it's an all girls team." Eragon scrunched up his nose at the thought. Harry laughed, the whole sport sounded even better than when he first heard about it. He had the sudden yearn to try and play the sport. Too bad his wings haven't grown in yet. "I have a friend who's also a fan of quidditch but he likes the Chudley Cannons, bleh." Eragon spoke in disgust.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're the worst team I've ever seen! They haven't won championship in a hundred years and their team motto is 'Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'. C'mon even they know they suck. But my friend Ron is a true fan and will not give up on them. If you meet him never talk bad about the Cannons around him."

Harry smirked at the other boy. "Thanks for the heads up." The rest of the afternoon continued on in same fashion. At some point Harry did meet Eragon's frequently mentioned brother Murtagh. Where Eragon was an excited and happy boy, Murtagh was more subdued and calm but was equally as welcoming to the twins as his younger brother. It was comical for Harry to see Eragon try in many attempts to reconcile with his stubborn sister only to be met with a brick wall.

Arya and the dark skinned Nasuada got along famously and thrived on giving the boys a hard time. _As if having one Arya was bad enough._ Harry thought ruefully. Murtagh was a third year in Ravenclaw and Nasuada was a third year in Slytherin, however neither were in their house's quidditch teams. Though not for lack of trying, according to Nasuada the captain, Marcus Flint, was a 'sexist, egotistical, unintelligent, being that closely resembles a Mountain Troll'. Harry was rather impress with her rant.

After Nasuada was picked up from her Father, a tall and intimidating looking man, dinner was served by Mrs. Holcomb and the help of a strange creature known as a House-Elf named Dotty. Mrs. Holcomb was an attractive woman that had the same color brown hair as Eragon but had gray eyes like Murtagh. Dinner, for the first time, was a fun affair for Harry and his sister. The whole meal was filled with laughter, teasing, and the playful banter between Professor and Mrs. Holcomb. Harry wondered if this was a normal family was suppose to be like, before he dug in to his second helpings.

Though all good things must come to an end, goes the old saying. Harry and Arya reluctantly had to return back to boring Little Whinging and the Dursleys. Professor Holcomb gave the Potters an enchanted palm sized mirror. "If the Dursleys give you any trouble, don't hesitate to call me or Professor McGonagall." Harry felt a surge of gratitude at the Professor's care for him and his sister. All in all today was a good day for Harry and Arya Potter, and not even their red face Uncle Vernon could dampen their high spirits.

Harry fell into an easy slumber not long after arriving back to the Dursleys. Dreams of him and a great white creature flying filled his head.


	6. Chapter 6 The Gift of Wings

**Chapter 6 The Gift of Wings**

Laughter was heard from the park that was located in the neighborhood. The weather was perfect to the residents of Little Whinging, clear blue skies dotted with puffy clouds and a comfortable temperature that made playing outside all the more enjoyable. Harry and Arya could be seen running around the trees in an amusing game of tag, Arya was currently 'it'. "You're slow today Arya!" Harry called over his shoulder.

"Keep it up Hare-Bear!" Arya taunted back. Arya smiled in self-satisfaction, Harry hated that nickname.

It was now late in July, and their birthday was fast approaching. In fact their birthday was actually the following day. Since the first trip to the Holcomb residence the twins have visited Professor Holcomb and his family daily. Harry and Arya were already good friends with the Holcomb brothers and Nasuada. Though Harry secretly found the dark skin girl to be a little intimidating. Eragon and Harry were often seen outside passing a quaffle back and forth or trying to catch a snitch, of course Eragon had an advantage since he had wings. Arya would sometimes go outside and join the two boys in a friendly game.

Harry had noticed the slight tension between Arya and Eragon. While Arya was kind and approachable to both Murtagh and Nasuada she came off as distant and cool toward Eragon. Harry couldn't figure out why, his sister had not even told him her reasoning. It was rare for one twin to keep a secret from the other and it often drove Harry crazy not knowing. On the other hand Harry was impressed with Eragon's persistence to befriend his twin sister, every rebuttal and aloof attitude had only encouraged the young boy. Harry hoped that one day his sister and his new best friend could actually hold a decent conversation.

At some point the Potters were introduced to a large family of red heads known as the Weasleys. Harry and Arya had shared grins when they saw identical twins come through the floo, a type of transportation through chimneys, and knew that it was these infamous pranksters that always put Professor McGonagall on edge. Though talking with them always left Harry with a mild headache. He couldn't tell them apart and the two loved to finish each other's sentences. It was like watching a tennis match, swiveling your head back and forth between the twins.

The Weasleys had seven children, two had already finished Hogwarts and had successful careers. The oldest, Bill, was a curse breaker that worked for Gringotts in Egypt and the second, Charlie, worked with dragons in Romania. Eragon had expressed his great interest in dragons and too wanted to work at a Dragon Reservation. The third oldest was Percy, he was tall and thin and had horn rimmed glasses, Harry had taken him as a person that was a stickler for rules. He was going into his fifth year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. The twins Fred and George were at the same age as Murtagh and Nasuada and too were placed in Gryffindor. Next was Ron, like his brother Percy, he was tall for his age and was rather lanky. He was going to be a first year like Harry and his sister, and was interested in quidditch and chess. Harry wasn't much of a chess person until he found out that the pieces moved and attacked each other.

The youngest Weasley child and the only daughter was a small and quiet girl name Ginny. Harry didn't know much about her as all she would do was blush around him before leaving the room. Arya and Nasuada had found the whole situation rather cute, Harry could only blushed in embarrassment when he figured the young girl had a small crush on him. Ron was unaware of his sister's crush but knew she was acting weird as she was normally loud and talkative. Finally there Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley was a kind and plump woman that loved her children very much and Like Mrs. Holcomb she had taken the Potters under her wings and would make sure they had hearty meals. "You're much too thin." she often said. Mr. Weasley was a tall, thin man. Like his bonded he too was kind and loved his children and had a weird obsession with all things Muggle. Though he couldn't pronounce some of the words correctly.

Harry couldn't believe his luck, before this summer it had only been him and his sister. They were all that each other had. No one had never believed what they had to say, never stood up for them to the Dursleys, and they certainly never had friends before; Dudley made sure of that. Now come the end of July, the twins had two Professors who they were quickly looking at like mentors, and a handful of friends that did not care for Harry's fame or Arya's association to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"You know Arya if I just walk in place I bet you can catch me then." Harry said cheekily

"Don't get cocky just cause you can run faster than me." Arya spoke out.

"Ooh, is someone jealous?" Harry continued to tease

"Watch it Potter, I know where you sleep."

"It's the same place where you sleep." Harry took off as Arya gave a war cry and tried to tackle her brother. This continued for a good hour or so. Harry and Arya paid no mind to the annoyed parents as they stared at the two neighborhood 'troublemakers'. Soon the twins were relaxing in the shade of one of the trees scattered throughout the park. Both were a little hungry but were not allowed back into the house until sunset. This didn't bother Harry in the slightest, the less he sees them the better.

The two were making out shapes in the clouds being carried in the light wind. "That one right there looks like a rabbit." Arya pointed out

"No it looks more like a rat to me." Harry disagreed

"Whatever they're both rodents." Arya shrugged indifferently

"No they're not!"

"Well both have sharp teeth and squinty eyes. To me that's a rodent." she spoke with finality.

"Whatever...hey that one looks like a moon." Harry pointed out

"Good job you picked out the most common shape a cloud could make."

"Thanks for the compliment sis." Harry rolled his eyes. He suppose Arya was getting back at him from all the cheek he gave her earlier. A sharp pain agitated Harry from between his shoulder blades. He hissed in pain and grit his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Arya asked worriedly

"Nothing." Harry responded quickly. He didn't want to alarm his sister. All day he's been having minor aches and pains between his shoulders. Harry didn't know what to make of it. Perhaps his wings were starting to grow in? But Professor Holcomb never said anything about pain! What if he was growing them in right now.

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Rya. I just spaced out for a second." Harry grinned weakly.

"Harry tell me the truth, what's wrong?" Arya asked once more.

It was the tone in Arya's voice that Harry knew it wouldn't be wise to try and downplay this once more. "I've been having minor pain between my back all day." Harry spoke reluctantly

_You too?_ Arya asked

_What do you mean 'you too'? Your shoulders are aching as well?_

_ Well not constantly, but all day I've been getting these random spikes of pain. I think it's a sign that our wings will grow in._

_ You don't think they'll grow in now do you? _

Arya rolled her eyes. "No Harry, they only grow in the moment it becomes our birthday and last I check today was not that day. Don't you remember what Professor Holcomb told us?"

"Yes I remember, but he never told us that we would be experiencing pain the day before."

"You don't think there'll be pain when they grow, do you?" his twin sister questioned

"Eragon said it just tingles, similar to when you're foot is asleep. And he felt a rush of magic surge through him."

"And I'm sure he's really reliable." Arya muttered.

"You know you could give Eragon a chance. He's not an idiot Rya."

The mask closed off Arya's emotions. Harry hated it when she did that, it made his sister appear cold and heartless. That wasn't her character at all. Arya had learned to close off her emotions much as the same way as Harry did. But where Harry gave off this persona of nothing gone wrong, Arya tended to cover the emotions she did not want known and acted like some ice princess. "I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." she spoke in a monotone.

"Arya don't put up that stupid mask, it's me. You've been acting weird around him, I get it he flew into you, but you can at least act nice around him."

"I am Harry." Arya said through gritted teeth

"Uh huh. Point is you treat Ron better than Eragon and we've only known Ron for a week!" Harry exclaimed. Arya said nothing, she stared at the clouds over their heads. Harry groaned, stupid stubborn, prideful, sister! "I don't care if you don't like Eragon, just don't treat him bad otherwise you're not better than Dudley."

"I am nothing like our pig cousin!" Arya snapped, her emerald eyes flashed in anger. Harry could feel an undercurrent of magic emanating from his twin.

"Then prove it." Harry challenged. Arya stared at him in disbelief. She huffed angrily and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. Harry took her response as a reluctant agreement. "Thanks Rya."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." she mumbled.

Dinner, as usual, was a tense and awkward affair for the Potters and Dursleys. Tonight was one of those rare nights where the twins had gotten to eat a meal; it was smaller compare to the others but it was a meal nonetheless. Harry bore on the angry glare from his Uncle Vernon as he ate angrily away at his pork chops. Dudley still had his stupid Smeltings cane at hand. He was set to attend to Smeltings Academy come this fall, and they too had a specific uniform they needed to wear.

To Harry's annoyance Dudley had taken to swinging the cane around and hitting anything in his path, including Harry. While Harry found it annoying and the Dursleys overlooked the abuse, he was able to tolerate it. That was until one day Dudley made the mistake to take a swing at Arya as she was exiting the bathroom. Angered, Arya had tackled Dudley, and what a surprise that was, and proceeded to pummel on him; Harry too joined the fray. Both had received severe punishment and locked in the cupboard for three days straight but it had been worth it in Harry's opinion. Though he did feel somewhat guilty about attacking his cousin, it really wasn't in his nature to fight, but that was thrown out the window as far as his sister was concerned.

Bringing himself out of his memories Harry returned to his meager meal. The vegetables were a little raw, and the pork chops burnt but otherwise it was still edible. The young Potter discreetly looked up at his Aunt Petunia as she made small talk with her husband. She would continually glare in Arya's direction while still gossiping about the happenings of Mrs. Next Door. Harry had taken to look at his aunt in a new light. She had never been the most physical of the family, preferring using her words more than anything. But Harry had never realized that all this hate and fear of him and his sister had stemmed from jealousy of his mother. His mom was literally an Angel and, from what stories he was told from Professor McGonagall, really beautiful. Aunt Petunia was neither and now it appeared she was jealous of Arya. His sister was taking after their Mom, minus the auburn hair, and it looked as though Aunt Petunia hated that one day Arya would become such a beautiful woman. He never noticed how petty his aunt truly was until now.

Thankfully dinner came to an end and the twins were ordered to clean the kitchen spotless while the family migrated to the living room. Harry and Arya didn't mind cleaning the kitchen, it gave them space from the Dursleys. _Do you feel it?_ Harry asked Arya

_Yeah I can actually feel my magic flowing through me._

_How poetic._ Harry teased. _Hey!_ Arya grinned innocently at her soapy face brother. _I know we've been told that we are Angels and that we have magic, but this feeling just makes it more real for me._

_ I feel the same way. I can't wait to learn how to fly...and then play quidditch._

_ Arya, my dearest sister, I believe you are and I are on the same path._

_ You've been around the twins a little too much. _Arya informed her brother.

_What can I say, those two start to grow on you. I can see why Ron and Eragon like hanging out with them so much._

_ Just don't pull any pranks while we're at school. I would hate to see you suffer under the wrath of Professor McGonagall._

_ Arya I'll make a promise to never get caught while pulling pranks with the Weasley twins. _Harry grinned crookedly at his younger sibling.

_Stupid boy. _Arya sighed. The twins continued to clean the kitchen in 'silence'.

It was only ten minutes till midnight. Throughout the neighborhood a quiet calm blanketed the residence. It was a still night, stars twinkling merrily in the moonless sky. In the Dursley residence all were sleeping except for a set of twins located in the smallest bedroom. Harry and Arya sat on the old bed across from each other in a lotus position. They said nothing as they stared intently at the digital clock on the nightstand. Each passing minute felt like an hour to Harry.

He was now feeling like a volcano. With each passing minute, Harry could feel is magic surge closer to the surface waiting to break free. The experience made him twitchy. 11:52, that clock wasn't going fast enough. "Your eyes, they're glowing!" Arya exclaimed

Harry turned abruptly back to his sister and gasped in shock. "So are yours!" he said back. Arya's eyes glowed emerald and obviously stood out from the gray background and were bright and intense. Harry himself began to grow hot as he felt another surge of magic. His back started to become tingly and he felt an increase amount of pressure on his shoulders. 11:57, they were almost there. Harry took notice that his skin was aglow like his eyes, Arya was also the same. Their glowing skin was pulsing in tuned with their breathing; emerald eyes increased in intensity.

It was almost time, their magic was boiling underneath their skin ready to explode. Harry was sweating profusely that it was starting to dampen his shirt as though he was out tending Aunt Petunia's gardens once more. 11:59, it felt as though his body was vibrating now. The sensation was overwhelming from sweating, to the itching feeling between his shoulder blades, and finally his body was vibrating with trapped energy. "I...feel...strange." Arya panted out, her bangs was matted against her forehead.

"Me...too." Harry spoke. He glanced at the clock once more and saw it change to 12:00 am. He gasped in astonishment. Harry's magic surged all to his back and erupted. He could feel his shirt ripping in places, his eyes felt as if they were going to pop. His skin was crawling as his face shape was slowing changing, eyes becoming slanted, face more angular. Harry could feel his round ears form into sharp tips. He saw his sister curled on her side, her body aglow and notices two distinct blobs of what Harry could only describe as a glowing magic slowly forming into wings. The back of her shirt was in tatters.

The sensation was too much for either twin and as a result both passed out. Harry flopped onto the floor. Their metamorphosis was almost complete, the blobs began to take shape. The glowing yellow color slowing receding to an inky black, feathers sprouting in every direction. Their magic had finally died down and each Potter now had a pair of black feathered wings covering their bodies. They were now Angels.

Meanwhile at the prestigious magical school known as Hogwarts, two professors stood in stone silence at the tallest tower; the Astronomy Tower. Both professors looked to the dark sky, waiting. Albus Dumbledore was stock still, the ever present twinkle in his eyes absent. Next to him stood the History Professor, Professor Thándurin. He too was in a somber mood and was anxious for their arrival, though he did a splendid job of hiding his emotions. He silently prayed to the Gods for their safe arrival.

However he was still unsure if transporting them off his hidden homeland to a school full of children was a superlative idea. But who was he to question the advice of the renown Angel of his country Linnёa the Wise? Still he wish that the woman could have elaborated more before she returned to her tree for everlasting slumber. He remembered when the woman awoke after the first one was stolen and had only spoke five words "Take the eggs to Hogwarts". The ruling couple knew it would be unwise not to heed her words. Though the others were reluctant in sending away the rest of their unborn off the island. Oromis could sympathize with their plight. The other race only bore children once a century and this century a clutch of five was laid.

Though there was little to celebrate as it was only a few weeks later that an evil with great strength invaded his home, killed many of his fellow brethren and managed to steal one of the eggs. Now the rest should arrive at any moment. Only Oromis and Professor Dumbledore were aware of his true purpose here, and it will stay that way until the eggs hatched. With Dumbledore's help the two manage to create superb wards on the third floor corridor, and Dumbledore was sworn with the Unbreakable Vow that he would breathe not a word to another without his say so. "Ah, right on time." Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Professor Thándurin squinted up at the sky. At first he couldn't see anything and thought the wizened angel was seeing things, then he made out a dark blob that was slowing growing in mass and size. He recognized it as an airship native to his homeland. It was built in dark redwood, sleek in design with a silhouette of a European dragon in a field of violet. It glided silently next to the castle before coming to a rest at the tallest tower. A walkway descended from the deck and six armed angels walked onto the tower, then finally the captain and longtime friend of Professor Thándurin walked off the airship. Captain Fiolr Valtharos, had short blond hair and light blue eyes. The two Angels greeted each other in a warrior's handshake before the Captain turned his attention to the Headmaster. "You must be the famous Angel Albus Dumbledore." he bowed respectfully. "The King and Queen would like to express their gratitude in guarding our most sacred artifacts."

"It is no problem Captain. I am sure you and your men would enjoy a few days of rest. The House-Elves can restock your supplies." Dumbledore responded in kind.

"I thank you Professor Dumbledore, however my men and I must return immediately. The less your people are aware of our existence the better." Captain Valtharos turned his attention back to Professor Thándurin. "Have all security measures been installed?"

"Yes, they have been secured by myself and Dumbledore. The eggs will be well protected until they are born. I will send word the moment they begin to hatch."

"That is good, I hope the advice of Linnёa the Wise is sound."

"Me as well brother." Thándurin agreed. "Where are the eggs?"

"Under deck." Captain Valtharos waived his wand and a large ornate crate hovered down the walkway and gently glided until it stopped next to the aforementioned Angel.

"How many eggs are in the crate?" Dumbledore asked, he was rather intrigued that the long thought extinct race of dragons had actually hidden themselves on an undiscovered island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Four, they are the only ones left of the clutch. I am still uncomfortable leaving them with children amok, but I trust the decision in the King and Queen. Guard them with your life Headmaster." the Captain spoke severely.

"I will do my best, you have my word." Dumbledore replied

The Captain gave the two professors his gratitude and handed the large wooden crate over to Professor Thándurin. "My men and I will leave before sunrise, if your House-Elves could restock our supplies in that given amount of time give them my thanks. May the Gods watch over you all."

"And you as well, my friend." Professor Thándurin replied solemnly. He prayed quietly that the Gods would shine light in their favor so that the eggs could one day return home.


	7. Chapter 7 A Very Happy Birthday

**Chapter 7 A Very Happy Birthday**

Madam Amelia Bones was a cutthroat no nonsense woman. It was because of this attitude and fair judgment against everyone she's come across in the office that she was well respected amongst the Ministry employees and quickly rose ranks in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If there was one thing that frustrated the woman to no end, is when cases were not tied up in a pretty bow. Bones hated to leave any loose ends as they could be detrimental to a case. As such when she was an Auror she had made it her personal goal to be as thorough in her cases as seemingly possible. So one could imagine her complete befuddlement and anger when she was presented with a case such as this by her Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Supervisor of Angelic Family Records Office, Audrey Bleckley.

Before the strong chin woman sat a folder regarding the Sirius Black case and the Potter Family book. Papers from the file were laid out across her desk and Madam Bones was angered on how flimsy the case was. She rubbed tiredly at her temples and squinted her eyes shut to ward off a forming headache. And she thought working with Minister Fudge was tiring, this made her job all the more stressful. "So what I am hearing is that there is a possibility that an innocent man is rotting away in Azkaban and has so for nearly ten years?"

Bleckley shifted in her seat uncomfortably while Scrimgeour sat impassively. "Indeed it is a far stretch." Scrimgeour muttered as he looked pointedly at the Supervisor. "Had it not been for the fact that there are no records of a trial, both public and private, pertaining to the convict we would not be having this meeting."

"But we are having this meeting Head Auror Scrimgeour." Madam Bones pointed out. "I would very much like to know how is it that many suspected Death Eaters had the chance of trial yet one was ostracized. Had the defeat of You-Know-Who turned everyone's brains to mush?" she lifted a brow. Back in the early eighties Amelia Bones had only been an Auror for a couple of years and as such was spent mostly out on the field with her fellow comrades. She had assumed, as did the rest of the Angelic World apparently, that Black had received a private trial and was convicted then sent to Azkaban and that was that. Majority didn't think much of it, since he was from a dark family that had no qualms supporting a Darkángel bent on ruling over all of Magical Britain. Looking back, Bones was ashamed of herself for such assumption.

Madam Bones turned her attention to the Potter Ledger and rested her eyes on Black's name and relation to the Potter twins. Godfather. Clear and printed in bold print proved otherwise that Black had at least never betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If that was true than what really had happen in the conflict between Black and Pettigrew? Already Madam Bones could feel another bout of migraines. "Scrimgeour, I want you to assign your most trusted Aurors to this case. From this moment on, it is now reopen for investigation. I want enough evidence to sway a good deal of the Council into having a trial for Black. Until then, this must all be kept under wraps, I do not like the idea of Minister Fudge starting a partnership with Lord Nott and it would be detrimental to our cause if either caught wind of this. On second thought include the Minister's new Undersecretary Umbridge." Madam Bones knew that the woman in pink had a rather sadistic side and was loyal to Fudge to a fault. Now much couldn't be said about the bumbling Minister but the Undersecretary had taken to her new position in stride. The already biased laws against Wereshifters had increased exponentially and had made getting jobs near impossible.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Scrimgeour questioned uncertainty. Though he wasn't the first on the scene, Minister Fudge actually was, he remembered vividly the maniac laughter from Black and the mad gleam that seemed all too familiar amongst the dark family. Black was truly insane and dangerous, just like his precious Dark Lord, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was still the Godfather to the famous Harry Potter and twin sister they would not be sitting before Madam Bones, wasting all of their precious time in his opinion.

The woman turned her sharp eyes to her colleague. "Until officially proven otherwise, we are now under the assumption that Black is innocent until he is proven guilty, just like the other suspected Death Eaters. I want the Potter Ledger to be sent to the Department of Mysteries and have the Unspeakables scan the Family Book for any impairments the book may have to cover our bases. I want all your findings a week before August 15th. I know it is a short time coming but that is when the Council meets up next and it is best not to have an emergency meeting. Half of the Councilmen will make up an extravagant excuse as to why they can't be present."

"Yes Madam Bones." Scrimgeour replied in a gruff voice.

"If that is all, you are excused." Scrimgeour and Bleckley nodded and stood from their respective seats. "Ms. Bleckley please stay behind for a moment." the two women waited in silence until the door shut closed behind the Head Auror. "Ms. Bleckley, I would like to know what interest you had regarding the Potters that made you decide to randomly skim through the books and perform a Family-Tree Charm?"

"I did as a favor for a friend of mine Madam Bones." Bleckley responded nervously.

"A friend you say?" Madam Bones lifted a questioning brow. "You know that it is illegal to bring in an unauthorized person into the office unless they had requested an appointment through me?"

"Yes ma'am." Bleckley responded, she fought the urge to twiddle her thumbs like she did when she and Minerva were called to the Headmaster's office. Minerva was quite the prankster back in their day and would somehow manage to drag Audrey through all of her shenanigans. Not much has changed it seems.

"This friend, what did he or she have interest in the Potters?"

"..."

"Ms. Bleckley, let me be clear with you. What you have done is a serious crime and you could lose your job and serve a few years in Azkaban if convicted. Are you aware of this?"

"Yes Madam." Audrey Bleckley responded.

"Then what was a friend of yours looking for in the Potter Family Book?" Madam Bones was quickly losing patience with the supervisor.

"...My friend wanted to know if there were any other relatives alive related to the twins. She didn't like the way they were being treated at the home they are staying."

Madam Bones latched onto the last of the sentence. "Are the Potter children being abused?" she asked dangerously. Amelia Bones has had a soft spot for children since the war. Her older brother, Edgar Bones, and his family were murdered, her parents too were killed in the war. All that was left of the Bones family was herself and her younger brother along with his wife and only child. Far too many families, especially children, were murdered in the Angel War. And now whenever Amelia Bones would hear accusations pertaining to child abuse she would show no mercy on the convicts like the Goblins and their money.

"I haven't been told much, but I think so."

Madam Bones sat back in her chair pondering. She was wondering how this would hold in court if this came to light, Minister Fudge would surely deny Black a trial and the man would spend the rest of his days rotting away in Azkaban. Unless..._yes why not? That would work in their favor. _"Ms. Bleckley, I will let you off the hook with only a fine. But your friend will have to be a witness in the trial if we are ever to find the truth pertaining to Sirius Black. Is it safe to assume that this friend of yours is a professor at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Madam Bones."

"Excellent. I would hate to exploit the child's fame, but this will work in our favor and theirs. Black's case will have to rest on the back of child abuse. As much as I hate bending the law in my favor, I'll write in my lodge that I gave Professor McGonagall permission to enter your office." This would work out well, since the professor was a Deputy Headmistress she would not need the permission of the Headmaster when it came to cases of child abuse.

"How did you...?" Bleckley trailed off

"Call it intuition Ms. Bleckley. I'm letting you off light this time Miss Bleckley, you're an exceptional employee and I would hate to have to fire you. That being said, don't ever let an incident such as this occur ever again, understood?"

"Yes Madam Bones." Bleckley sighed in relief, Minerva owed her big time for this. After the supervisor was dismissed from the office, Madam Bones sat back tiredly in her armchair.

The working day had barely begun and she already was exhausted. The next few weeks would be straining her nerves, the Council was always reluctant to go over old cases, especially ones from the war. Add into the fact that it is about the man convicted for being a Death Eater, betrayed an old Light Family to You-Know-Who, and killed a fellow Angel and twelve innocent Muggles then it will be by a miracle by the Gods if this case were to finally have the loose ends tied.

Madam Bones' secretary inserted her head into the office. She was a recent Hogwarts graduate and Madam Bones appreciated her efforts greatly. "Madam Bones, Minister Fudge has rescheduled his meeting with you regarding the DMLE budget to an hour from now."

"Thank you Ms. Morag." It was going to be a long day in the Ministry Building it appeared.

Harry felt a an old ache between his shoulders. He felt disoriented and weak. _What happen last night?_ he thought wearily. Harry squinted his eyes from the sun rays hitting his face. He blinked rapidly and noticed half of his body was sprawled on the hard floor while the other half was still on the old mattress.

It was then Harry began to notice subtle differences. His vision was sharper, everything about him was more defined and clear. He could make out the small imperfections of his wardrobe across the room. Then there was his hearing. Harry could hear the deep breaths of his sleeping sister as though he was sleeping next to her. And if he could strain his ears, Harry could hear his Aunt Petunia's footsteps down in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her Dinky Duddydums; Uncle Vernon was already at work.

Harry tried standing but only to fall back onto the floor. His balance was off today, his weight had shifted. It was then Harry could feel soft feathers against the skin on his back, the back of his shirt was in tatters. He rotated his shoulders and felt two extra appendages shifting along with his shoulder muscles. Harry's eyes widen in shock. _Wings...I have wings!_ With giddy excitement Harry shifted his new wings and gazed upon them in awe.

They were a black color and shined brilliantly in the sunlight. the wings looked like they could encompass Harry's whole torso and looked like it was a wingspan of nine feet. The wings could very easily lift and carry the small boy. "Wicked..." Harry breathed out. The next few minutes were spent with Harry trying to learn how to stand with the added weight on his shoulders. He had finally accomplished such a feat when his twin sister began to awaken.

The twins gasped simultaneously. Arya was looking at Harry's wings in awe and Harry was looking at Arya's face. Her face was more angular, though still held a childlike quality to them, her ears were pointed. Then there were her eyes, they were slanted and the green colored pupils were more vibrant. Her eyes reminded Harry of the eyes seen on cats. Harry grinned happily when he saw his sister test out her new wings, they too were colored black. He also noticed that the back of her shirt was in tatters as well.

"Do you remember what happen last night?" Arya asked.

"Not much, I remember feeling like I was going to explode but after that." Harry shrugged. It was then he remembered that today was their birthday. "Happy Birthday Arya." he grinned

Arya smiled softly and responded. "Happy Birthday Harry." The Dursleys had never acknowledged the twins birthday and would do anything in their power to make the twins as miserable as possible. There was one year when their 'Aunt' Marge had come to town with one of her rabid dogs. Just for the fun of it, the large dog was set loose and chased the twins up the tree in the backyard. They were there until midnight. Another time the Dursleys had given presents to Dudley as a just because moment. Uncle Vernon had grinned madly at the distraught twins.

It was also a rule to never mention their birthday to the Dursleys; one of many stupid rules in Harry's opinion. The first time Harry had asked why they never celebrated their birthday to which Aunt Petunia snipped. "Normal children have birthdays, not freaks." and was sent away to the cupboard for asking such a question.

Yes every year their birthday went by and the only ones to celebrate it were Harry and Arya. It had come as a tradition to stay up until midnight gazing at the stars and whisper to one another Happy Birthday before presenting each other with small gifts. Which reminded Harry. "I was gonna give you this last night but then we got our wings." Harry went rummaging under the loose floorboard underneath their bed. He pulled out a beaded necklace with a brown and white feather attached at the end. "This is for you Arya." Harry said. It had taken Harry a year to save enough money and buy it at a small thrift shop not far from school. It wasn't that the necklace was expensive just that the Dursleys hardly gave any money to him and Arya.

Arya stared at the necklace in hand, silent for a few moments before she laughed. Harry looked at his sister confused and slightly hurt. "Sorry Harry, I love it. It's just I got you something similar." She ran to the desk, after trying and falling for a few times, and pulled open a drawer and began rifling through old papers until she reach the bottom. Arya pulled out a beaded bracelet with a black feather attached to it.

Harry grinned impishly at Arya and took the offered bracelet. "Great minds think alike."

Arya snorted. "There had always been exceptions to rules, why should now be any different?" she smirked. Harry only stuck his tongue out childishly and placed the bracelet on his wrist.

"Thanks Rya." he said softly. He looked up at his sister and gave her a bemused smile, it was still weird noticing how different she looked than from last night. "I think we'll need new shirts." Harry gesture to their tattered clothing.

"None of our Muggle clothing has any flaps for our wings. I noticed our robes did though. How do you think Aunt Petunia will react when she sees these?" Arya flapped her wings a few times. Papers on the desk were scattered all around the floor, small wind circling about the room. "Wow..." she breathed as she stared at her wings. With the sun catching her from behind she really did look like an Angel. A rather small Angel.

"Cupid!" Harry exclaimed. "You could be cupid for Halloween."

"Do I look like a small, chubby, baby boy to you?" she placed her hand on her hips.

"Well you are small-ow!" Harry rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder.

"Prat." Arya muttered as she walked to the wardrobe and drew out dark green robes. "Harry are you just gonna stand there all day?"

Harry was admiring his wings once more. They would twitch at the lightest of touch and the feathers were indeed very soft. The wings almost seemed fragile, and Harry found it hard to believe that these very wings would later on carry him high into the sky. "We're gonna learn how to fly! We'll do all those cool aerial tricks we see in those quidditch teams Eragon showed us!"

Arya couldn't help but feel the same way as her brother. "And maybe we'll actually join a quidditch team at Hogwarts! I'm going to show all those boys never to underestimate me." she spoke fiercely. And Harry had no trouble believing that his sister would follow through with her words. "But first maybe we should learn how to actually fly, yes?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll just be happy to have my feet off the ground." Harry waived off. "Now come on let's go downstairs before Dudley eats up all the breakfast...again."

The twins raced down the stairs through the hallway and into the kitchen. Dudley was already at the table, happily gorging away at his breakfast. Aunt Petunia had just set down two plates for the twins, smaller portions of course, and Dudley stared at them hungrily. This only encouraged him to eat faster so he could have his cousins' helpings. Harry and Arya smirked at one another and walked in happily. "Good morning!" Arya spoke brightly. The Dursleys looked up in confusion as they never heard Arya sound so cheerful before. Their reactions were priceless, in Harry's opinion. Dudley's eyes bulged, his mouth went slack and his fork clattered on the tiled floor. Aunt Petunia's face looked horror stricken as she stood rigidly next to the table. She let out a small whimper and promptly fainted.

"Yes this is definitely a good morning." Harry agreed with his sister. Brother and sister sat and ate happily away on their breakfast, ignoring their unconscious aunt and the fact that for the first time Dudley left the kitchen without finishing his food. Today was already a far better birthday than all the years previous combined.

The Potters were promptly surprised when Professor Holcomb had showed up to their household and picked them up. Even more surprised once they enter the Holcomb Residence and were greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday!" It was a surprise birthday party! People were actually celebrating their birthday instead of just acting as though it never happened.

The party was held in the yard behind the house. Everyone they knew was present. The large Weasley family, Nasuada and her parents, Professor McGonagall, the Holcombs of course and then there was a man they didn't recognize. The man was tall and looked strong. He had light brown hair and wings as well as amber colored eyes. There was something familiar to him though Harry and Arya couldn't make out why that was. Before Harry could ponder further he was dragged away by his friends to play a quick tossing game.

Nasuada was busy showing Arya some basics in flying, something about a correct stance. Ron and Eragon eagerly wanted to know how Harry's wings looked and both agreed that it made Harry looked cooler. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley shared knowing smiles when they saw Ginny Weasley blush and scampered away to the other girls.

The Weasley twins had somehow convinced Harry into being taught some 'flying' lessons, although how was anyone's guess, each would grab an arm and carry him ten feet into the air and let go. Harry had started getting the hang of it the third time around until Professor McGonagall and Arya had both shouted at the three boys.

"Of all the idiotic things you could have done..." Professor McGonagall stood over the sheepish ginger haired twins.

"You decided to listen to the Weasley twins? Are you stupid?" Arya was shouting at her brother.

"He could have been injured!"

"Your wings could have broke and you would have been the only one in our class that couldn't fly."

"Wait until I tell your Mother of such a stunt."

"And you!" both had shouted simultaneously; Arya to the twins and the Transfiguration Professor to Harry. "A word of caution to the wise, if the Weasley twins ever decide to rope you into one of their shenanigans I would hope you have the sense to turn them down!"

"If I catch you trying to drop my brother from the sky again I'll pummel you like I did to my cousin!"

"Are we clear?" the two Angels spoke. Harry, Fred, and George both took in the similar stances of their professor and of Arya and tried valiantly to hold in their mad fits of laughter. They failed. The twins leaned on one another for support while Harry was laying on his back gasping for breath between laughs. Professor McGonagall groaned tiredly and walked away. Arya huffed and pulled Harry up by his ears, ignoring his complaints, and trailed him away from the other twins.

"Idiot." Arya muttered. Harry gave Arya a cheeky grin in return. It was then that the Potter twins heard quiet chuckling from behind them. It was the same man they saw earlier conversing with Professor Holcomb and Mr. Shacklebolt.

"Hello?" Harry said questionably while rubbing his ear. _Pulled hard enough Arya?_

_You deserved it._ Arya snipped back.

"Hello." the man said politely "My name is Remus Lupin. I was an old friend of your parents. The two of you reminded me of your parents. You both have Lily's eyes and James color hair and type in Harry's case. Sorry." Lupin grinned teasingly. The Potters grinned back just as easily, while Harry tried valiantly to flatten his hair. "A lost cause I'm afraid. The Potter hair is impervious even to grooming charms. The Gods know how many times Lily tried to tame James' wild hair." He smiled down at the two Potters. Harry however also noticed that Lupin had a sad look about him that was easy to miss at first glance.

"You knew our parents?" Arya asked excitingly. She and her brother were always eager to hear more information about their parents. They wondered if Professor McGonagall knew their parents well enough, they've tried asking Professor Holcomb but he was not yet a professor at Hogwarts when they were in school, so he didn't know them too well.

"Was good friends with both your mom and dad in Hogwarts." Lupin gave a small smile.

"How did our parents look like?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Y-you don't know how James and Lily look like." Lupin replied confusingly. Arya and Harry both agreed then at that moment not to tell Lupin how they were not even aware of their parents' name until a few weeks ago. It was then Lupin and the twins sat down and he began telling stories of their parents.

It wasn't long until all the children were sitting around laughing at all the old stories of Hogwarts. The Weasley twins nearly fainted when they learned Lupin's nickname was Moony, though Harry couldn't understand why. As it had turn out their Dad was part of a group calling themselves Marauders and spent most of their time pranking the student body; mainly Slytherins. Nasuada huffed at that. Just as Lupin was about to inform them how they had gotten all the House-Elves drunk off of butterbeer, Mrs. Holcomb and Weasley announced dinner was finished.

A few tables were set together outside and everyone was seated. Then Mrs. Holcomb brought out a large cake in white frosting and written in green icing was 'Happy Birthday Harry &amp; Arya'. The twins were awed as they never had a cake for themselves. They rarely had cake unless it was from when there was a classroom party. The people then broke out into song, singing Happy Birthday to the Potters. The Weasley twins were the loudest.

Once food was eaten, as well as the cake, presents were then handed to the flustered twins. They never before received that many presents before! Mrs. Weasley had knitted them sweaters "For when it gets cold in Hogwarts." both were green because it went well with their eyes. Arya's had the letter A while Harry had the letter H.

"You're an honorary Weasley now, those sweaters prove it." Ron said. Ron had given them both candy called Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"And they mean every flavor." Murtagh had warn them.

Professor McGonagall had given them their very own personal scrying mirrors. "You're lucky, when I was your age we had to write letters and use owls if we wanted to talk to our friends." she said. Harry was mildly intrigued about having an owl for a pet, but for some reason it didn't sit well with him.

Much to Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall's chagrin, Professor Holcomb had given the Potters both a beginners prank book. Harry grin madly while Arya shook her head in faux annoyance. The look Harry received from the Transfiguration Professor warned Harry not to use it for some time.

Eragon had given Harry an old snitch "I know how much you like it." and gave an astonished Arya a quaffle. "You said you like to be a chaser so I thought you would like to practice with a quaffle."

"Thank you..." Arya said softly and before Harry or Eragon knew what was happening, Arya gave the flustered boy a brief hug. "Don't get too use to that." she warned and ignored the growing smirk on her brother's face. _Wipe that look off your face._

_Whatever you say Arya._ Harry said in singsong voice.

Nasuada had given Arya a book titled _Ancient Runes for the Dimwitted._ "It's a beginners book, I know you told me you were interested a little in runes. Ignore the title, it was the nicest one I could come across." she explained quickly before Arya could lose her temper. She given Harry a book titled _Quidditch Through the Ages_. And after much 'encouragement' from Ron and Eragon Harry promised to lend it to them to read. The twins felt nauseous when they heard that.

Murtagh had only one book in hand. "I thought you guys would like to read some fairytale stories since you never grew up in the Angelic World." The book was titled _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. "My personal favorite is _The Tale of Three Brothers_." Murtagh spoke.

Lupin was the last to give the twins a present. The Potters were pleasantly surprised as they had only met the man this afternoon. "It's a photo album of your parents and friends while we were growing up. There's even a few pictures of you both as babies in there." he gave a soft smile.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he and Arya flipped through a few of the pages. "T-thank you Mr. Lupin." the twins spoke thickly.

"You can call me Remus, if you like." The twins gave the man watery smiles as Arya placed the photo album carefully down with the rest of their presents.

The sun had long set when the twins had to return to the Dursley home. Professor Holcomb had instructed the twins how to get them back into their Muggle forms as it wouldn't do to walk amongst Muggles with their wings showing. He also made a promise that he would teach them the basics in flying like he taught Eragon earlier in the year. The fraternal twins of course were ecstatic in learning how to fly, it was in their nature after all! All in all it was a very special birthday for the Potters.


	8. Chapter 8 Newfound Evidence

**Chapter 8 Newfound Evidence **

An unopened letter laid at in front of Professor Dumbledore. The renown Angel found it funny that of all things, a letter was what intimidated him. Though in his defense it wasn't an ordinary letter. It was addressed to him yes, but it wasn't necessarily for him. Dumbledore had not forgotten that only a few days ago was the Potters eleventh birthday; their inheritance. And only a few minutes ago a Ministry owl had flown through the window and dropped off a letter. The Headmaster knew what the letter contained, the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter.

It was normal for when orphaned children were left with a will it was either read come their eleventh birthday or their seventeenth. Since they were still minors now and Albus was their magical guardian, it was his decision whether to postpone it or not. And that was where the dilemma laid. He knew what laid in the will. Besides the listing of personal items given to love ones there was a chance the Potters would have expressed where they would like their children to live. He knew without a doubt that the Dursleys were not an option. But it was imperative that they stayed with their Aunt Petunia, for their safety.

Also were the list of properties and responsibilities to the House of Potter that was important for Harry as he would become a Lord to family come his seventeenth birthday. Were the twins ready for such a responsibility? They had already had a lot put on them this summer. Finding out they're angels, their parents were murdered by a notorious Darkángel, and that Harry was famous among the angelic world.

Add in the prophecy pertaining to Harry Potter... he may not live to see his seventeenth. Why stress the twins of future perils now, they were only children. Childhood was a wondrous thing and once gone, it's gone for good. Perhaps it was best until the twins turned seventeen. By then they would be able to handle such a sensitive subject. _It is in their best interest not to go to the reading_. Dumbledore thought. "I am doing the right thing, or his my judgment clouding?" the Headmaster's familiar, a phoenix named Fawkes, gave a soft trill. It help lift the spirits of Dumbledore, somewhat. "Thank you Fawkes." His decision was made, he would withhold the reading of the will until they turned seventeen. He hoped this was the right thing to do.

The four soon-to-be first years were a little away from the Weasleys home, nicknamed the Burrow. Harry was nearly bouncing with excitement that made Arya roll her eyes at her brother more than once. She too was excitement but was doing a better job in reeling in her emotions. The reason to Harry's excitement was that today the four would be receiving some flight lessons. It was in Professor Holcomb's words that it would be smart to have some knowledge of the gift before being taught at school. Ron had informed the twins that many of the Pureblood kids had their own private tutor to teach them to fly.

Mrs. Weasley had some reserves at the thought of the children learning to fly outside of Hogwarts but conceded when Professor Holcomb had informed her that he would be the one instructing. The Angel took teaching as seriously as Professor McGonagall and was not one to stand for shenanigans. "Flying is a gift bestowed by the Gods. It is to be reverent and appreciative, not to be taken lightly. Any foolery and I will end the lessons immediately. Understood?" The four gave their responses and their excitement dampen somewhat as the seriousness of the situation took hold.

Harry noticed that Eragon was no longer the cheery happy boy he'd come to know, but a straight face and attentive person. He resembled his dad greatly and though he had already had some lessons in flight he paid attention in rapt attention. "Now I doubt any of you read any books on how to fly, however just in case you did, toss it from you mind." Harry snickered at Arya's bewildered look. Arya didn't read any books on flight but was still surprised to hear a professor telling students not to read in the first place. "Flying is something that you can't learn from a book. It is something you must experience firsthand. Now everyone on your feet." Professor Holcomb commanded.

Though this was a serious matter, Harry was just happy to be standing and stretching his muscles. He hated sitting still for long periods of time, it reminded of the times he would be sent to the cupboard. There was one time he was locked in the cupboard all afternoon simply because he was breathing too fast. "Alright everyone stretch out your wings. Get the muscles loose and relax. Good, now I don't want any of you to be afraid. Flying is in our nature, it's what makes us who we are. The first thing I'm gonna do is get your wings acclimated to feeling wind brush against the feathers. Eragon front and center." There was no mistaking that Holcomb was in professor mode. Before now Harry had only seen the light hearted, joking, and sometimes serious side to the Angel. The man that stood before him greatly differed, he carried himself with unmistakable authority and was not one to take lightly.

"Now since Eragon has had experience in this, I want the rest of you to pay close attention." Professor Holcomb's wand slid from its holster and into his grasp. He pointed it at the young boy and said a spell, wind spouted from the wand's tip. Eragon's wings pump up as it caught the air. He started flapping experimentally against the wind until he was a good foot off from the ground. The other three stood in awe while Eragon was laughing in delight. "So, what can you gather from this little demonstration?"

_Eragon is actually good at something? _

_ Rya!_

"Our wings flap against wind?" Ron answered.

"Was that an answer or a question?" Professor Holcomb raised a brow.

"A-answer sir." Ron's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Good and Ronald here is correct. The wind is an excellent aid for flight beginners. When there is a good and steady wind and we feel like a good fly, our wings intuitively begin to flap. Not much energy is needed to lift off the ground if two things come into play: elevation and wind. Which is why we are on top of this hill today, and while there is no wind present that should not be a problem for us." Professor Holcomb grinned "Alright Ronald since you have answered the question correctly, you get to go up first."

The young Weasley stood nervously in front of the DADA Professor. "No need to be nervous, the wind doesn't bite." Ron gulped and took a deep breath before relaxing his shoulders. "Ready then?"

"Yes." Ron still sounded nervous, but he wasn't backing down much to the approval of Professor Holcomb.

"Good." Once more wind emitted from the Professor's wand. Ron was a little startled on the wind brushing against his feathers; not something he was used to. "Don't think so hard just concentrate on the feeling." Ron closed his eyes and his pinched face relaxed and a serene smile took place. He began to flap his wings slowly at first, but then placed more power behind them and slowly but surely his feet left the ground. Ron smiled widely as he noticed he was now a few feet off the ground. "Excellent job Ronald!"

It was in similar fashion for the Potter twins. Arya took great delight in feeling the wind carry her as well as blow through her long hair. Harry loved it too, he felt free. He was only a few feet off the ground, nevertheless it was exhilarating. This feeling he had in his heart was hard to describe, it made him feel lighter than the air itself. Harry was strongly reminded of his flying dream that he had a few days previous, only this was better as he was experiencing it now. If Harry was having such fun now, he couldn't wait to fly like the players in quidditch one day.

Professor Holcomb had then walked down the slope, placing cushioning charms about, and stood at the foot of the hill. They were then instructed that they would glide down the hill and to practice their landing. "I will do this a few times with the help of wind, but then I want you to do it on your own. It is okay if you fall, this is all part of learning. Everyone at one point or another has fallen onto the ground a few times, and anyone who tells you differently is a conceited ass." here the children chuckled.

"It is a good thing my mom didn't hear that. She would have scourgified his mouth." Ron said to the others.

"Wouldn't work, my mom does that at least once a day. I think he's immune to the taste now." Eragon laughed.

"Then maybe Mrs. Holcomb can help with our 'dear' Uncle Vernon. He curses as if it was an art form. Aunt Petunia doesn't know, but Uncle Vernon began teaching Dudley some of his favorite words." Arya informed the others.

"Dudley did curse in front of Aunt Petunia once, she nearly fainted." Harry grinned. His aunt was overdramatic in a lot of ways.

"Enough chattering!" Professor Holcomb called from down the hill. "Eragon you're up first. I want you three to pay attention to his form." Harry could see the wind curve up the hill up to the spot the four were congregated. Eragon took a stance, wings stretched. He jumped and angled his body down the hill. His wings stayed open and stationary, just gliding. When Eragon came to the foot of the hill, he brought his feet in front of him, flapped his wings a few times to station himself before landing softly on the grass. "Who can tell me what Eragon has done?"

"He angled his body to follow the winds path." Arya answered

"Correct. You always angle your body according to the wind currents, whether it be flying with the wind or against it as Eragon has shown. I cannot stress enough the importance of proper technique. I do not want to catch any of you flying upside down or any other fancy tricks. Most of those are impractical outside the quidditch arena, understood?" He was met with a chorus of 'yes'. "Good, Arya you're up." The rest of the afternoon was spent gliding down the hill with or without the aid of Professor Holcomb's wind. Harry had fallen a few times but was enjoying the lesson anyway. He had waited eagerly for weeks to get to this point.

There was more to flying than simply flapping your wings. Professor Holcomb explained some of the ways to turn, the position of your wings. And most importantly, stamina. Flying was just as laborious as running or swimming was to Muggles. It was the reason why first years weren't allowed to participate in quidditch teams at Hogwarts. For most their wings had only just grew in the summer before term started. The muscles in the wings were too weak for such a sport. The four were put out as they had aspired to being on their respective houses' quidditch teams. Though Harry could understand what Professor Holcomb meant, it was same thing as learning how to walk, he couldn't very well play tag or run throughout the playground only a few weeks later.

After a hearty dinner at the Burrow, Mr. Weasley had apparated the twins back to Privet Drive. It was a hilarious encounter as Mr. Weasley was enamored with all things Muggle and had asked many questions to the flustering Dursleys. Uncle Vernon's face would turn different shades the more questions that were asked. Such as "How are the dishes washed in that box?" he meant the dishwasher, or "How does eleckity work?" and Harry's personal favorite "Are pigs allowed to eat at the dinner table?" by which he meant the Potter's cousin Dudley. Harry and Arya had a hard time holding in fits of laughter and Mr. Weasley was for all in purposes kicked out of the house and the twins sent up to their room.

"Right Nymphadora, what can you tell me about this case file?" the gruff voice belonging to seasoned Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody asked his trainee. Nymphadora, commonly known as Tonks, bristled and her hair turned red at being referred to her first name. Still she answered the eccentric Angel.

"The files regarding to Sirius Black are incomplete." she replied. The three of them, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was present also, were in Moody's cubicle in the Auror office. It was under heavy silencing charms that were reapplied at random by the paranoid Angel. "There are no papers regarding to any Black Trial, nor are there any papers that show the scanning of the accused wand."

"Right, which means someone has done a hell of a job of messing up. Now Kingsley have you manage to reconstruct the scene?"

Kingsley was a tall dark skinned man, much like his younger brother, and had dark eyes, and no hair. He spoke in a deep, smooth voice "It took some time going through the witness reports but I've manage to get a decent layout." Kingsley unrolled a thick parchment and an exact replica of a busy Muggle street sprung up; similar to pictures in a pop-up book. "According to the witnesses the two Angels stood five feet apart. Pettigrew was being chased by Black and had finally stopped and accused Black of treachery to the Potters."

"Pettigrew was the one being chased?" Moody asked. "And you are sure it was Pettigrew being chased?"

"Yes, we received testimonies from more than one Muggle. Pettigrew was being chased. I have reviewed all of the Muggles' memories myself. "The only problem is that in the file it is said that Pettigrew confronted Black as he was the one fleeing."

"So somebody made an error?" Tonks asked

"That's putting it mildly. It sounded as though a rookie was the first to the scene, had they been under my mentorship they would have been out of the Auror program faster than you could say Azkaban." Moody snarled.

"Easy there Mad-Eye." Though Tonks could understand her mentor's ire. It was not common knowledge to the average Angel, but Tonks was in fact related to the Blacks; on her Mother's side. Her mom had been disowned for marrying her dad, a Muggleborn, until her cousin Regulus Black took Lordship a year after the end of the Angel War.

She had some memories of her cousin Sirius, he was always laughing. And he did stay with her and her parents for a few years after he was disowned from the Black family so she had looked to Sirius as an older brother of sorts. It was serendipitous that she would now be assigned to help assist in his freedom. She wanted to do this, her mother and cousin Regulus had always said that Sirius was innocent. Regulus would try to use his Lordship of House of Black to try and reopen Sirius' case, but was often denied. Tonks knew it was because he was a Black, and it was why she kept her heritage under wraps. In fact had it not been for Moody, Tonks never would have been accepted into the Auror program. "Do we know who was first on the scene and detained Black?" Tonks asked

Mad-Eye snorted. "You know him too lass. It's our 'prestigious' Minister Fudge. He was a Hit Angel back then. Catching Black was one of the factors that helped Fudge win his political campaign.

"How is it that his notes are the only ones I see here? I know for a fact there were a team of Hit Angels before Aurors appeared on the scene."

Kingsley and Tonks flipped through various files but found no other notes from the Hit Angels. "Is it possible that they were misplaced after all these years?"

"If that were the case then I'm a petite ballerina." Tonks snorted into her hand. "We can speculate that later, what else do you have?"

"So Pettigrew is shouting to Black how he could betray the Potters to Voldemort. A Muggle that was near Black watched with confusion as to who was Voldemort and then he saw the large explosion where Pettigrew was standing and a large crater was formed and the twelve bodies were strewn about."

"Did this Muggle see a stick in hand pointing at Pettigrew?"

"According to these notes, the Muggle was never asked that question." Tonks responded. "The Hit Angels might have not thought to ask that question, since they saw Black laughing madly at the horrific scene."

"What do they teach those Angels down there?" Mad-Eye grumbled. "What about the blasting zone, what can you take from it?"

"...It does not make any sense at all." Kingsley spoke puzzlingly "If what the Muggles saw was accurate, then the crater would have formed at a different angle and seven, rather than twelve of the Muggles would have been killed. Also there is the Blasting Curse itself. Black is powerful enough to destroy the body of Pettigrew, his magical core count is slightly higher than average, but there would have been at least blood stains scattered around the crater and a little more than just a _finger_.

"Then there is the angle of the crater, after using some arithmancy equations I found it impossible for Black to have shot the curse at that deep of an angle unless he was a foot away from Pettigrew. And had that been the case then Black would have been dead as well."

"That is suspicious...what if we were to say that Pettigrew supposedly shot the blasting curse, then what?" Kingsley looked confused, as did Tonks, but reset the Muggle Street to Moody's liking. "I don't believe it." Shacklebolt looked at the scene in surprised. "Everything matches up, the depth and angle of the crater. The blasting zone behind Pettigrew that is able to kill the twelve Muggles fits. And it is just far enough away that Pettigrew is able to survive with minor cuts and scratches. If he in fact survived the curse, then he would have cut off his finger and apparated under the cover of the smoke."

"Okay, this is all just speculation. If we're going to go with Pettigrew being the perpetrator and framed Black, how are we gonna prove that Pettigrew is actually alive?" Tonks asked the two Aurors

"You never been to the Angelic Family Records Office, that is where every Angel born in Britain is recorded. Families are able to trace back their lineage all the way to Pre-Hogwarts Era. Pettigrew will surely be in there. Kingsley I want you and Trainee Tonks to head down to the office and acquire the book. And keep this under wraps, not one syllable to another person. Make sure you're not being followed. Constant vigilance!" Moody shouted the last sentence. Moody handed Kingsley a form request that was already signed by the Head of DMLE, though how Tonks knew not, and dismissed the two.

After nearly tripping over her chair, Tonks and Kingsley left the cubicle and the Auror Office altogether. They waived politely to Mr. Weasley as he was heading to the cafeteria for lunch and came up to the office. "Good afternoon, Ms. Bleckley." Kingsley spoke in a smooth voice. Tonks looked around in interest, the room reminded her of the Black Library in Grimmauld Place; though she doubted any of the books would try to bite your fingers off if you weren't a Pureblood.

"Good afternoon Aurors, what can I do for you?" Ms. Bleckley asked kindly

"This here is a form to legally acquire the Pettigrew Family Book." Ms. Bleckley took the form in hand, after testing it for fraud and thoroughly reading through the woman nodded in approval.

"And for how long will you be needing the book?"

"At least up until the fifteenth of August." Kingsley replied

The woman looked surprised but shook it off. "I will be back momentarily." Ms. Bleckley informed the duo. A few minutes later the Supervisor came back with a thin book in hand. "Here you go." she smiled at them kindly

The duo thanked the supervisor and walked back over to their cubicle. Where they were interrogated by Moody as to if they were really Tonks and Kingsley. _Paranoid old coot._ Tonks thought angrily. "Now let's see if Pettigrew is actually dead as we are to believe." He opened the thin book to the first page; the most recent family member with the Pettigrew name.

**Peter Pettigrew**

**Born:** April 14, 1960

**Status:** Alive

**Blood Status:** Halfblood

**Species:** Darkángel

**Gender:** Male

**Magical Core Count:** 461/700

More information was draught down, such as appearance, height, weight and any special magical abilities he may have. The Aurors and Auror-in-training were surprised to note that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus, a rat. But more importantly Peter Pettigrew was not dead, as the world thought, but was alive and possibly in hiding. Tonks sat back against her chair, stunned, Sirius didn't kill Peter Pettigrew, Pettigrew was alive somewhere, and none of this was made known until today.

"I believe we have more than enough information to open a case for Sirius Black. Tomorrow we will regroup to finalize our notes and then present them to Madam Bones, excellent work Nymphadora. Keep this up and we'll make an Auror out of you yet." Mad-Eye spoke in a rough voice. "Now I think it's well time we head back over to the Auror Academy, Auror Shacklebolt I'll see you later." Kingsley nodded before heading his way over to the mess hall.

Meanwhile as Tonks was walking to the floos she couldn't help but think back to her family. Her family was a somewhat small and broken one. Her cousin Regulus was a single father, he had an eleven year old son name Draco. Her mom's sisters were gone, Aunt Bellatrix was in Azkaban and Aunt Narcissa disappeared into the night after her husband was persecuted and sent to Azkaban. Then there was their honorary family members, Iris Lovegood and her daughter Luna. Iris had gone into hiding when she was pregnant and after her older brother, Xenophilius Lovegood, was killed by Death Eaters. If things went right and Sirius was proven innocent, he might finally get a chance to meet his daughter. _How am I gonna keep this from them?_ Tonks thought tiredly. She would worry about that later, for now she had lessons to attend and a test to study for. _I hope you get out Sirius, for Iris' sake._


	9. Chapter 9 The Council of Angels

**Chapter 9 The Council of Angels**

Placed on her desk before Madam Amelia Bones were two files, one pertaining to the Sirius Black investigation and the other to the Potter twins investigation. She couldn't decide which was more disturbing, the blatant multiple breaks in protocol that were found regarding to detaining Sirius Black or the obvious case of abuse hidden behind the closed doors of the Dursley Household.

It was because of Miss Bleckley's friend, that Madam Bones knew the location of the Potter's residents and she was able to make headway. Before, the location of the twins was kept secret, only known to their magical guardian and to the Minister of Magic; since of course one of the Potters was famous in the Angelic World. It was disturbing to note that the twins were underweight and treated no better than common House-Elves! And to make matters worse, for the first few years within the Dursley home, the twins lived in a small cupboard under the stairs, and now they share the smallest room and sleep in the same bed.

There were two other occupants in Madam Bones' office: Auror Alastor Moody and Angelic Children Protective Services (ACPS) Agent Iris Lovegood. Madam Bones thought it was rather risky sending an agent that had previous associations with the Potters, but she was the absolute best in her field, and highly respectful among the Ministry workers. Madam Bones sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you sure that your findings are sound Agent Lovegood?" Madam Bones asked

Agent Lovegood, a short woman with silvery-blue eyes and blonde hair, gave a curt nod. "I checked the house thoroughly while it was unoccupied. There had been signs of the children at one point or another living in a cupboard. A small mattress and thin blankets are still there to this day. They live in the smallest bedroom together, when clearly there are enough rooms for everyone to have their own. Or at the very least make two of the children share a larger room together. Half of their clothes are nothing but rags, hand-me-downs from their large cousin. And there really is only one bed in the room, whether the two share the bed or one sleeps on the floor, I do not know."

"Hmm. And what of their guardians? Are they really as deplorable as you've written."

Lovegood made a scoffing noise at the back of their throat. "There are words I wish to use to describe them, but then it wouldn't be an official report. The Potters were made to serve the dinner, eat the smallest of portions, and then clean the whole kitchen while the Dursleys lounged in the living room. They are overworked, and underfed. If you would allow me, I would like to get them checked as it would make the case more concrete."

"I second that." Moody grunted out. "Those Muggles deserve to get whatever's coming toward them."

"While I agree with the both of you, for now we can do nothing further without arousing suspicion. Someone has went through a lot of trouble to cover their mistake so that Black could not receive a fair trial. It is best that until I make a motion for his trial, that no one else is made aware of the Potters. I don't want to risk the same thing happening twice." she turned her attention to Auror Moody. "And you are positive the Pettigrew Family Book stated that Pettigrew is in fact alive?"

"Yes, the books never lie. And you would have to be damn good powerful to bewitch them."

"I rather not take the chance." Madam Bones spoke dryly. "Have the book sent down as well to the Department of Mysteries, I should not have to tell you to keep this all hush up." she spoke knowingly. There were a few times where Madam Bones hated her job, this was one of those times. She loathed the fact that she had to sneak around, in her own department of all things, just to get enough evidence for a man long thought to be one of You-Know-Who's top men, to motion for a trial. It was preposterous! A true testament to how corrupt the government still was years after the Angel War.

It was necessary however, as Moody stated once before, someone had buried the case purposely. Meaning it was someone with either major influence or someone that was in a high position in the Ministry ten years ago. A person or more that was in an alliance with the now Minister Cornelius Fudge. Of course this was all speculation as there was no evidence to hold the Minister accountable. Still it was best to err on the side of caution. "Auror Moody when the meeting is in session I want you to issue out a warrant for Pettigrew as he is now, too, a suspect. Make sure the public is aware that he is also an unregistered animagus and that his form is a rat." Auror Moody nodded. "Agent Lovegood I want you to check the Potter Family Book, the twins should officially be accepted into Hogwarts by now meaning their magical guardian should be listed. I want to schedule an appointment with the three of us so that the professor is made aware and with their consent the Potter's will could be opened early."

"Their will?" Agent Lovegood asked.

"I like to cover all of my bases Agent Lovegood. Should Black turn out to be guilty for at least betraying the Potters, though highly unlikely now, I would like to see if the Potters had other friends in mind to care for the Potter twins. I'm sure the both of you share my feelings when I say, I want the twins out of that house by next summer.

"Be that as it may, we cannot know the contents of that will without the magical guardian's consent. Or else we would have to wait until the twins turned seventeen to seek permission and by then it'll be too late. The both of you are dismissed." Madam Bones said abruptly. She had some more reading to do if she was going to be prepared for tomorrow's meeting.

The rest of the day Agent Lovegood was in a daze. She was rather thankful that there was no other case that needed her attention, her mind was chaotic. One, the father of her child and the love of her life was possibly innocent, and two the Potter twins were being abused by their own flesh and blood. It was outrageous and sadly not unheard of. The old Black family came to Iris' mind. Still it was hard to believe one would purposely harm a relative of their own, let alone defenseless children. Pandora didn't know much of Lily's sister Petunia, she hardly ever talked about her. But from what she was told from James and Sirius, Petunia was a woman less than desired. And after seeing the horse faced woman and the conditions the twins lived in, Pandora could agree with them without a doubt.

Everything was just confusing now. Her world had literally flipped upside down. All these years the woman had worked hard to move on from the dark past. She couldn't afford to be lost in the past, she had a daughter to care for. Pandora was the only parent, the father locked away in Azkaban. Everyday Iris would have to convince herself that the Sirius she knew would never betray James and Lily, they were his family. But still there was this niggling sense of doubt in her mind. Pandora had gone into hiding only a few days after her brother's death, and she found out she was pregnant with her Luna. A year of war could change a person drastically.

Now after all these years, an investigation pertaining to Black had reopened. Peter was alive, it was unbelievable. For so long Remus Lupin thought he was the last true Marauder, he spent much of his time in one of the Wereshifter Tribes in Du Weldenvarden. And now to find out that Peter was actually alive, Iris should be excited, joyful. An old friend thought to be dead has returned, and yet she wasn't. She was filled with dread and suspicion. Peter was innocent, or so it is assumed, why would he hideaway and pretend to be dead, put his own mother and friends through misery? It was too much to think about, she didn't want to think about it. There was no easy way out of this case. Say it does in fact go into trial, then what? How would Iris react should the verdict be found that Sirius was innocent, or worse how would she handle if Sirius was found guilty? Iris didn't know if she could handle her scarred wounds being ripped open mercilessly for all the world to see. The next few months would be trialing for the woman.

The Council met on the fifteenth of every month in one of the meeting chambers located in the dungeons of the Ministry building. The members met to discuss the laws present or make motions for either trials or new laws. And sometimes, though rare, it was to eliminate an old law; though many of the Purebloods protested greatly at even the mention of change. Madam Bones could understand tradition, but some laws were meant to be changed for the better. These men and women were also the jurors of court cases. In the day to day cases only seven council members were needed, six regulars and one elder ruling the court. In high profile cases all fifty members were required, herself included, as well as the Chief Saint, making fifty-one present.

But today wasn't such, though all fifty-one were still required, there was also the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and the Angel Lords. The Angel Lords, were members from old bloodlines, they were handpicked by the Founders of Hogwarts as the ruling families before the Ministry of Magic was formed. Originally there were twelve Lords to govern the isles, today only five remain: Black, Longbottom, Nott, Ollivander, and Potter. It would be years before the Potter seat was taken once more. The four Lords only sat in meetings every month to help govern the laws. Today being a Lord was a high social standing, families that were well acquainted with one of the Lords climbed up the social ladder far quicker than others. And if the situation called for it, the Lords had the right to seize control over the Ministry if they deem it ill-repaired and corrupt. Such a situation has never happened before.

Madam Bones had heard of rumors that the remaining vacant seats would in a few years be filled with families with blood closest to the extinct Lord lines. Of course that rumor found its way every few months and nothing changes.

The meeting took place in a large oval shape, stone wall room, with a dome shape roof. The seats were arranged in rows around the perimeter of the room. A grand chair sat in the center of the audience with two other noticeable on either side. Madam Bones sat to the right, unfortunately next to Madam Umbridge, and Chief Saint Albus Dumbledore sat to the left. Amelia could see some familiar faces, Griselda Marchbanks an elder, Tiberius Ogden he too was an elder, then the intimidating but fair woman Lady Augusta Longbottom. Lady Longbottom was also a Councilwoman. Then finally the young Lord Regulus Black. Amelia wondered how Lord Black would react that someone else was putting in a motion for a trial for Sirius Black.

A few stragglers walked into the room, including the proud and prideful Lord Desmond Nott. Lord Nott annoyed Madam Bones almost as much as Madam Umbridge. The heavy double oak doors closed with a resounding thud, Minister Fudge banged his gavel and the meeting began.

The meeting went in normal fashion. However Madam Bones was sad to note that yet another motion of Madam Umbridge's blatant racist laws went through. Again it was affecting the Wereshifters, business owners held the right to not hire a person simply because they were a Shifter or had Shifter blood. It was no wonder many fled to the forest to make their own settlements. Why shifters like Greyback even existed. The meeting was about to be adjourned soon. Minister Fudge was going through the last of the bullet points of this month's meeting before he could open the floor for any last minute notices. Madam Bones wasn't afraid to admit that she was nervous.

Twenty votes were needed in order to set a trial date. And considering it was for the allegedly accused Death Eater Sirius Black, she would be lucky if she was heard at all. Of course Madam Bones didn't become Head of the DMLE based on her looks. "And now I open the floor to any last minute notices or motions." Minister Fudge spoke proudly. The middle aged Angel loved to hear himself talk. Madam Bones raised her hand. A few of the council members looked toward Madam Bones inquisitively. It was rare for the woman to bring up any notices at the last moment. "The Chair recognizes Madam Bones." Minister Fudge said in surprise.

"Thank you Minister Fudge." Madam Bones straighten her back. "I Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hereby petition a trial for the allegedly accused Death Eater, Sirius Black." silence, deafening silence filled the chamber room. Then all at once many of the chair members spoke at once, raising their voices over one another. Minister Fudge sat there gaping like a fish, Lord Nott had finally lost that damnable smirk, Madam Umbridge looked as though she was chocking on something. Lady Longbottom had a smirk placed on her lips, she loved to see her fellow council members riled up, and Chief Saint Dumbledore looked slightly confused but otherwise said and did nothing. Lord Black had this look of shear disbelief and a hint of hope hidden in his gray eyes.

Minister Fudge finally regained his bearings and banged his gavel a few times calling to chamber to order. He turned his attention back to Madam Bones, his face a light shade of pink. "M-Madam Bones, do you have any idea what you just said?"

"I'm well aware Minister." Amelia spoke dryly, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man.

"Well then." Minister Fudge raised himself in a superior manner. "Unless you have any evidence as to why Black should get a retrial than I declare the motion den-"

"How about the fact that Black never received a trial, Minister Fudge?" Madam Bones quickly cut in.

"T-that's preposterous!" Minister Fudge said in outrage. "Surely there was a trial for the most dangerous Death Eater, Sirius Black. What game are you playing at?"

"Forgive my intrusion Minister, but perhaps we should let Madam Bones get more than a sentence in to explain such a delicate situation." Chief Saint Dumbledore spoke calmly. Madam Bones sighed in relief mentally. Dumbledore was the only Angel that could get away with cutting off the Minister in such a manner.

"Thank you Chief Saint Dumbledore. I've had my two best Aurors do an investigation pertaining to Black after it was discovered in the Potter Family Book that Black was still listed as the Godfather to both Harry and Arya Potter." she was interrupted once more by the sounds of disbelief from various members. "After ordering the Auror to investigate the situation, it was found that there were no records of a public or private trial for Sirius Black."

"Are you certain that these Aurors simply couldn't find the files to the Black trial?" Councilman Baddock implored.

"Auror Moody was one of the Aurors investigating. I shouldn't have to tell all of you how paranoid the man is. If _he_ couldn't find any files regarding to a trial for Black, then the trial never took place." Madam Bones spoke. She smiled inwardly as Minister Fudge broke into a nervous sweat. Chief Saint Dumbledore sat in his chair, eyes twinkling madly. "This alone should be reason enough to give Black a fair trial, as it is the law that every convict has the right to a fair trial. Or did we simply overlooked that law because Black was the perfect suspect?" Some of the members who were part of the council during the war shifted in their seats guilty, yes Sirius Black was the perfect suspect. But Madam Bones knew she was at fault too, as head of the department she should have reviewed old cases that was under her predecessor's regime for any inconsistencies.

"Hem, hem." _May the Gods help me now._ Madam Bones groaned quietly. "I'm sorry, but to me it sounds like you're accusing the Ministry of breaking the very laws it carries out to protect Angel kind. Unless you have physical proof, I'm afraid we would have to deny such a ludicrous motion."

"My apologies Councilwoman Umbridge, I have here notes pertaining to the investigation of Sirius Black." she held the folder high in her hand. "With your permission Minister Fudge I would like to make copies for all to see."

"...I'll allow it." Minister Fudge spoke bitingly. Madam Bones wasn't surprise to see such reluctance considering it was one of the major campaign notes, capturing Black, when he ran for Minister. The files were magically duplicated and flew to every desk.

"Right, if you notice the first leaflet is an authorized copy of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Family Book. Attached to it are verification forms from the Department of Mysteries stating that the book is sound and has not been tampered with. I turn your attention to Sirius Black listed as the twins' godfather. The Potters, before their death, performed the ritual on Black and on Alice Longbottom. For those who aren't aware, being a godparent is more than just a fancy title. The ritual done, is a sacred bond that ties the magic of one to the other. If Black really did betray the Potters to You-Know-Who, his name would not be listed in the Potter Ledger and Black would have died from losing his magic or at the very least be made a Squib."

"Well then isn't it possible that Black is merely just a squib rotting away in Azkaban?" Minister Fudge jumped in eagerly.

Madam Bones' eyes narrowed at the man, was he really that obtuse? "Minister Fudge I would like to remind you that a Family Book never lies and has been tested and passed DOM's approval. The book is sound and if that is the case, an innocent man is Azkaban for no reason other than our gross misconduct." Madam Bones was pleased to note that many of the council were now pondering over the notes she present. Others however, Umbridge, Selwyn, and Baddock, to name a few, were not as convinced. Neither was the Minister for that matter. "I turn your attention to another leaflet, this time from the Pettigrew Family Book, as well as another verification form." Cries of disbelief and outrage rang throughout chamber.

"Surely this isn't true!" an older Councilman cried out.

"How is this possible, how had this gone unnoticed for so long?" a Councilwoman with short hair questioned.

"My brother has been locked away for nearly ten years for the death of an Angel who's not even dead?" Lord Black's outraged voice was heard over all. The chamber went into an uncomfortable silence. The members looked at one another questioningly, all these years they had denied Lord Black's request because of the audacity. Sirius Black, innocent? It was rather laughable amongst the Council, even more so when Lord Black would still try. He would go through many legal obstacles only to be stonewalled at every turn. The Ministry still haven't forgotten that quite a few of the captured Death Eaters were related in some way to the Black Family.

"Madam Bones, surely you have more evidence besides leaflets from Family Books?" Minister Fudge spoke almost tentatively.

"I have the investigation notes on the scene of the crime from Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt. But I would think Pettigrew being proven that he is in fact alive, would be enough to call for a trial. Wouldn't you agree, Minister Fudge?" Madam Bones asked pointedly. A hand rose on the other side of the oval room, before the Minister could answer the question.

"The Chair recognizes Lord Nott." Minister Fudge spoke in relief.

"Thank you Minister Fudge." Lord Nott spoke in a cool voice. "Madam Bones, I, and surely our fellow colleagues, are curious as to how and why you decided to investigate an old case, one that has been closed for years in fact?"

"I have been in contact with ACPS for the past few weeks." Madam Bones responded. "I will not disclose their location for their safety, but when Professors McGonagall and Holcomb went to visit the children, Harry and Arya Potter, they were displeased to note how the twins were treated by their guardians. As Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall found it in her right to contact me, and I in turn contacted the ACPS for a full investigation."

"Are you insinuating that the Potters were abused, Madam Bones?" Chief Saint Dumbledore spoke softly

"I have the proof, the notes from Agent Iris Lovegood are in the files as well personal notes from the two Professors. Up until this summer, the twins were never informed of our world or what they really were. Our saviors of the Angelic World were treated no better than House-Elves while we celebrated the fall of You-Know-Who." Madam Bones knew she was laying it on the others rather thick, but it was necessary to get her point across. "It was because of this, that I allowed permission for Supervisor Bleckley to check the Potter Family Book for any surviving members that could be better equip to raise Angels and Black's name was stumbled upon.

"Essentially this trial is not only to free a wrongly convicted man from prison, but to free innocent children, Harry Potter being one of them, from their abusive guardians. We owe it to them, after what they have done for us." Of course Madam Bones didn't believe a word of what she said, the twins needed to be out of that house not because of their fame, but for their own sakes. However many of the others wouldn't be as easily swayed unless she brought up the Potters fame. It was a sneaky move, but effective.

Chief Saint Dumbledore looked up from the file in his hand, his eyes did not twinkle. "All in favor of giving Black a fair trial, raise your wands." Madam Bones did a quick head count. She breathed in silent relief, thirty-three members raised their wands. More than the required twenty. Lord Black and Chief Saint Dumbledore were also part of the thirty-three. She did it, Black will get a trial after all these years! "Madam Bones your request for Black to receive trial has been granted. A court date will be issued by the end of the day and until trial, Back will be moved to a Ministry holding cell.

"Are there anymore last minute notices that needed to be handled?" the Chief Saint spoke, no other hands raised. "If that is all, then meeting is adjourn." The Council members rose from their respective seats and congregated in small groups in the room and out in the hallway. All the files, with the exception of Madam Bones', were banished. Madam Bones took notice of the peculiar look on the Chief Saint's face as he walked away from the chamber.

Madam Bones was rather pleased with herself at the ruffled look of the Minister as he talked in hush tones with his Undersecretary and Lord Nott on their way to his office. It was nice to have the Minister on his toes every once in awhile. "Madam Bones?" A deep voice spoke from behind her. The woman turned around and looked up to the tall man. Lord Black stood before her. His gray eyes were watery and a shaky smile was on his face. "Thank you. I don't know the troubles you had to go through, but thank you." he said sincerely

"It was no trouble. I am just sorry that it has taken this long for a man to receive justice." Madam Bones replied.

"Well, the important thing is that he will receive a trial, finally. I have to go, my family will want to hear the good news." he grinned happily "Thank you again. I don't know how I'll ever repay you, but I will." Lord Black walked jovially down the corridor, ignoring the stares and whispers.

Madam Amelia Bones smiled kindly after the man. It was moments such as these, that made her job all the more worth it.


	10. Chapter 10 The Scarlet Train

**Chapter 10 The Scarlet Train**

_ Harry took notice of his surrounding in confusion. There was nothing but clouds as far as the eye could see and Harry was standing on them. Above, the azure sky was crystal clear and Harry could make out a faint group of stars. He was high in altitude yet didn't feel the numbing cold or pass out from the lack of oxygen. He felt couldn't help but feel lost. Where was his familiar? It was unlike the pair to be separated for a period of time and Harry was starting to grow anxious. He was alone, there was no other person or being in any direction._

_ Just as Harry was about to wallow in despair, a loud piercing roar filled the skies. Harry gave a startled yelp and jumped in fright. He looked around frantically, the source of the roar had to be near. It made a warm and comfortable feeling spread from the center of his chest. His familiar was near! Another roar tore through the air; louder and closer. Harry could feel the bond between the two pulse faster, grow stronger. He could hear the sound of large wings flapping rhythmically. From the clouds burst a great and magnificent beast. Harry fell on his back from the rush of wind and surprise._

_ The creature was three times larger than a shire horse. It had six limbs, a long tail, and neck. It had white scales that gleamed in the sunlight, amber colored eyes, two large horns a series of smaller ones protruding from the back of its skull. And a spiked spine, with the exception of the shoulders, that went down all the way down to the tip of the tail. It was a dragon! A dragon that Harry had only read about in fairytales!_

_ The dragon landed only a few feet from Harry. Harry knew, though he was unsure how, that the dragon was female. He reached out his right hand up to pet her snout. The dragon looked down at the small boy inquisitively, then bent down until she was only inches from Harry's hand. Amber eyes stared deeply into emerald. "I won't hurt you." Harry promised, though he wasn't sure he could even if he wanted to. _

_ The dragon snorted and tentatively pressed her snout against the palm of Harry's hand. Harry felt his magic and the magic in the dragon react spectacularly and felt it run through his arm to the dragon and vice-versa. "Whoa." Harry breathed out. The dragon grunted in agreement, Harry then felt a hot searing pain from the hand that was touching the dragon. His hand felt as though it was on fire! He seized his hand from the dragon and stared down at his palm. There was some weird marking on it. But before Harry could ponder further on it, his world went black._

The Potter twins both woke up with simultaneous gasp. Their movements so quick that Harry quickly lost his balance and fell face first on the floor. The raven haired boy groaned in pain and rubbed the sore spot on his forehead; which happen to be on his scar. "Why am I always the one that falls off the bed?" Harry muttered

"Because I choose to sleep next to the wall." Arya replied. Bleary eyes looked to the digital clock and Arya groaned in frustration. It was six-thirty in the morning! She flopped back onto her bed and sighed angrily when she realized she couldn't go back to sleep. "Did you have a green dragon in your dream?" she called out to the tired boy.

"Mine was white." Harry replied blearily. He had just found a comfortable spot on the floor and was about to drift off to sleep when the door to their small room banged open. There stood their obese and ill-tempered uncle. Already there was a light shade of pink dusting his face. _Great he's mad._ Harry thought wearily

_Nothing new there._ Arya thought sardonically.

"Right, Petunia and I agreed to take you both to the train station to get on that freaky little platform." Uncle Vernon grouched. He smiled maliciously at the twins. "But I never agreed when to take you. Both of you get dress we leave for the station in half an hour." he turned away from the twins and they could hear him muttering "The sooner I get rid of you lot, the better." and slammed the door.

"How kind of him." Arya muttered, before her eyes widen in shock. "Harry do you know what today is?" she scooted up to the edge of their bed. Harry, feeling Arya's excitement and a small amount of annoyance through their bond, sat up and stared bleary eyed at his twin.

"A day where I won't get to sleep in?" Harry griped

"Don't be so dramatic." Arya rolled her eyes. "Today is the day we finally go to Hogwarts!" Harry's eyes widen in shock, the lull of sleep finally ignored.

"Yes! I don't even care that Uncle Vernon is taking us off a few hours early, we finally get to go to Hogwarts!" Harry spoke joyously. The last two weeks of August were spent in anticipation and mostly in the Dursley household. As the autumn term for Hogwarts grew ever closer Professor Holcomb had less time to teach the four soon-to-be first years the wonderful gift of flight. Meetings were being held in rapid succession, teaching plans drawn, and other protocols that made running a school, especially a magical one, run as smooth as possible.

Because of this the Potters had no choice but to spend the rest of their summer with the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia exact her revenge from all the unannounced guest tainting her 'precious' house. The Potters cleaned like they never cleaned before. There was a whole day spent dusting all of Aunt Petunia's curios placed about the house. Arya had swore that their aunt was a secret hoarder and Harry couldn't help but agree. He never noticed the amount of gaudy stuff strewn on the numerous shelves until now. Then there was the day where they had to deep clean Dudley's room. Harry was still shuttering at that. He swore he had never seen that color green before on Dudley's old socks. Gross. Yesterday was spent all day trimming both the front and back yard, and they only had one meal; a half of a ham sandwich and a glass of water. When they were finally finished the twins were sent to their room without dinner and promptly fell asleep in the rags they still owned.

Quickly the twins brushed their teeth and washed their face, making sure to use only cold water, ran a comb through their hair; though it was a futile attempt for Harry. They threw their hand-me-downs into the wardrobe and put on their new clothes that they got for their birthday. It was lucky for Harry and Arya that they had already packed their belongings into their respective trunks. By the time their shoes were tied and they double-checked that every item that mattered was packed, the two dragged their trunks down the hall and the stairs.

Uncle Vernon stood by the door tapping his foot impatiently, their Aunt Petunia was heard in the kitchen making a weekend breakfast. Harry was pleased to notice the look of surprise on Uncle Vernon's face when he saw the clothes the Potter twins were wearing. _No more clothes from Dudley._ Harry thought with glee. Arya agreed wholeheartedly. "Have everything? I will not turn the car around for any funny little objects you may have forgotten." their Uncle Vernon warned

"We have everything." Harry spoke. Uncle Vernon looked as though he didn't believe him but went out the front door anyway. Uncle Vernon unlocked the trunk to the brand new company car and got into the driver's seat, waiting impatiently. Harry and Arya helped one another lift their trunks into the trunk before getting in the back seat. Without checking to see if either had their seatbelts on, Uncle Vernon reversed from the driveway and left the house. Arya grabbed hold of Harry's hand. _We're finally leaving._ Arya said in disbelief.

_Yeah, a whole year of not seeing the Dursleys! We'll actually have friends, and learn magic_. Harry felt a multitude of emotions. Arya was happy, anxious, and there was a small amount of worry. Why was she worried? _Rya?_ Harry nudged

_I'm a little nervous._ Arya finally admitted.

_ About? _

_What if we're sorted into different houses?_ Harry sat back in his seat. Of everything that has happened, he never once paid to mind of the possibility. All of their lives, the twins had never been separated. Since the time they first lived with the Dursleys, they shared everything: the cupboard, food, clothes, their room, even the bed. It was naive to think that the situation wouldn't change. Never mind the fact that they are on their way to a boarding school, the boys and girls obviously slept in different dormitories. That already would be weird enough for Harry, he was used to sharing a bed with his sister; even if he almost always ends up on the floor. What would it be like should they be sorted into different houses? What if Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and Arya was sorted into Ravenclaw? Would they be able to handle the new distance between brother and sister?

Did it matter? Harry had always stuck by his sister's side, regardless of if she needed it or not, and had never dream of turning against her in anyway. Until this summer it has always been Harry and Arya, Arya and Harry. They were all that they had, they were the only ones that they considered family. No amount of distance would change that, right? Right. Harry was trying hard to convince himself. He had to admit he was worried of being separated from Arya as well. What would become of their relationship should they be sorted into different houses? Would their bond be as strong as it always been or will it weaken? Was there such a thing as twin bonds weakening?

That was a problem that could wait. He still had the growing anxiety of being separated from his twin to worry about. He spent a few more moments pondering before he answered Arya. _It doesn't matter. We'll still be brother and sister, right?_ Harry asked in reassurance

_Yes_. Arya answered back.

_And nothing separated us before, why should this be any different? We'll still have the same friends and be in the same classes. The only difference will be that we'll have our own beds. I think we'll be alright Arya. Are you too scared to go to Hogwarts now?_ Harry challenged.

Arya's eyes narrowed and smirk grew on her face. _Never_.

_Good_. I'm sure we'll be fine, you'll see.

Before Arya could respond to her brother, the car came to a jolting halt. Harry noticed then, with minor surprise, that they were now in London right in front of King's Cross. Uncle Vernon had pulled the car into a parking lot and hopped out the car in an eager fashion. Harry hadn't seen his Uncle look this happy since he gotten a proposal after a business dinner that ended up promoting the man. Harry and Arya stared at one another in confusion as they saw their Uncle bring forth two trolleys and placed the two trunks onto them. He turned and gave the twins a nasty grin on his face. "Well here we are, good luck getting to that freaky school of yours on a station that doesn't exist." he let out a funny snort and maneuvered around the shocked twins. He hopped into his shiny car and drove out of the parking lot.

Harry and Arya stood in shell shock silence. "He left us..." Arya breathed in disbelief. "That-that horrible walrus left us standing in the parking lot!"

"I-I knew there was a possibility of him leaving us...but for him to actually do that. Do you think we should scry Professor Holcomb?"

Arya thought about it for a few moments, before shaking her head no. "I don't want anyone knowing we're related to that." Arya spoke in disgust. Harry didn't point out that Professor Holcomb already knew of the Dursleys and silently agreed. There were only two Angels that were almost fully aware of the family situation between the Potters and Dursleys, the deep dislike between one another. The unfair treatment the twins had received for years because of jealousy and fear. Now that Harry thought about it, Arya was right. Why worry the adults more than they need to? Professors Holcomb and McGonagall had done more than enough for them. Harry didn't want to come off as needy, he and his sister had dealt with the Dursley's treatment for years, they could handle a few more hours. Besides the last thing they wanted from their friends was pity. The others wouldn't understand and would only look at their situation with sympathy; something both were not a fan of.

And Harry and Arya weren't going to give their Uncle the satisfaction, even though he wasn't aware, of calling for help simply because they were left alone in a bustling train station. The twins had always watched out for each other. _Why should now be any different?_ With that in mind the Potters went into the station, ignoring the curious stares, sat on an unoccupied bench and proceeded to wait until they either saw the Holcombs or Weasleys walking by.

"Come on dad, we're going to be late!" the impatient cry of one Draco Black called out over his shoulder. Draco was average height for his age, had a pointy face, platinum blonde hair, and gray eyes. He was the only child to Lord Regulus Black, whom was taking his sweet time walking through the station, hands in his pockets. _Seriously what was taking him long?_ "Daaad!" Draco whined.

"Relax son, we're already an hour early because of you." Lord Black chuckled. He looked over to his older cousin, Andromeda Tonks, and both smiled knowingly. "Were we that bad at his age?" Regulus questioned

Dromeda, a nickname Andromeda went by, snickered behind her hands. "I think so, though I remember I was a little worse than Draco. Nearly gave mother a few gray hairs, on that day alone." Andromeda was only eight years older than Regulus. She was a beautiful woman with the same aristocratic features the Blacks were known for. She had light brown hair and soft gray eyes filled with kindness. Andromeda was the proud mother to Nymphadora Tonks, and loving wife to Edward "Ted" Tonks; whom was a Muggleborn. Because of this Andromeda was disowned from the Black family until Regulus became head of the family.

"I think my mother was happy to get me on that train by the time it departed." Regulus recalled fondly. There weren't many happy memories associated with his mother but there were times when the woman was caring...somewhat. His father was a cold and standoffish man, that only cared that the Black line would continue. He was somewhat cruel in his punishments, much like his mother, especially when Sirius came into the picture. Regulus had made a promised to himself when Draco was left in his care that he would never be like his father. He would show Draco the love and affection that every child deserved. It wasn't hard to legally become Draco's father, who would want the son of a Death Eater after all? And so Draco Lucius Malfoy was renamed to Draco Sirius Black. In honor of his older brother.

Sirius. He had seen the Angel a few days after the Council Meeting; Andromeda was allowed to come as she was a certified Healer. It nerved Regulus to see his once carefree brother look as though he died and came back to life. His thin nearly skeletal frame, molted wings, greasy hair that would put Severus Snape to shame, and his gaunt face. His eyes were haunted, no longer held the mischievous twinkle that Regulus had known his whole life. He wasn't ashamed to admit it was a tearful reunion for the three of them. Sirius was even more overjoyed that he would finally receive justice after so many years and have a chance to get custody of the Potter twins. Regulus wanted desperately to tell Sirius of Iris and their bright and curious daughter, Luna. It wasn't his secret to tell.

Regulus looked at his son curiously as he and Dromeda walked passed Draco. "What happen to being in a hurry to the platform?" Regulus teased lightly.

Draco looked up at his Dad then over to the direction of two black haired siblings. "What game are they playing?" Draco asked. Regulus looked over to see two children Draco's age playing some Muggle hand game. They sat on a wooden bench with large trunks sitting next to them. The game they were playing involved a lot of clapping and sliding their hands together. Regulus was as confused as Draco was, having never seen that particular game before. However there was something familiar about them. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it was nagging him the back of his mind.

"Reggie, are those the Potter twins you mentioned a few days ago?" Andromeda asked

Regulus stared more aptly at young children now. _No...they couldn't be._ Regulus thought uncertainly. But they were. It was the famous Harry Potter and twin sister Arya Potter, in the middle of a bustling train station, alone. Regulus quickly scanned the crowds looking for any adult that might be the possible guardian to the twins. Though he blatantly realized it was a futile attempt as he had no idea what their guardians may look like. It was very well possible that the twins were here alone. The thought enraged the single father, what kind of person would willing leave two eleven years old by themselves in a busy public place, where the possibility of being kidnapped was high? "It's them. Let's see if they need help getting to the station." Regulus spoke evenly. Andromeda recognized the hidden anger in the Lord's voice. Not that she could blame her younger cousin, if what she was thinking was true then Regulus had every right to be angry.

Harry and Arya were making a new record in playing a hand game known as 'slide', they were now at number twenty-seven. It was the only game they could think of that could keep them preoccupied while waiting for the magical station to open. The platform they were awaiting for was known as Platform 9 . The twins were informed by Professor McGonagall that the platform was between Platforms nine and ten, and that one must walk through a barrier between the two platforms. Harry and his sister had tried few minutes after sitting on a wooden bench, only to discover that it yet had to be open. Arya wanted to read her textbooks but wisely thought against it as it would warrant more unwanted attention from the Muggles; they were already getting stares for sitting in the station for nearly three hours.

_Think we'll get to thirty?_ Harry thought as he was still counting aloud. The twins had developed a skill of holding two entirely different conversations, though it wasn't refined as of yet.

_We better, then we can check to see if that platform is finally open._ Arya spoke back. _There has to be people there by now._

A man cleared his throat and threw off the twins from their game. Both released groans of disappointment. "So close." Harry sighed, Arya smiled at her brother's theatrics and turned her attention to the tall man standing before them, a boy their age, and a woman behind the boy.

"Yeah?" Arya spoke uncertainly. Harry tensed up as well seeing the man standing a few feet from him and his sister.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help but notice the two of you are by yourselves. Are you alright?" the man with gray eyes spoke kindly.

Though it did little to appease the twins, regardless of the kindness of the Holcombs and Weasleys, Harry and Arya were still wary around adults. Especially ones that they've never met before. "We're fine, our, uh, Uncle went to get us something to eat...he'll be here any minute." Harry lied, to his horror he could feel his cheeks grow warm. He never could lie without giving it away.

The man and woman smiled at one another. The boy shook his head and the twins could hear him mutter "Pathetic."

Arya narrowed her eyes at the platinum blonde hair boy. "What?" she snapped

"Nothing." he said too quickly.

Before Arya's temper reached dangerous levels the woman stepped into the situation. "What Draco meant," here she looked at the boy disapprovingly "is that we know you are lying to us. Don't worry, we're not here to harm you." the woman quickly interjected after seeing the alarmed faces of the twins. "My name is Andromeda Tonks, this is my cousin Regulus Black and his son Draco. We noticed the trunks and figured you were off to Hogwarts as well. It's Draco's first year." she informed the twins.

Harry and Arya relaxed slightly once they figured that Mr. Black and Mrs. Tonks were just concerned parents. "Nice to meet you." they both said politely. "The platform is open then?" Harry asked

"Yes, why would it not?" Mr. Black asked confused. The twins only shrugged, they stood up from the bench and grabbed hold of their respective trolleys and pushed them off to where the platform was.

"No reason." Arya shrugged "Thank you for your concern, but we're fine. It was nice meeting you." Arya smiled then headed off to the barrier, her brother falling into steps with his sister. He heard the boy name Draco mutter something but couldn't catch it. _What do you think of them?_

_ They seem nice, a little nosy. But I guess that might be a parent thing._ Harry shrugged. They quickly walked up to platforms nine and ten and were pleasantly surprised to see Mrs. Holcomb standing by the barrier along with her sons, Murtagh and Eragon. It seemed that Murtagh went through a growth spurt as he was now only an inch or two shorter than his Mom. Eragon's smile widen when he spotted the Potter twins heading their way. "I found them!" he exclaimed

_Actually we found you._ Arya thought exasperatedly, but smiled anyway at the Holcomb family.

_Looks like Eragon's persistence is starting to pay off_. Harry teased

Arya snorted and looked at Harry weirdly. _Whatever gave you that idea?_

Mrs. Holcomb smiled and quickly embraced the twins in hugs. "I figured you two would arrive early. Where are your guardians, I would very much like to meet them." Mrs. Holcomb looked behind the twins to see if perhaps they were not far behind.

"Uh actually, they were really busy this morning. So they just dropped us off." Arya said sheepishly; she wasn't much better at lying than Harry was.

Mrs. Holcomb looked scandalized. "They just left you here, alone?" she asked in shock. Eragon and Murtagh also looked at the twins weirdly.

"It's no big deal." Harry tried to assure. "We told them that we would have friends meeting us here." he continued on. Mrs. Holcomb pursed her lips and look like she wanted to say more but left it alone.

She put on a smile for the children and quickly instructed the twins on how to get through the barrier. "You may take a running start if you're nervous." Mrs. Holcomb instructed. It was a surreal feeling, Harry noted. It was almost as if one would run through fog. Harry felt his jaw drop and through the bond could feel Arya's awe. It was a steam-locomotivethe color scarlet and black. There were already a few families bustling about with their children's trunks. A few of the kids were already in their robes and thus had their wings out.

"This is amazing." Harry breathed out.

"Yeah." Arya agreed. The others walked in behind the Potters and Mrs. Holcomb bustled them away from the entrance as she spotted another family heading their way. Eragon had the same awe and wonderment on his face like the Potters. It truly was magical. Harry never ridden on a train before, not even the underground, and to find that it was exactly how they would travel to Hogwarts was thrilling for the young boy. If this was how students arrived to a magical boarding school, he could only imagine what the school might be like.

"Come, let's find you a compartment." Mrs. Holcomb ushered the three first years. Murtagh had already went off in his own direction to save a compartment for him and his friends. They found a good one near the back and with a flick of Mrs. Holcomb's wand the three trunks levitated to the racks above the seats. They rushed back outside to wait for the Weasleys' arrival. Mrs. Holcomb had informed the Potters, with amusement, that the Weasleys always showed up ten minutes before the train left.

The next half hour, while Mrs. Holcomb talked with various parents, was spent between talking with Eragon and people watching. Harry and Arya's eyes both widen in shock when they saw a woman with a huge red handbag and a stuffed vulture on her hat walking with a slightly chubby, blond boy who was holding a squirming toad. They saw a girl with bushy brown hair talking avidly with her parents as all three stood in wonder at the platform. Harry noticed curiously an older dark skin student held a small box open and some of his friends around him scream as they saw something harry crawling around. To the twin's annoyance they spotted Mr. Black again talking with a family that had two daughters; one a first year to Hogwarts and the other too young to attend the magical school. Every now and then the man would scan the ever growing crowd as if looking for someone. Harry had the feeling the man was looking for him and his sister.

Finally, with only ten minutes to spare, a sea of gingered hair people made their way through the crowded platform. "Molly, we're over here!" Mrs. Holcomb called out to the woman. Mrs. Weasley's head snapped to the direction of Harry's group and smiled widely. She called over to her sons, Ginny was close to her mother, and led the family over to Mrs. Holcomb.

"Well if it isn't..."

"our favorite twins..."

"besides us." the Weasley twins finished together, already Harry could feel a slight dizziness talking with these two.

"Hey Fred, George." Arya greeted the two. Harry and Arya went to exchange hellos with the rest of the family. They looked at Ron weirdly at the ill-placed scowl on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Arya asked. Harry jabbed his sister on the side, she gave him a look that said "What?"

"Oh don't mind Ron." Percy answered with a roll of his eyes. "He's still upset because Scabbers ran away a few weeks ago."

"Scabbers, the pet rat?" Harry asked

"Yeah." Ron moaned. Ron would have continued on with his story but Eragon interrupted him when he saw a familiar person walking by.

"Roran, Uncle Garrow! Sorry Ron, I haven't seen them all summer, you can tell me more about Scabbers on the train." He rushed off to greet his cousin and uncle.

_Must he always be so cheerful._ Arya sighed

_It wouldn't help for you to pick up on it every now and then._ Harry snipped "So your rat?" Harry turned his attention back to Ron. Personally he wasn't fond of rats, reminded him of the time he had to set up traps when the Dursleys had rats...and he had to pick up the bodies. Ew.

"Yeah I placed him in his cage, like I always do, and I thought I locked it. But when I woke up he wasn't there, we checked the entire house and he was nowhere to be found."

"Ron we'll get you another rat, but you all must be on that train. It leaves any minute!" Mrs. Weasley spoke. She quickly went down the line and gave a kiss to each of her sons. Harry was shocked to see Percy already changed into his Hogwarts uniform, with a prefect badge gleaming over his left chest. She then gave tight hugs to Harry and the others, Mrs. Holcomb doing the same. Before they were all ushered onto the cars. Final farewells and promises to scry to one another, or write letters, were heard between parents and students. Some of the parents had tears in their eyes as they waved goodbye to their children.

Ginny was also crying as she stood next to her Mom. "Don't cry Ginny!" George called out.

"Yeah, we'll send you a toilet seat, promise!"

"Fred, George!" Mrs. Weasley yelled out. The final whistle blew, the wheels began turning, slowly getting traction from the railways and began to move. It quickly picked up speed and was then speeding out of the station through London.

_We're really going to Hogwarts._ Harry said in disbelief.

_I know._ Arya replied, equally stunned.

"Right then we're off to our friends." said Fred

"Play nice midgets!" George yelled over his shoulder as he and his fellow twin walked down the corridor.

Eragon and Harry, helped Ron tow his trunk over to their compartment. "Gods Ron, what do you have in here, rocks?" Eragon huffed out.

"It wasn't this heavy this morning!" Ron said "I think Fred and George had something to do with it." With some difficulty the three managed to place Ron's trunk onto the rack with the others.

"Gee thanks for helping us out Rya." Harry said sarcastically

"No problem." she smirked at the boys. "You do realize you will have to bring it down for when you change your clothes." she was met with a round of moans.

"Your sister is evil, mate." Ron groaned as he plopped down onto the seat.

"Yeah well you don't live with her." Harry said _Nor do you live with a horse, walrus, and pig._ he thought. He hissed in pain and rubbed the sore spot where Arya punched his arm. He turned his attention over to Eragon, Ron was sighing morosely out the window. "I didn't know you had a cousin." Harry said curiously. _Or an uncle._ Harry thought. He didn't know what to make of Eragon's cousin and uncle yet. He didn't want to judge them based on appearances, that would make him no better than the Dursleys, but his personal experience regarding uncles and cousins had made him weary with anyone with such a title. It was stupid and illogical, Harry knew, but it still didn't quell the fear he had for his Uncle Vernon. The man could be dangerous if you anger him enough.

"Yeah this summer they spent camping out in the continent. Uncle Garrow loves to go camping and Roran picked up the hobby as well. They wanted to just travel from one magical camp to another. They actually live in Carvahall just a few houses from us. Roran is a year older than us and is in Hufflepuff. You'll meet him at school." Eragon spoke happily. He then turned his attention to Ron. "Sooo...are you feeling any better?" Eragon asked awkwardly

"No." Ron sighed "Scabbers has been in the family for ten years! He was first Percy's rat, before he gave him to me a few years ago. Now he's out there all alone, probably starving or in danger. You know we have garden gnomes, they could have taken him for food!"

"Uh Ron, garden gnomes don't eat rats." Eragon supplied. "No offense, but Scabbers wasn't the best pet to have. Didn't you often complain how all he would do was eat and sleep? Maybe this time you could get a magical rat for Christmas." Eragon tried to cheer.

"Maybe." Ron sighed. His face flushed a brilliant shade of red as he realized he was on the verge of tears. "Sorry, I should be happy huh? We're off to Hogwarts and all." Ron finished lamely. Arya rolled her eyes playfully. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Eragon spoke

"Gryffindor seems the coolest." Harry said excitingly, Arya shook her head with a groan.

"You would." she muttered "I like Ravenclaw the best."

"I'm with Harry, Gryffindor is the best. Well really any house other than Slytherin would be good. My Mom told me that all the darkángels come from that house, including You-Know-Who."

The rest of the train ride was spent in laughs, multiple conversations, and eating. Harry had found that he had a sweet tooth when it came to magical candy, especially sherbet lemon drops. Arya had a taste for all things sour, and had two bags of sour apple bites. Ron was happily munching away on chocolate frogs while Eragon was gorging away on cauldron cakes. At one point a girl with bushy hair and large teeth came to their compartment asking if any of them had seen a toad hop by. She quickly figured out that the famous Harry Potter was on the train before leaving, and the rest of the ride Harry and his friends were interrupted by small groups of people wanting to get a glimpse of Harry.

Harry was quickly becoming irritated by the stares from the students and wanted nothing more than to hide in his trunk. The three other first years were quick to ward off the others by either their words or glares; Arya's was the most intimidating. Thankfully Fred and George made it their sole mission to prank any passerby, their reputation must have been well known as nobody else came by the compartment.

At one point Arya kicked the boys out of the compartment and pulled down the shades. "Ladies first boys." she said with a slam of the door.

"Is she always like this?" Ron incredulous asked Harry.

"No, sometimes she has an off day and just gives you an evil glare." Harry spoke spookily. Ron laughed but Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah laugh all you want, I'm still getting the glares from her."

"Cheer up, at least she doesn't call you an idiot anymore." Harry said helpfully.

_I'm still thinking it, Eragon!_

_ He can't hear you._

_ So?_

_ Keep that up and I'll lock you in a room with Eragon._

_ ...You wouldn't. _Arya said skeptically

_ Try me._

Harry and the other boys quickly changed into their uniform and weirdly enough could not find anything wrong with Ron's trunk. Harry was happy to have his wand once more strapped to his forearm, it almost felt as though something was missing. By nightfall the train was decelerating as it came to the station at Hogsmeade. After waiting all summer, Harry and Arya were finally at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11 The Sorting

**Chapter 11 The Sorting **

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" the booming voice in what had to have been the largest man Harry has ever seen called out. The platform was crowded with eager students, conversing rapidly with one another. All excited for another year at the legendary Hogwarts. The first years nervously walked up to the intimidating man while the rest of the students left the platform in the opposite way. Harry and his group of friends were one of the first to reach the man.

He couldn't make out much of the person's appearance except he had had a lot of hair, and really big hands. "This all then?" the man asked. Harry looked around and noticed that there were nearly forty students all around the same height; with the exception of Ron and a dark skinned student that was an inch taller. "Okay, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. 'Course yer could jus' call me Hagrid." he smiled kindly at the frighten first years.

_He's just a giant teddy bear_. Arya smiled over to Harry

_I noticed_. Harry responded

"Right then, best be gettin' off. Follow me and watch yer step, them stones are slippery." He called out as he led the first years down a narrow path. Sure enough they came to stone steps shrouded in the trees' shadows and carefully made their way down the steps until they came to a damp bank filled with eleven row boats. "Four to a boat." Hagrid instructed. The Potters, Eragon, and Ron hopped into one. Harry saw the same girl that busted into their compartment earlier was sitting with the boy that had the weird grandmother, in a boat next to theirs. Harry's eyes widen in shock when he saw Hagrid get into one of the boats and didn't sink. Magic had to be a huge factor in supporting his weight. "Everybody in?" Hagrid looked around then yelled in a booming voice "Forward!"

The boats propelled themselves forward across Black Lake. The four first years were chatting excitingly as they saw the boat move on its own. Harry pointed out to the others that there was something huge swimming beneath them. A large tentacle broke the surface, the students gave cries of fright, but the large tentacle only waived at the passing boats before slinking back into the water. "Was that a giant squid?" Harry asked in disbelief

The others weren't paying Harry any attention as they stared in awe at the bay and castle. To the far right of them, the students could make out Hogsmeade's harbor; airships resting at the docks. The far left was shrouded in darkness, the legendary magical forest called Du Weldenvarden And up ahead resting on a tall cliff was the legendary castle known as Hogwarts. The students "ooh" and "awed" at their new school. Most of the windows were alight with candles, the castle had many towers and turrets. It all reminded Harry of the medieval castles he read about in stories, except better as it was a school to learn magic.

"Mind yer heads!" Hagrid called out. The giant Angel ducked his head as the boats passed through a low ceiling cave. Though the students didn't have to worry about such as they weren't tall enough to hit the jagged ceiling. The boats slowly pulled up to a stone platform and the children were cautioned to step out carefully. The chubby blond boy wasn't lucky and fell into the water. Most of the children laughed at his misfortune and Hagrid pulled the boy out of the water. "Easy done, no harm in gettin' a little wet." Hagrid said kindly

"That oaf is more than a little wet." one of the kids muttered, Arya turned sharply when she heard that. It was a thin boy with black hair and blue eyes, he had an arrogant flair about him. As though he was more important than those around him. He noticed Arya staring at him and winked. Harry's eyes narrowed into slits and he pulled his twin up the steps behind Hagrid.

_I can handle my own Harry._ Arya said exasperatedly

_Doesn't mean I'm going to step in every now and then. Just stay away from him Rya._

_No duh._ Arya rolled her eyes. _Brothers._

Hagrid opened a heavy wooden door and the group congregated into a chamber room. The stern but kind Professor McGonagall stood stiff back in her emerald colored robes and witch hat. "Thank you Hagrid." she looked up at the large Angel.

"Any time Professor McGonagall." Hagrid left the chamber through another doorway and into a large hall before the door shut behind him.

Professor McGonagall peered down at the young students and her eyes stopped at the drenched and shivering boy. "You're wet." she stated "I take it you fell into the lake." Professor McGonagall spoke evenly.

"Y-yes." the boy blushed brightly and seemed to shrink in himself at some of the giggles. They were quickly silenced by the Transfiguration Professor's glare. Her wand flew to her hand and she muttered a spell, the boy was instantly dried and warmed. "Thank you." he spoke gratefully.

The professor nodded in his direction before returning her attention to the crowd. "Welcome to your first year of Hogwarts School of Sorcery and the Angelic." Professor McGonagall spoke. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats with your fellow classmates you will each be sorted into your houses. Once sorted you will be in the house for the remainder of your stay in Hogwarts, there are no redos." she stressed out "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and had produced outstanding Angels. While you're at Hogwarts you will be rewarded points for any triumphs you make, any rule breaking will result in detention and point loss. At the end of the year, the points are tallied up and the house that is awarded with the most points will win the house cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments. I shall go check to see if the students in the Great Hall are ready. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can." Professor McGonagall spoke dryly before leaving the chamber.

The students broke out in nervous chatter. "Fred and George said we had to fight a troll, but I think they were just pulling my leg."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Arya asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Ron stuck his tongue out at the raven haired girl.

"You would think, he would know better than to listen to anything the Weasley twins have to say." Eragon teased

"Oh get lost, all of you." Ron groused, though it was bellied with the smile on his face.

Harry's eyes roamed over the students. He paused slightly when she saw Draco Black talking with a dark skin boy and two girls. He gave a brief nod in Harry's direction before continuing on with his conversation. Now that they were in a well lighted room, Harry could make out that there were in fact forty students present. That was a little smaller than his graduating class at Little Whinging Primary School. Then again Little Whinging was a small town to begin with.

He rolled his eyes however when he saw the same boy from earlier smirking in Harry's direction. Harry didn't want to associate with that boy, he already gotten a wrong vibe from him. Luckily the boy turned his attention back to a girl with short hair and a pug nose. The blond boy, whose name was Neville, was talking amicably with the bushy haired girl. The girl, Hermione Granger, was excited to be sorted and to finally start learning magic. The boy however was nervous and afraid that he wouldn't live up to his Grandmother's high standards.

Professor McGonagall returned a few minutes later and quickly silenced the children. "Right I want two single-file lines, boys on the left, girls on the right. Quickly please, and no shenanigans." Professor McGonagall warned. The professor led them out of the chamber and into the Entrance Hall. Harry looked in wonderment at the high arched stone ceilings, the medieval armor placed about the wall. There were portraits that were moving! And down the hall was a grand staircase that led to the upper levels of the castle and down into the dungeons. Professor McGonagall made a right to a set of double doors and pushed them open.

Harry's mouth dropped, the hall was truly filled to the ceiling with magic. He could feel it. Hundreds of candles floated high above their heads, alight, the ceiling vanished and showed the clear nighttime sky, there were five long tables. Four of the tables were filled with students and each had ten seats vacant. Above the tables were banners that represented the house they were sorted in. The Gryffindor table was closest to the large windows that looked over Black Lake. The next to their right was Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw to their left and Slytherin their far left. The staff's table sat horizontally and had Hogwarts' insignia above them. There were eighteen seats, the center seat looked more like a throne and had a man that reminded Harry of a thin Santa Clause. He knew it to be the famous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from the chocolate frog cards. The staff table was set on a platform higher than the rest of the long tables.

The first years congregated at the front and shuffled nervously. Harry and Arya looked at Ron and Eragon weirdly when they saw an old dirty hat with stitches resting on a three-legged stool. "What is that mangy old hat for?" Harry muttered to Arya

"I don't know, but maybe we can take it back to the Dursleys and see Aunt Petunia freak out on how dirty it is." Arya said with a sly smile.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat irritably and gave a warning glance to the Potter twins. Though Harry thought he could detect a hint of smile on her face. She turned her attention to the hat and the first years were surprised to see it open about the brim and begin to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, though I have none,  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall broke out in a polite applause. "The hat was singing." Eragon said in disbelief.

"Now I definitely want to take it to Aunt Petunia." Harry said with a grin.

The applause died down and Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place this hat on you. Abbott, Hannah" a few moments later the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the round face girl happily went to her house.

Draco Black was the second student to be sorted. The hat only took a few seconds before yelling "SLYTHERIN!" Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff and the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" for Terry Boot. Lavender Brown was the first student to be sorted into Gryffindor. And so the sorting continued on. Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. When Eragon Holcomb was called up he nervously walked up to the stool. The hat fell over his head, covering his eyes. It took a few minutes until the Sorting Hat called out "HUFFELPUFF!" The Potters and Ron applauded happily as Eragon made his way to the designated table. Professor Holcomb smiled proudly at his youngest son and Murtagh clapped enthusiastically. Harry wasn't too surprised when Theodore Nott, the same boy from earlier, was sorted into Slytherin. "My Dad says he one of the Lords." Ron spoke through the applause. "He doesn't get along with Lord Nott, he's prideful and is rumored to be one of You-Know-Who's followers."

Harry and Arya grew more and more nervous as the hat continued on. Professor McGonagall continued on to the alphabet, they were now going through the letter 'p'. Patil...Patil...Parkinson...Perks, and finally "Potter, Arya!" Arya jumped, her nerves nearly getting the best of her. The whole hall broke into buzzing whispers. Some students in the far back stood up and craned their necks to get a better look at the Potter twin.

"I didn't know there was another Potter." Harry heard a few of the students mutter to one another. Harry squeezed Arya's hand in reassurance and she gave him a grateful smile. Arya straighten her back and walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the ancient hat onto Arya and stepped back. Harry found the sight before him comical, that hat was too large for Arya and half her face was hidden beneath the brim.

Harry could only catch snippets of the conversation between Arya and the hat. "...difficult." It said "...interesting...great plans for you... stubborn...waits and listens...know exactly where..." the hat then yelled out to the awaiting crowd "SLYTHERIN!" The Great Hall was eerily silent. Most of the professors, including the Headmaster, looked at Arya in surprise. Harry heard mutterings of disbelief. The students at the Slytherin table sat emotionless. Harry noticed one of the professors, a man with a large nose and greasy black hair, had a look of utter disbelief and denial. Arya stood next to Professor McGonagall with uncertainty. Some of the older students closer to the crowd of first years began muttering how maybe Arya was the evil twin. Ron stood gaping next to Harry and looked at him at him worriedly. Harry tuned out every other voice in the Great Hall, and focused on Arya. Are you okay?

_I'm fine_. Her face became a blank mask. _Honestly I don't need to be coddled every time something goes wrong._ she said defiantly

Harry ignored her brisk tone. _I don't care if you're in Slytherin you know. You're still my sister, this doesn't change anything for me_.

_...Thank you Harry_. The mask still in place, Arya held herself high. She passed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, thanking her quietly, and made her way to the Slytherin table; she sat next to Draco Black. Harry, and with some 'encouragement' Ron too, clapped for Arya; so did Professor Holcomb. A few other students joined as well but with uncertainty.

Professor McGonagall shook herself out of her stupor and gave an encouraging smile in Arya's direction, before returning her attention back to the list. "Potter, Harry." her voice rang. The hall didn't break out in whispers this time, but people could still be seen craning their necks to get a peek at the Boy-Who-Lived. The Transfiguration Professor placed the hat on top of Harry's head and Harry couldn't see the Great Hall.

"Ooh another challenging one, not a bad year." the hat 'spoke' in Harry's mind.

_Like I need more voices in my head._ Harry thought sardonically.

The hat chuckled "A sense of humor I see. Now on to sorting you Mr. Potter. Hmm...yes a difficult one indeed. I see power, yes vast amount of power. Loyalty, you're loyal to a fault. Bravery, you always stand for what it is right even in fear. A good quality. And all of this ties to the bond you have with your sister Ms. Potter. You love her greatly, I see...hmm would do nearly anything for your sister. Tell me Mr. Potter how do you feel about her being placed in Slytherin?"

_I don't care, she's still the same person, she's still my sister._ Harry thought back determinedly

"And you would still convene with her, regardless of what others may think or say?" the hat questioned further

_ Of course._

"Then I know exactly where to place you...GRYFFINDOR!" The Great Hall broke into a loud applause. Harry could hear Fred and George chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry look back to both Professor McGonagall and Holcomb and both gave the same encouraging smiles as they did for Arya. Arya was the only Slytherin that was clapping just as enthusiastically as the rest of hall. Harry sat down next to a fellow first year who went by the name Seamus Finnegan. Harry was left pondering when he thought the Headmaster had a look of approval on his face, but quickly shrugged it off.

The rest of the sorting passed quickly now that Harry wasn't the one being sorted. He clapped for his friend Ron when he too was sorted into Gryffindor. The last student to be sorted was the dark skin boy that Harry saw talking to Black earlier; Blaise Zabini. He was sorted into Slytherin and sat across from Arya.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his throne-like chair and the students were hushed in silence. "I only have two words to say: Tuck in!" Harry was once again surprised by the display of magic. The empty dishes and pitchers were filled to the brim with food and beverages of all sorts. Ron looked like he had died and gone off to heaven. It was rather comical to see the other students around them stare at Ron in astonishment as he literally inhaled his food.

"Don't you chew your food before you swallow?" the bushy haired girl, Hermione, asked in disgust.

"I chu my foowd!" Ron said with his mouth full of food. Harry shook his head exasperatedly before returning to his plate. At one point Harry and the other first years jumped in shock as ghosts filled the Great Hall, floating about and greeting various students. One ghost named Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, floated by the Gryffindor staring forlornly at the plates filled with food. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed. The phantom looked affronted at the nickname. A first year named Seamus Finnegan asked daringly how one could become nearly headless. Neville Longbottom turned pale and nearly fainted when the ghost lifted his head to show that it was only connected by a small piece of skin.

"Disgusting." a girl name Parvati Patil scrunched up her nose.

Just as Harry thought he could eat no more the gold platters and baskets filled with food disappeared and deserts of all types filled the long tables, including Harry's favorite "Treacle tart!" Harry exclaimed and cut in a large slice onto his plate. He felt Arya's amusement through their bond and looked up to see her smiling his way before continuing on to talking to two Slytherin first years girls. Harry sighed in relief. He knew Arya would be annoyed if she was aware, but Harry was glad that she had made friends after the initial shock of the Great Hall.

As sleep threaten to take hold of Harry all food disappeared and the empty dishes gleamed as though there was never a feast that took place. The students quieted as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to his feet. "Now that we have all gorged ourselves splendidly, I have a few start of term announcements to make. First Mr. Hagrid has kindly informed me of a brewing war between Centaurs and Urgals and therefore the Du Weldenvarden Forest is off limits to all students. I cannot implore the seriousness of the warning." Headmaster Dumbledore stared pointedly at the Weasley twins and their friends. "The third floor Charms Corridor is, too, off limits as it is currently under construction." For some inexplicable reason Harry felt his magic flare up briefly. _Huh_. "And now after much persuasion from Professor McGonagall," here the Scottish woman scoffed "I am pleased to announce the new History of Magic Professor, Professor Oromis Thándurin. A tall man with silver hair, gray eyes, and rigid posture stood up and bowed slightly to the applause. "This means of course that History is no longer a napping hour." the Headmaster stated knowingly. The older students groaned in displeasure resulting in the Headmaster's chuckling. "And finally Mr. Filch has enlighten me to remind you that items procured from Gambol and Japes Angel Joke Shop are banned from the school premises. For those interested in seeing the full list, please visit Mr. Filch's office. Thank you and you are all dismissed to your dormitories. Prefects please guide the first years, I want no one losing their way!" Headmaster Dumbledore called out over the sounds of hundreds of pairs of feet leaving the hallway.

"Gryffindors follow me." Percy Weasley called out to the ten first years. Before leaving Harry looked back to the staff table. Professors Holcomb and McGonagall smiled encouragingly, the greasy haired one had a look similar to Uncle Vernon's when he didn't like someone, and Headmaster Dumbledore had a proud smile with twinkling eyes directed at Harry. Strange, very strange.

"What's strange Harry?" Ron asked

"Er-what?" Harry asked confusingly

"You just said something was strange." Ron continued worriedly. "You alright mate, had too much food?"

"No, just tired." Harry assuaged the ginger haired boy. Still something about the Headmaster's expression unnerved him somewhat, but perhaps he was just tired. Harry would feel better in the morning after a good night's rest. _Night Rya_. Harry thought tiredly

_Night Hare-Bear_. That nickname was destined to stick it seemed.


	12. Chapter 12 The Keeper of the Yew Wand

**Chapter 12 The Keeper of the Yew Wand**

A skinny rat with patches of fur missing, scurried down the side of the cobblestone road. Though the sun had long since set, the rat made sure to stay in the shadows. Wanted posters of him were placed everywhere as well as his animagus form. He froze in place as two Hit Angels walked by on patrol, greeting the few citizens out and about at this hour. It wouldn't do to get capture after weeks on the run, not when he was so close to Knocturn Alley.

It was only a few weeks ago when Peter Pettigrew, also known as Scabbers by the Weasleys, heard the news that the long accused Death Eater Sirius Black was receiving a public trial and now Peter himself had a warrant on suspicion of betraying the Potters and killing twelve Muggles. He knew then he had to leave the comforts of the Burrow. It would only be a matter of time before they grew suspicious of their rat as he was missing a finger like it was described. Peter didn't know how this all came to be. Why, after so many years was the Ministry finally looking into Black's case. Peter may never know the reason, all he knew was that his hiding spot was no longer an option. Especially when the Weasley children made friends with James' kids. It was hard to believe that the scrawny child known as Harry Potter was responsible for the defeat the greatest Dark Lord of the century.

The last few weeks were tiring on the animagus. Having to escape not only from Angels, but predators that wanted to eat him! Pettigrew shivered mentally, he'll never look at owls and cats the same way again. Pettigrew had rounded the corner and was glad to finally have made it to Knocturn Alley after all these weeks. Now all he needed to do was find the underground pub. The location of it changed every month and was the center hub of Knocturn Alley. Peter wouldn't have to worry about people knowing his identity there, a good number of them were wanted by the Ministry as well.

Peter resigned himself to the fact that he'll be searching the entire alleyway for the next few hours. He was tired of walking though, he had walk for hundreds of miles with little food and water. Peter had already missed the days where he was lounging around the Burrow doing nothing but eating and sleeping. Of course it was in the form of a rat but at least there he was safe from not only Aurors but of Death Eaters that managed to allude Azkaban.

The animagus shivered, not due to the weather, he did not want to end up in Azkaban. He heard horrible things about that place. The most common saying was that death would be kinder rather than spending even five years in that place. Peter was inclined to agree, he'd seen Dementors up close during the Dark Lord's reign, he'd rather not see one ever again.

Tired and aching Peter continued onward. It had taken a few more hours by the time he came to an unmarked shop. Peter knew the signs to look for, above the doorframe marked in blood was the number thirteen but in Roman numerals XIII. Pettigrew stood on hind legs and swiveled his head up and down the vacant road. No one was about at this hour. Peter concentrated on the magic within him, it was straining as he hadn't need for it in a decade.

There was a loud pop and in place of a dirty rat sat a dirty man. He was short for his age, standing at only five-feet-five-inches tall, he was emaciated, his hair was stringy and colorless and he was balding. He had blue eyes and dirty rags that had once been robes. Peter no longer looked like the common Angel, but of their opposite. His molten mousy brown wings were clawed, the nails on his fingers came to lethal points and two short black horns protruded from the top of his forehead that curved along the top of his head. Peter was no longer an Angel, servant of the Light, but instead a Darkángel, enslaved to the Dark.

He shifted nervously from one tattered shoe to the other and pushed opened the wooden door. Peter could feel the wards wash over him before leaving him alone. Only those that served the Dark could enter such a place without bodily harm. There was a narrow hallway that led down algae covered stoned steps. Peter could hear the faint sound of music and multiple conversations. He wearily made his way down the steps and walked in to a large dungeon like room. Fire pits bolted to the walls bathed the pub in light. All tables were filled with various creatures, majority were Darkángels. Peter could see a table full of Hags eating raw flesh, another of Wereshifters, in the far corner were three large gray skinned Urgals.

Peter made his way to the bar where the innkeeper was most likely placed. He took a vacant seat next to an old Wereshifter. The old man peered at him and snarled, showing many rotten jagged teeth. Peter cringed but focused his attention to the shelves of liquor. They were magicked to the mirror wall that made the dungeon appear bigger. "What is it that you need?" a velvet voice spoke to Peter.

The being before Peter had dark hair, white skin, and maroon colored eyes. The creature didn't have a reflection in the mirror and Peter knew this man to be a Vampire. He was terrified of Vampires. "I-I need a room." he stuttered

"Anything else?" the Vampire asked bored

"A-And contacts that served t-the Dark Lord." Peter whispered.

The Vampire's eyes narrowed, Pettigrew began to squirm under scrutiny. "I see you're finally back from the dead Pettigrew." the Vampire stated. The Wereshifter gazed up from his drink and looked at Peter interestingly.

"It is unwise for you to come to a place such as this." the Vampire continued on. "Many members had blamed you for the Dark Lord's demise and had scoured the country for months. One does wonder, however, if you've returned out of a sudden burst of loyalty, or is it that you have nowhere else to go?"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Peter spoke harshly, a low hiss from the bartender reminded the animagus that he was arguing with a Vampire. And a Vampire was never alone.

"I know cowardice when I see it." he sneered "No matter to me, though." the immortal creature shrugged indifferently "My coven did not serve the Dark Lord so I cannot berate your actions too harshly. I will you give you a room for the night, expect contacts in the morning. Whether they respond to you or not, is not my problem."

Before Peter could express his minimal gratitude a hand fell on his shoulder. Peter flinched violently and the Vampire before him emitted an angry snarl. The old Wereshifter next to Peter took his drink and hobbled off his stool, the drunkard making his way through the crowd. The man behind Peter, too, was a Vampire, he had crimson colored hair, white skin, and the standard maroon colored eyes. If the Vampire behind the bar made Peter nervous, this one terrified him. He smiled in a way that was anything but comforting, showing sharp fangs. The Vampire smirked at the bartender. "Such poor manners from a member of the Scotland Coven. I would have thought your Sire would have taught you to respect your elders, Sanguini." the other Vampire taunted

"What is it that you want Durza?" Sanguini asked tersely

"Mr. Zar'roc has heard of Pettigrew's entry. He demands to speak with you before you retire for the night." Durza spoke in a way that Peter dared not refuse.

"Z-Zar'roc?" Peter asked. He never heard of Zar'roc before, then again a lot was sure to change since he was last in Knocturn Alley. "W-who is Zar'roc?"

Durza huffed impatiently. "He is the leader of Knocturn and is directly under the General. I know you've heard of him."

Yes Peter had in fact heard of the General. General Galbatorix was Lord Voldemort's right hand. His magic and sanity were almost on par with the Dark Lord himself. The General took great pleasure in torturing his victims, mostly Muggles, before killing them. And like most other followers, the General wasn't above taking Muggle women as concubines if they were attractive enough. All these years the General must have been amassing new followers for when, if, the Dark Lord returned to the Angelic World. This Zar'roc character must be of high importance if he was the one in charge of Knocturn Alley.

Durza led Peter out a side door of the main pub and down a corridor with a number of doors, each numbered. If Peter was fortunate he would be able to sleep in one of those rooms within an hour. The pair came up to yet another staircase, this one carpeted, and walked up. The staircase seemed to be longer than the other, but Peter paid no attention. He was becoming increasingly nervous. Peter didn't know what to expect from this Zar'roc, was he calm yet intimidating like Snape or short tempered, cunning and dangerous like the Dark Lord?

The Vampire smiled and took pleasure in the scent of fear rolling off the bedraggled Darkángel. How he survived unnoticed for ten years, Durza hardly knows. He wracked his knuckles on the door three times. "Enter." a commanding voice sounded. Durza opened the door and beckoned Peter to follow. The Vampire bowed deeply to the Darkángel sitting behind a grand desk.

The Darkángel looked to be well fitted; strong and firm. His black clawed wings gleamed in the moonlight. He had heterochromia eyes, one a dark blue the other black. A pair of healthy black horns grew from his forehead. His hands laid clasped before his mouth, long, sharp nails. The man exuded an air of strength and confidence in him. He was without a doubt stronger, both magically and physically, and that made Peter envious of the man.

Durza bowed deeply to Zar'roc, Peter followed by example. "Milord, I brought you Pettigrew as requested." Durza spoke in an oily tone.

Zar'roc said nothing, only frowned in thought and looked to where Peter stood. "Leave us." he ordered. Peter took note that his English was accented. Durza bowed once more and turned on his heels. The door clicked close softly behind the Vampire. Once more the office lapped into an unbearable silence. Zar'roc never once took his eyes off of Peter. And the animagus began to fidget.

Peter averted his eyes and looked around the room. The window behind Zar'roc had a perfect view of Hogwarts. If Peter was correct, children were currently gorging themselves on the Welcome Feast. He felt a pang in his heart. Peter sometimes wished he was a student in Hogwarts, things were simpler back then. His eyes widen in surprised when he spotted, in the shadowed corner of the office, a bruised naked woman resting in the fetal position. Peter knew that the woman was Muggle and was most likely unconscious rather than sleeping.

The animagus jumped in fright from the inhuman growl that came from Zar'roc. "It is rude to stare at a concubine that isn't yours." Zar'roc snapped

"Sorry." Peter squeaked out.

Zar'roc rolled his eyes and waived his wand. A wooden chair was conjured up before Peter. "Sit." he ordered. Peter plopped down on the chair. He had the sudden urge to chew on his brittle black nails but quickly thought otherwise. "My name is Morzan Zar'roc. I have sole control over Knocturn Alley. From what Durza has told me, you wish to seek asylum amongst the Dark Lord's followers."

Peter nodded nervously and wondered how the red haired vampire could inform Morzan in such a short amount of time. "Y-Yes I have."

"You've have been in hiding for ten years, from not only the Ministry but some of the Death Eaters. I am very interested on how you managed to allude them all for so long."

"I-I am an animagus." Peter spoke quietly "I can turn into the rat, I've been staying with an Angelic family disguised as their pet rat."

"Interesting." Zar'roc murmured. "So the warrants are in fact true, you're an illegal animagus. How you manage to become one astounds me. If I'm reading you correctly, your magic count is below average." Peter shifted uneasily in his seat. It had always been a sore spot for the man. When Peter was younger, before going to Hogwarts, his father was convinced that Peter was a Squib and would look down upon him. Mr. Pettigrew was a fourth generation Angel, considered to be a new Pureblood family, and was strong in wandlore. "Tell me Pettigrew, why should I grant you asylum? You have left your fellow comrades to the mercy of the law, while you laid snuggled up in some pathetic home. You fled to the Dark out of fear, your once allies were dying left and right and you desperately wanted to live through the war. Even now you only return to Knocturn Alley because your identity has been compromise, you show no true loyalty to any side.

"And let's not forget the night the Dark Lord fell. It was your doing that led him to the location of the Potters, somehow he has been defeated and yet you get away without a scratch. Some would think you were responsible for his downfall. That you somehow tampered with his magic that made him bested by a mere toddler."

"I would never do anything to betray the Dark Lord!" Peter wailed "I live only to serve the Dark! With the Dark Lord defeated I had to go into hiding, I didn't want to go into Azkaban." he whispered fearfully. "You weren't a follower to the Dark Lord, you don't know what it was like. His followers were being captured by the handful and are now rotting in Azkaban. I heard Aurors almost caught General Galbatorix before he fled to the mainland."

"_Almost_." Zar'roc stressed "They failed to do that, even some of the Dark Lord's inner circle managed to escape justice. Lord Nott was a righteous follower, and he is the spy in the Ministry. We literally have information from the Minister of Magic himself. Each of us are contributing to the greater cause. Continuing the Dark Lord's noble work, we have spies everywhere Pettigrew. The past decade has been spent ensuring the Dark Lord's victory when he returns."

"Returns?" Pettigrew asked astonished. "I thought he was dead. His body and the house was destroyed."

"Galbatorix has assured me that the Dark Lord is not as dead like the rest of the world blindly believes. As we speak we have been searching for the whereabouts of the Dark Lord's spirit." Peter's eyes widen in both shock and fear. Shock that Lord Voldemort has managed to conquer death and fear of the Dark Lord's wrath when he regains full body. After all Peter was the Secret Keeper to the Potters, he told the Dark Lord where the Potters were hiding. It was these events that led to the Dark Lord's downfall, Peter had no idea that he would be conquered that night. The Dark Lord wouldn't see it that way however, he was not forgiving in nature, only cruel and vindictive.

"Unbelievable." Peter spoke in both horror and awe.

"Yes it is. So I reiterate, why should I grant you asylum in Knocturn Alley? You have done and show me nothing that you are worthy to be one of the Dark Lord's rank or General Galbatorix."

"Please." Pettigrew begged "I live only to serve the Dark Lord! I took the Dark Mark!" He pushed up his left tattered sleeve to show a faded human skull with a snake winding out of its mouth. "One can only take the Mark if he is willing! I am willing and a loyal servant."

"You've shown me nothing that would even allow me to think of granting you refuge. You're just a pathetic Darkángel that is wasting valuable space and air." Zar'roc sneered. With a flick of his wrist a dark wand flew into his hand. Peter jumped and toppled over the chair in fear. He saw Zar'roc cast a charm to the door and Peter knew there was no way out.

"Please spare me!" Peter wailed "I can be your personal servant." he tried to bargain.

"A true Darkángel would never degrade themselves to status as a slave. I would do my kind a favor by getting rid of you." Morzan Zar'roc spoke ominously. He rose gracefully from his seat and pointed his wand at the petrified person. "Be thankful that I'm granting you a merciful death. Avada-"

"No wait!" Peter cried out. "I-I have the Dark Lord's wand." Pettigrew spoke breathlessly. Zar'roc froze where he stood.

"His wand? You have the missing wand?" Zar'roc asked in disbelief. "The wand that has thought to have been destroyed along with the Dark Lord's body has been with you this whole time?"

"Y-Yes." Pettigrew stammered "I have the Dark Lord's wand."

Zar'roc stared down at the animagus, skeptically. "Let me see it." With shaking hands Peter took hold of the thirteen-and-a-half yew wand. He hated holding the wand, it was responsible for the deaths of many creatures: Angels, Muggles, Centaurs, Goblins, et cetera. This wand was responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter, his once best friends. Peter could tell that the wand was most displease in being held by a being 'unworthy', it _tolerated_ Peter because of the years of familiarity. "Incredible, the wand of the Dark Lord in my presence. General Galbatorix will be most pleased." Zar'roc made a motion to grab the wand but flinched violently when the wand reacted.

He hissed in pain and held the sore appendage in his hand. "The wand doesn't trust you, the Dark Lord has never met you personally. I have been the wand's only companion for ten years, it won't trust anyone else until it is in the rightful hands of the Dark Lord."

Zar'roc glared at the rat animagus. "You are a very lucky Darkángel." Morzan seethed "By the skin of your teeth you managed to have your life spared." Zar'roc walked around the ornate desk and sat back down on his chair; his hands in a steeple. "You will stay here for the next few nights, you are not to ever leave your room. The less people know of your whereabouts the better, I will contact General Galbatorix. He will know what to do with you." Peter flinched as Zar'roc waived his wand at the door. "Durza!" Morzan barked. The red haired Vampire glided into the office, a look of displeasure marred his face as he stared at Peter. "Yes he's still alive." Zar'roc said in a bored tone. "I want you to escort him to one of our rooms and have a Muggle bring him all of his meals until further notice."

"Of course Mr. Zar'roc." the Vampire bowed deeply to the Darkángel.

"Leave me be." Zar'roc ordered. Durza grabbed Peter by the upper arm and dragged him out of the office as Zar'roc revived the naked woman.

The pair walked in unfathomable silence until they came up to one of the numbered rooms. "You're lucky you get to live to see another day." Durza sneered in disgust. "It is not often he spares one's life. If I were you I watch my steps closely, any mistakes on your part will result in a very painful death." Durza pushed the befuddled animagus into his room and slammed the door behind him.

The room was simple in taste. The floor was carpeted in a dark color, a medium size canopy bed was placed in the middle of the room. The walls were made of smooth stone and there was a dresser with a large mirror placed on top. Another door was placed to the that most likely led to a bathroom. It wasn't much, but after ten years of sleeping in woodchips the room was luxurious. Peter toed off his shoes, took off his cloak and climbed into bed. After a few minutes of tossing and turning Peter finally fell into a light slumber, where brighter days of Hogwarts haunted his subconscious.


	13. Chapter 13 A School Day

**Chapter 13 A School Day**

_Harry suddenly found himself outside of the Fat Lady Portrait, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He stared around the corridor in confusion? How did he end up here? Harry remembered specifically going to bed after a hearty dinner. He remembered falling asleep to having a mental conversation with his twin sister. Yet here he was standing in the middle of a hallway, alone. The castle was eerily silent, even the portraits themselves weren't moving. It was like they were muggle portraits. The young Angel couldn't move his body, it was like he was a statue._

_ The next thing raven haired boy knew, he was standing on one of the moving staircases in the center of the castle. Yet the staircase Harry was on, was the only one that was moving, right to a closed door. Harry couldn't explain it, but it felt as though something was calling him, pulling him from the pit of his stomach. It was a familiar yet strange calling. Harry didn't know how to describe such a sensation. Harry could feel his body move slowly up the stairs. He had no control over his movements and didn't like it, this feeling of not being in control of himself. But he was pacified with the feeling of something better to come._

_ Behind the door was a large vacant corridor. He could see spaces where portraits and armory used to hang or stand. There were a few doors down the corridor that could have led to unused classrooms. But why was this part of the castle empty? That feeling Harry felt earlier was back again, but stronger. He felt it warm the center of his chest, pulsing with the tempo of his heartbeat. Harry felt as though he was being yanked by an impatient child as he went through the abandoned corridor. He came to an end at the last wooden door. Harry didn't even need to raise a hand as the door opened itself. _

_ Harry peered curiously peered inside the room and was met with darkness. He somehow lost his balance and fell into the room, the door closing behind him with a resounding thud. Dim lighting came from an unknown source and Harry figured that this room used to be an office. The room was warm, very warm, as though Harry was standing right next to a lit fireplace. But what really grabbed hold his attention were the four large stones placed on tall pedestals. Each shined brilliantly and came in four colors: blue, red, green, and white. And all were the size of large watermelons. _

_ They were all beautiful to look at, but Harry's eyes kept wandering the white stone on the far right. Harry couldn't explain it, but he felt a deep connection with the stone. Harry couldn't understand why he felt such a way with the stone, but he felt at peace. The young Angel slowly made his way to the white stone and picked it up carefully from the pedestal. It was warm to the touch and almost felt like it was alive._

_ Suddenly the stone began to move. Deep cracks splintered across the smooth surface, crumbling and falling onto the floor. Harry was panicking as the stone literally fell apart in his hand. The last thing he could remember was the sound of a mighty roar reverberating through his body._

Harry gasped and sat up rigidly in his canopy bed. His curtains were drawn back and he could make out a faint pink-orange light rising over the mountains. Harry groaned in annoyance and flopped back onto the bed. He was jealous of his four other roommates that were snoring happily away and Harry was awaken once more by that dream. "We better find answers in the library and quick." Harry groaned. Knowing that sleep was a lost cause Harry crawled off his bed and headed toward the Gryffindor restrooms. _Might as well start early today._ Harry thought ruefully.

"You see him, next to the lanky red head? That's Harry Potter!", "Can't believe his sister's an evil snake.", "He's shorter than I thought he would be." These were just some of the comments that followed Harry as he made his way through the corridors. It was only the third day of school, second day of classes, and Harry was still turned about when it came to navigating the magical castle. The many sets of eyes and whisperings that followed him didn't help much either.

"You think any of them would help us." Harry muttered to Ron

"We're just first years, un-cool, they're not gonna help us." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we ask if Percy has a map or something?"

"I'm not asking Percy! He's a Prefect!" Ron spoke as though he was offended. Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"It wouldn't hurt. Yesterday we almost missed breakfast and we were late to Professor McGonagall's class."

Ron shivered "Don't remind me, almost all the food was gone!" he bemoaned, at Harry's glare Ron's face flushed "And Professor McGonagall is scary when we're late." he added

"Honestly..." Harry muttered. Yesterday was an eye opener for the young Potter, since his time in the Angelic World, Harry never realized that magic could sometimes be so...inane. There were quite a few instances that had left Harry speechless. For instance when Harry tried opening a door the door actually huffed and snapped impatiently "I only open on Thursdays!"

"You're a door, you're not suppose to talk." Harry had replied dumbly

"Why I never!" the door said with such indignation before it pushed itself open and knocked Harry off his feet.

A bright red mark was on his forehead, yet Harry couldn't resist saying "I thought you only opened on Thursdays." Harry was rather lucky the door was bolted to the walls.

There was another time between passing periods where Ron had stepped on a trick step and the staircase moved the third floors corridor. Of course the two first years weren't aware and were nearly given detention by one Argus Filch had it not been for Professor Quirrell, the Muggle Studies Professor, who was also on the third floor and vouched for them.

The two Gryffindors finally made their way to the Great Hall, breakfast was still being served thankfully, and they sat with their fellow first years near the end of the table. They were across from Hermione, who was reading a newspaper known as the _Daily Prophet _(on the cover was some story about an Angel name Sirius Black), and next to Neville. While Ron was happily gorging away at his food, Harry gazed around the Great Hall.

He spotted Eragon at the Hufflepuff table talking amicably to another first year. Eragon look toward Harry and gave a quick wave before returning to his previous conversation. Down the long table of Gryffindors, Harry could see Eragon's cousin Roran; who was in his second year. Murtagh was reading some book at the Ravenclaw table and was ignoring the people around him. It must be a normal occurrence as the others didn't seem to be bothered by the silent third year. At the Slytherin table he saw Nasuada speaking amongst her friends while sitting almost protectively next to Arya. It appeared that Arya too made some friends as she was talking to some girls and the same boy the twins had run into at the train station.

Arya looked up briefly from her new friends to where Harry was sitting gave a soft smile. to which Harry returned, before continuing her conversation with her friends. Harry was happy that Arya had made some friends in that house. He had heard from other students that the Slytherins weren't the nicest of people. "I don't think the greasy bat liked you conversing with one of his precious snakes." One of the Weasley twins, Harry still had a hard time telling them apart, whispered conspiratorially. Ron made a noise of complaint as they stole some food off his plate before making their way towards their friends.

"Stupid gits." Ron muttered, his mouth full. Hermione looked up from her newspaper in disgust.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not talk with your mouth full?" she asked irritably

"No one was talking to you." Ron fussed. Harry rolled his eyes. While he thought Hermione was a bit callous, Ron thought of her as the bane of his existence. They had only been at Hogwarts for three days and already the two had gotten into numerous fights; all of them stupid in Harry's opinion.

Tuning the pair, of yet another Hermione-Ron conflict, out Harry focused his attention at the Head Table. Headmaster Dumbledore was regaling some flamboyant tale to an amused Professor Holcomb, a patient Professor Thándurin, and an irritated Professor McGonagall. Harry flinched back from the look of utter loathing from the Potions Master, Professor Snape. The young Potter couldn't understand why the Professor would give him such a look. Harry had yet to have a class with the professor and before coming to Hogwarts, Harry had never seen that man before in his life. Was it something that Arya did? Did she get into trouble with her head of house and now Professor Snape just doesn't like the Potters in general?

"-ing like a ravenous dog!" Hermione yelled

"Well if you don't like me eating why are you still here?" Ron shouted back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Harry grouched before Hermione could come up with a response. "You guys act like an old married couple." he muttered to himself. Though it appeared that both Ron and Hermione had heard Harry, judging by the blushes on their cheeks. _At least they're quiet now._ Harry thought exasperatedly.

After breakfast the ten Gryffindor first years made their way through the castle to the History of Magic classroom. "I wonder what Professor Thándurin is like." Harry spoke to Ron.

Ron shrugged indifferently. "Fred and George said it used to be taught by a boring ghost and people would just sleep in that class. What I wouldn't give for a quick nap."

"You're not a morning person are you?" Harry asked knowingly

"No." Ron muttered. He frowned as Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why does she feel like she has to butt into our conversation? Doesn't she have any friends of her own to annoy?" Before Harry could respond the door opened and out came the elder Angel, Professor Thándurin.

"Good, you're all on time." he gazed down at the ten Gryffindors. Professor Thándurin moved away from the doorway and allowed the students to enter the classroom. Harry peaked around the room curiously. In the back wall was a small bookshelf of history books. All of them were in different languages, were some even human? On the stone walls were large tapestries of maps of magical cities some recent like that of Hogsmeade, and one of the magical valley. It looked as though there were multiple towns within the valley. Then there were maps of old lands like the fabled island Avalon and its famous capital, Camelot. There was even a tapestry of the entire planet and even more amazing the planet was revolving on its axis!

The student desks were set up in three rows, with three desks in the first two rows and four in the last making up ten seats. Hermione eagerly rushed to the front of the class, while Harry and Ron chose the back row. The silver haired professor waited patiently as the ten Gryffindors settled into their seats. "Good morning class." the Professor's even voice called out. "As your Headmaster said at the Welcoming Feast, I am your new History of Magic Professor. From what I've been told, this particular subject has been lacking for several years. Because of this, the curriculum has been rather dry. I hope to rectify this.

"This year we will cover the beginnings of magic and the evolution of the magical beings. And as per the Hogwarts Board of Governors' request, we will also cover the founding of Hogwarts and her four founders. However you will get a more in-depth look into Hogwarts' history and ancient magical empires in your second year.

"Before we begin, I first like to take role. Lavender Brown." Professor Thándurin called out.

"Here." A girl with dirty blonde hair spoke up.

"Fay Dunbar." Another girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes piped up.

"Seamus Finnigan." a short boy with sandy colored hair.

The History Professor ended roll call with Ronald Weasley. "Now please bring out your parchment and quills."

Harry was secretly excited to begin another class. Especially one about a history of a hidden world! Skimming through the textbook over the summer Harry had found out there were nearly hundreds of magical beings known; extinct, endangered or thriving. Harry was rather curious as to where Angels came from. Growing up Harry and his sister had never went into a church, the Dursleys weren't exactly religious, but even he knew the significance of Angels in Catholicism and Christianity. They were depicted as holy beings. And yet Harry now has a pair of wings protruding from his back, though they weren't white, did this mean that Muggles were mislead?

"This will be found in Chapter 1 of your textbook and will cover the Gods and of ancient beings known as Archangels. There are six Gods, seven if you count the Fallen One. It is these Gods that made life on this planet possible. There is the High God that created the universe and the heavens Aether, the God of Sun, Apollo, the God of Winds and Lightning, Zeus, the God of the Oceans, Poseidon, Gaia, Goddess of Earth, Circe Goddess of Magic, and Hades, Ruler of the Underworld.

"Hades was the original Sun God, but he grew jealous of his father as he had more power than what Hades could ever hope to gain. He tricked his father into a slumber since he could not kill him and brought havoc about the earth. And as chaos grew, so did the powers of Hades. It took the combine powers of the rest his siblings to overpower the being and trap him deep within the core of the earth. Hecate was able to revive Aether from his deep slumber before the world was lost in darkness forever.

"Aether was appalled of his own son's betrayal and horrified that his children on earth were now living in darkness threatened by soulless creatures. Aether had created another Sun God, his final son name Apollo. The world was bathed in light once more, but Hades creations remain. They threatened to throw the world out of balance, and the Gods worked tirelessly into fending the children and of the five natures. The world was slowly dying and becoming corrupted and the strength of the gods was weakening. Aether needed a solution to save not only his children but also his children of earth.

"He created holy beings whose existence was to fight off and exterminate Hades' creatures and to serve the Light and the Gods. They were called Archangels. Now..." a flick of Professor Thándurin's wand and a picture from their assigned textbook appeared on the chalkboard. It was a being similar to Angels, Harry noticed. It's skin was pure white and it had six wings and a bright halo above its head that looked as though it was a star and its eyes were glowing gold in color.

Professor Thándurin then went onto describe the era of the Archangel, naming famous ones that saved entire landscapes from creatures as large as mountains. As it turned out today's dragons were theorized to be descendants of the creatures of Hades and the Professor mentioned briefly of the slaying of dragons as a common sport in the Olympian Empire. But would mention no more on the subject saying that it would be covered more in depth at a later date.

"Next class, we'll discuss the reasons as to why the Archangels left for the heavens and the birth of Angels. For homework I want you to read Chapter 1 of _History of Magical Beings_ and write down your own notes. I expect at least a foot of parchment ready on my desk by next class. You're dismissed."

History of Magic was an enjoyable experience for Harry. Potions however was another experience entirely. It started with Professor Snape bursting into the dungeons, robes and dark wings billowing behind him and sneering in the Harry's direction as he noticed a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sharing a lab table. _I don't think he likes me._ Harry spoke to Arya.

_He can barely stand the sight of me._ Arya thought back. _Every time he looks at me, it's like he's in pain._

Then there was the professor specifically asking obscure answers that no one knew the answer to, save Hermione, and was expecting Harry to know everything. It wasn't as if he committed the entire potions book to memory. He then took off points for almost anything ridiculous. Neville's sneeze was too loud and interrupted Professor Snape's lecture, five points from Gryffindor, Harry lost three for not answering any of Professor Snape's questions, and even Hermione lost them two points for raising her hand too high. Yet none of the Slytherins lost any points, and with each point lost for Gryffindor, a boy named Theodore Nott, would smirk slightly before returning to his work. In fact it looked as if all of Slytherin were enjoying the Gryffindor's plight.

All in all Potions class was not a good experience for the Gryffindors, especially Harry, and he was now dreading his double Potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Thankfully lunch period was right after and Ron was able to vent off his feelings through means of food. Harry found the simultaneous looks of disgust from the surrounding girls hilarious. Though Harry did slap his ginger hair friend upside the head as he was starting to feel queasy. "Merlin Harry!"

"I wanna keep my food down Ron." the other students smiled in gratitude at Harry.

Lunch hour ended quickly and the Great Hall quickly dispersed as students went off to their respective classes or houses. The Gryffindor first years had another hour break and made their way back up to their dormitory along with some older students leading the way.

Passing by the moving portraits, the occasional ghost, thankfully no poltergeist in sight, and the door that only opened on Thursdays, then Harry walked past the closed off third corridor and he had the strangest feeling in the back of his head. It was like something was calling him, nearly tugging him. Harry found it hard to resist such a temptation, he wanted to run through that door, regardless of the consequences. "Harry!"

"H-huh? What?" Harry was shaken out of his stupor.

"I've said your name three times." Ron said "You alright?"

Harry shook his head clear. That strange feeling he felt only a moment ago had gone. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ron still look dubious but dropped the subject and went on to the Gryffindor Tower. The two first years spent the hour playing chess, Ron won all the games. Neville and Hermione were in a corner table working on Homework. Neville was struggling through his Transfiguration and Hermione was helping out while doing her History of Magic homework. Dean was showing Seamus some of his drawings he drew of the castle and certain streets of Hogsmeade.

Their final class of the day was seen at the oval stadium that was the quidditch pitch. "Whoa..." Harry breathed out in awe. On each side of the field were three rings that reminded Harry of the bubble wands for blowing bubbles and the stands were located high in the air, some fifty feet.

Harry could make out ten other students standing before them. "Oh great we're having class again with the slimy snakes." Under Harry's glare, Ron quickly backpedaled "Your sister doesn't count!" he said nervously. "Hi Arya." Ron said meekly.

Arya raised a brow at her friend's attitude and looked at Harry questioningly. "Is he alright?"

"Yep." Harry smiled cheekily.

"Do I even want to know?" Arya asked tiredly

"Nope." Arya sighed in resignation. "These are my friends, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis." Daphne had long dark brown hair, pushed back with blue eyes. Tracey was a little shorter than Daphne and had dirty blond hair with brown eyes.

"Potter." Daphne held out her hand in a formal handshake. Ron and Harry looked at one another weirdly.

"Er-nice to meet you Daphne. Tracey." Harry said as he shook both of their hands. "Are your classes going well Arya?"

"So far yes. Professor Holcomb is an excellent Professor for DADA, we had him before this class."

"Really? Ron and I have Professor Holcomb tomorrow, so that's good. Oh by the way, this is a good friend of mine Ron Weasley." Harry said to the two girls.

Before either of the Slytherin girls could greet the other boy, a voice broke through their conversation. "Speaking with a blood traitor, Greengrass? Especially a family as disgraceful as a Weasley, isn't that beneath your standing?" a thin boy with black hair and blue eyes sauntered up; Theodore Nott. Two big boys reminding Harry of his cousin Dudley, and a girl with a pug nose and short hair followed behind him.

_What's a blood traitor?_ Harry asked Arya. It couldn't be anything good if Ron's red face and balled fist were anything to go by.

_I'll explain at the library tonight._ Arya responded.

"Nott. Parkinson." Daphne greeted stonily, she ignored the two other boys altogether.

Nott ignored Daphne and stood next to Arya, a little too close in Harry's opinion. "So this is the famous Harry Potter all of Hogwarts can't seem to stop talking about. Theodore Nott." Nott held out his hand.

"Harry." the raven Angel replied wearily as he shook hands with the Nott heir. Ron looked scandalized.

"It's nice to see that you have a sense of decorum."

"Uh, sure." _Seriously are all Slytherins so formal?_ Harry thought wearily. They were only eleven!

"I admit I was rather surprise that a Potter was sorted into the prestigious house of Slytherin and surely I thought you would have followed your sister."

"I guess the Sorting Hat thought one Potter in a house was enough." _He's acting like a pompous git._ Harry told Arya.

_He is a pompous git_. Arya deadpanned

"Well like I've mentioned to your sister, you'll soon learn that there are some families that are far superior than others." he looked down on Ron and his worn robes. Ron's ears burned read and his fingers were twiddling with the folds of his clothing. "A family such as yours shouldn't be seen with the likes of the commoners. My family and I are well known and respected in the angelic world, we can show you the right people to associate with."

Harry only needed a second to make up his decision. "No."

Theo and the other Slytherins looked surprised, minus Arya, at Harry's blatant refusal. "Excuse me?" Nott said finally

"I think I can find my way just fine without your help." Nott reminded Harry in some ways of the Dursleys, a superior complex that thinks everyone is beneath them. The young Potter was forced to deal with their snobbish attitudes for ten years, he wasn't going to make friends with people like that. Judging by the look on Nott's face, he didn't take too kindly of being rejected. _I think you made a new friend Hare-Bear._

_Not helping Rya_.

"I was wrong about you _Potter_." Nott sneered "You'll rue this day." He and his entourage left without another day.

"Rue?" Harry muttered to Ron

The Weasley shrugged. "Slytherins are weird. No offense." he said quickly to the three unamused girls.

"Good afternoon class!" a fit woman walked across the pitch towards the first years. She had short gray hair and gray wings, and strange hawk-like yellow eyes. The first years murmured 'good afternoon'. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, I am Madame Hooch and it is my job to make sure you become adequate aerial flyers by the end of the year. I don't expect you all to become quidditch players but I expect the very least not to let a small gust of thermal air to knock you on the ground. Now please, everyone form two orderly lines and no pushing and shoving! Flying is dangerous as well as a wondrous gift."

The class period went much like Professor Holcomb's class. The students were made to glide under a gust of wind controlled by Madam Hooch. Some students took to the air like fish to water, others were less fortunate. Neville fell flat on his face, the Slytherins found this hilarious, and when Hermione landed shakily on her feet her face look pale.

"Ugh, I don't think we're going to find anything tonight!" Harry moaned

Not looking up from her own book Arya muttered "Stop being so pathetic."

"You're care for your brother is touching." he grouched

"Always happy to help." After dinner the Potter twins made their way directly to the large library and grabbed a table in the back, far away from the other students. Since the dream about the weird colored stones, Arya was more determined to search out the meaning of all the dreams they've been having over the summer. There were piles of books that served as a wall for the two first years. Harry seriously wondered if Arya was going to make him read all of these books in one night. He wasn't a super genius or anything.

Arya had a thick text in front of her called _Deciphering Dreams of the Inner Eye by Cassandra Trelawney_. Apparently she was a legendary seer of her time. Harry didn't think much of psychics and the inner eye but he was still new to magic. It might have more meaning here than it does in the Muggle world. She also had another book, a textbook for Divinations class, called _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky_. Was it weird that both seers were named Cassandra? Harry was rather surprised that Arya had found divination to be an interesting subject, she defended strongly while face flushed that she was curious about all branches of magic. Harry didn't believe much of what she said.

Harry had only one text opened in front of him, _Every Dragon Ever Known by Dyno Darius._ It was a good guide to the many species of dragons, sadly most were endangered today, but none of the dragons looked like the white dragon in Harry's dream. Currently Harry was reading about the Moo-Kuna Serpent Dragon of the Hawaiian Islands in the Pacific Oceans. They had a nasty habit of poisoning the waters when threatened. At this point Harry was ready to stop reading for the night. It was nearing curfew and Harry still had homework from both History and Potions to do today, not to mention the last bit of Professor McGonagall's theoretical essay. "Let's stop here for the night and pick it up tomorrow."

"Make it Thursday. I have Astronomy tomorrow."

"Oh right, I have it too. Earlier than you of course. Thursday it is." The two made their way to the enchanted staircases. The library was located on the third floor of the Hogwarts Castle, a good halfway point between the Slytherin Dungeons and the Gryffindor Tower. The two were chatting lightly about their respective classes that they didn't share today. Arya spoke in great relish how Crabbe was barfed on by a plant in Herbology. Harry remembered that plant all too well. He shared that class with his fellow Hufflepuffs and the same thing nearly happened to Eragon. It was just as well that he ducked at the last moment though his dorm mate was unfortunate to be on the receiving end.

The twins came up to the main hall and were about to part ways when Harry felt another flare of his magic as his eyes rested on the Charms Corridor door. He felt something calling him, calling his magic like earlier today. And Harry found it hard for him to deny himself. Something was tugging at his magical core, he didn't know what, he didn't know why, but strangely it felt right.

Without another thought Harry ran down a case of stairs, stepped on the same trick stair that Ron had found on accident and made his way to the very same door where Filch had caught him before. Arya was right beside Harry with the same determined look on her face. "You feel it too."

"Ever since Professor Dumbledore mentioned it at the Welcoming Feast."

"Me too." They finally ran up to the top of the steps and were before the oak wood door. Harry could feel his magic hum loudly beneath his skin, it was nerve rattling. Was magic suppose to feel such a way? "You think it could be locked?"

"It probably has some enchantments to keep nosy students out while they 'renovate' the corridor. Don't touch it, it could be cursed!" Arya panicked

Too late, Harry's hand already grasped the handle and a surge of gold color power rushed from the door, through the handle and up Harry's arm and back. "Wicked." he breathed. As Arya was about to scold Harry for his idiotic and brash actions, the door creaked open.


	14. Chapter 14 Of Eggs and Sirius Black

**Chapter 14 Of Eggs and Sirius Black **

Harry and Arya Potter stood before the opened door, dumbstruck. The door that was supposed to be well protected through wardsand other enchantments, the door that was suppose to keep out a curious student. Yet opened from only a simple touch on the handle. Even more strange, it appeared that Harry wasn't affected by the surge of magic at all. It was as if nothing had happened and the only difference was that the door was still open. "Harry what do you think you're doing?" Arya asked scandalized.

The green eyed boy looked at his sister weirdly. "I'm going in?" he said with a questionable lilt.

"That door is suppose to be well protected and it opened with just a simple touch of your hand! You could have been cursed!"

"But I wasn't, the door's open and I wanna go in and check it out. Don't tell me you're not at least a bit curious about what's in there." Harry had an idea that the four strange stones from his dream might be at the end of the corridor.

"It doesn't matter if I'm curious. Those wards are faulty and could be dangerous. Let's just close the door and go to our respective dormitories."

"Oh c'mon where's your sense of adventure?" Harry rolled his eyes at Arya. When did she become so worrisome? "The door opened up when I touched the handle. I think we're suppose to go in there and check it out. Unless you're scared." Harry grinned mockingly

Arya's emerald eyes were swimming with ire. Harry was able to make out glimpses of his sister's thoughts. He didn't know what castrate meant but had the distinct feeling that it was not good. "I'm never scared Hare-Bear."

_I really hate that nickname._ Harry thought ruefully. "Then prove it Rya."

Arya sighed wearily and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. "Why do I let you talk me into these things?" she muttered to herself. Arya pushed open the door further and peaked her head into the dark corridor.

"Well what do you see?" Harry asked impatiently

"A dark room." Arya muttered mockingly. "Be patient will you? _Lumos_." The tip of her wand glowed a bright white light and Arya was able to make out sections of the corridor better. "It's empty!" she said in astonishment. "There's nothing on the walls."

A meowing noise from their ankles caught the Potters attention. "It's Filch's cat!" Harry said in horror. This was not good. He was sure it was past curfew and they weren't suppose to be anywhere near the Charms Corridor. Harry and Ron were nearly sent into detention for simply stumbling upon it by accident. What would Filch do if he were to catch Harry and his sister? Mrs. Norris, the name of the mangy cat, ran down the steps; assumingly to find Filch. Harry not wanting to get caught shoved his sister fully into the corridor and slammed the door shut behind him. It glowed gold again before receding.

"Prat." Arya muttered as she pushed herself up from the floor. "You could have given me a warning before you rudely shoved me in."

"Wasn't thinking, sorry." Harry cheeks blushed lightly.

Arya rolled her eyes but said nothing. Both flinched as dim light from an unknown source lit the corridor. "Just like in the dream." she whispered.

Harry dumbly nodded. He wasn't focused so much on his surroundings, he'd already seen it once, but more on the insistent tugging behind his navel and the core of his chest. It was a mixed feeling of tugging and it pulsing to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Everything that had happened in his dream was happening now; could it really have been a dream? Was it perhaps a vision, were they all visions? Every strange dream about stones and dragons, could they all have been leading to something greater? If so what did he and his sister have to do with it? What was so special about them?

Harry and Arya walked briskly down the corridor, ignoring the blank walls and the other doors leading to classrooms. None of it mattered, but the door at the end of the corridor. Without pause Arya pushed opened the door. _What happen to "those wards are faulty and could be dangerous to us"?_

_Not now Harry. _The twins walked inside the room to find..."Murtagh?"

"Arya?"

"Harry?"

"Eragon?"

"What are you doing here?" four different voices asked simultaneously. The room was warmer than the hallway outside, quite stuffy in fact. There were four pedestals, each had a makeshift nest resting on top. However only two of the stones were resting gingerly on their respective pedestals. The two other stones, one a ruby red and the other a sapphire blue, were nestled protectively in the laps of the Holcomb brothers.

"How did you get in?" Eragon asked

"The same way as you I'm guessing." Harry responded

"The door just opened for you." Murtagh confirmed "It did that to us too."

"How long have you been in here?" Arya asked

"Not long." answered Eragon "I think an hour maybe. Murtagh wanted to show me the Ravenclaw Tower but then we felt this strange feeling and we ended up here. We found these cool colored stones!"

"You felt something calling?" Arya asked incredulously

"Yes." Murtagh's eyes narrowed as he answered in a defensive tone.

"Have you been having dreams about a dragon and these stones?" Harry asked quickly. He was met with wide eyed stares and slacked jaws.

"Yeah..." Eragon breathed out. "All summer?"

"All summer." Arya verified While the others were left to ponder such a strange anomaly, Harry's attention was pulled to the snow white stone at the far right. It was just as smooth and rich in color as it was in his dream (vision). The stone was oval in shape, rounder at the bottom and coming to a narrow round tip at the top. Warm lighting gleamed off the surface making the stone appear as a large gem. Harry fingers itched with wanting to touch the stone, hold it. The strange pulsing feeling increased the closer Harry got to the stone and with slight hesitation, Harry lifted the white stone from its perch. He felt his magic hum in approval just beneath his skin, the stone basked in a low glow for a few moments.

"Whoa." Harry breathed in awe. He sat down against the stone wall, cradling the stone in his arms and lap. It was the size of a large watermelon, and it was surprisingly warm to the touch. It almost felt like it was alive somehow. As fascinating as it was to hold a stone such as this, Harry still had no clue how it connected to his dreams and where the white dragon came into all of this. "White dragon..." Harry muttered. He stared intently at the white stone in his lap. Harry remembered holding this exact stone in his dream, only in the dream it began to crack across the surface and fall to pieces around his feet and a loud roar echoing his subconscious before waking up. "They're eggs!" he gasped shock

"Huh?" Arya looked up from the green egg she was holding. The Holcomb brothers gazed at Harry quizzically.

"How do you figure that?" Murtagh asked slowly.

"Think about it, all summer we've dreamt about strange dragons. And then we get to Hogwarts and dream of these 'stones' that are the same colors as the dragons we saw. Then there's the last dream, where the stones crack like eggs and we hear a loud roaring noise. What else could it be? Why would we suddenly dream about stones when we've dreamt of nothing else but dragons?" The excited Potter was met with astonished faces.

"Huh." Was all Eragon could say. He looked down at the deep blue egg in his lap with trepidation. "But why would Professor Dumbledore have dragon eggs in a school filled with people?"

"How did he get them in the first place, is what I'm wondering." Murtagh spoke. At the Potters' puzzled faces the older Holcomb elaborated. "Dragon breeding is illegal, and dragons themselves are very dangerous creatures. Just one has the potential to burn down half of this school and Dumbledore has four in an abandon corridor. Also dragon eggs outside reservations are very rare to come by and are super expensive. So how did Professor Dumbledore come across four dragon eggs? Of course these could really be stones instead of dragon eggs, I've never seen dragon eggs such as these before."

"And you're the dragon expert?" Arya raised a brow, skeptical.

Murtagh looked at Arya defensively. "I like to read." Was all he said

"You've never seen dragon eggs like these?" Harry asked

"No." Murtagh frowned. "If they are eggs, they could be from an extinct species. Though how Professor Dumbledore acquired supposedly extinct dragon eggs is beyond me." Murtagh looked down to the watch on his wrist and sighed wearily. "C'mon it's almost two hours past curfew, we're gonna get into some major trouble if we're caught in here."

"But I don't wanna leave!" Eragon protested. "I don't know why, but I somehow feel whole with this stone-egg in my lap." he smiled fondly down at the large sapphire egg in his arms.

Harry and Arya glanced at one another, even though they've only held the eggs for barely half an hour they felt exactly as Eragon described. It was like a type of bond was beginning to form. It was similar but different from the bond that Harry had with his sister. He couldn't find words to describe this feeling any deeper, but it felt right.

Murtagh sighed wearily at his younger brother. "Come on little brother. Get up, you can see them some other time." Murtagh stood up from his crouched position, his legs groaning under strain, and with slight reluctance he gently placed the ruby red egg back on its pedestal. The three first years followed suit and together they left the Charms Corridor. Murtagh served as lookout. His head swiveled back and forth looking for any signs of either Filch or his cat. Giving the all clear, the four left the vacant corridor and separated. Murtagh and Harry traveled up the stairs to their respective towers while Eragon and Arya went down the steps to their dungeons.

That night in the boy's dormitory, Harry found it hard to sleep. His mind kept wandering to the four eggs, or were they really stones, in the forbidden corridor. Murtagh's word echoed through his head repeatedly. If those were really eggs, what would Dumbledore need four dragon eggs? Regardless of what the others may think, Harry knew that they were eggs. He could feel it in his gut. But it still didn't explain why he would dream of a great white dragon, why would it appear that he was friends with the creature, and what did this mean for him and the others? Were the dragon eggs affecting everyone within the castle and people were too afraid to admit it? Harry doubted it. So what made him, Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh differ from others? Why were the unborn dragons interested in four children who have yet to master their magic? "Too many questions." Harry muttered frustratingly. He turned and curled on his side to a more comfortable position. It would be a restless night for the young Potter.

Remus was more than used to the glares and the looks of loathing from the common Angel; especially when walking up the marble steps to the Ministry Building. Sadly being of Wereshifter blood, discrimination was a common aspect of life. Nevertheless, the man was still weary of being surrounded by so many hateful glares. Since the day of Voldemort's downfall and the betrayal of the Potters, Remus had hid away from the Angelic World and took refuge in one of the Wereshifters Tribes in Du Weldenvarden. He rarely left the comfort and safety of his own people to venture out in a world where he is seen as a subspecies. It was only when his old colleague from the war, Brom Holcomb, visited his shack did Remus leave the deep lands of Du Weldenvarden; the Potters eleventh birthday.

Harry looked so much like James and Arya like Lily it ached in Remus' chest. Both had the same startling shade of green eyes from Lily and James' black hair. Since their birthday Remus had kept in contact with the young Potters. It was mainly through scrying and Remus would spend hours of telling them stories of their parents' shenanigans at Hogwarts. But he never mentioned Sirius Black nor Peter Pettigrew, both were too painful to talk about. Besides mentioning either would then bring in the subject of the Angel War in the seventies, and they were too young to fully understand the horrors of the war. And Remus couldn't tell the Potters that their parents were betrayed by a man they thought of as family. At least that was what Remus used to believe.

There was another reason to the hateful glares and disgusted faces as Remus past the check point in the atrium. It was well known, thanks to the _Daily Prophet_, that Remus Lupin was best friends with supposed mass murderer and Death Eater, Sirius Black. Ever since it became public that Sirius had never received a proper trial and that he was getting one after all these years, Remus had made his way to the ministry dungeons to confront the man. At first Remus wanted to scream and rage at the man for betraying a man he considered his brother. For making Harry and Arya orphans, betraying the Order, forcing Iris to become a single mother. Killing Peter and innocent Muggles on a busy street.

It took the paranoid, grizzly, Auror, Mad-Eye to calm the irate Wereshifter down before Remus did something he would later regret. Remus was surprised that Mad-Eye would stick up for a convicted criminal and it was for that reason alone that Remus decided to listen with a clear mind. That a was a few weeks ago, Remus has since then visited Sirius Black at least twice a week. It took many arguments between the two and supervised visits by Andromeda but now Remus held no doubt that Sirius was in fact innocent. So did that mean Peter Pettigrew was as guilty as Sirius proclaimed? Remus didn't want to think that any of his fellow Marauders betrayed one another. But it still happened, at the actions of one of his closest friends, a brother practically, one was killed and the other sentence to Azkaban.

Regardless of the dark thoughts hanging over the young Wereshifter's head, Remus had begun to look forward to his visits with Sirius; even if it was in a ministry holding cell. The Werewolf wondered how long the Ministry intended to keep Sirius in its dungeons, was a date even scheduled for his trial?

Today however was a different story. Remus wouldn't be the only one visiting Sirius today, and it wasn't Andromeda Tonks nor Lord Regulus Black. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten." Iris Lovegood smiled wanly.

Remus looked down and offered a weak smile of his own. "I did promise I would be there to support you. Sirius can be..."

"I know." Iris said knowingly. The two walked past the large fountain in the center of the atrium and towards the lifts. "Thank you. I know this isn't easy on you either."

"It was not my story to tell." Remus replied. "He knows that I'm hiding something from him though. I never was good at keeping secrets from James or Sirius." Prime example would be them finding out that Remus was half Werewolf.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Iris chewed her lip, her blue eyes reflecting her worry.

"I'm not going to lie to you Iris, Sirius will be furious that you've hidden the pregnancy and that I haven't told him he has a daughter."

"His temper does get the best of him." Iris muttered.

"Is that why you fled to the States?" Remus asked curiously. His mouth clamped shut and his eyes widened. "I'm sorry! That was incredibly rude of me and it's none of my business." Remus apologized profusely

"It's alright Remus." Iris placated "You will hear it all in a few minutes anyway." The cool voice in elevator let the two Angels know that they were in the holding cells. After another security check by a Hit Angel. The corridors were narrow and the walls were hard stone. They were escorted to the farthest jail cell where the prison guard unlocked the dull metal door and allowed the two Angels entryway.

The room was rather spacious for a jail cell. The walls were made of stone, there were no windows. In the room was only a bed, a chair, and a toilet with a sink next to it. The chair was already occupied by one Andromeda Tonks. Remus had no idea that Andromeda would be present today. From the looks of it the Healer was giving her cousin another healing session.

Sirius was a long way from how he first looked when he was released from Azkaban. His skin no longer looked waxy, but was still pale due to no sunlight, his hair was healthy and not dirty nor unkempt. His beard was trimmed neatly, his teeth no longer yellow nor rotten looking. Sirius was still thinner than what he used to be, but he no longer had a skeletal frame and his violent shakes were gone. The only thing that remained was the haunted look in his gray eyes, gone was the twinkle of mischief that was always present. It made Sirius appear older and more serious; no pun intended.

Sirius' eyes lighted up when he saw Remus. "Moony!" he called out jovially "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Yes well, I thought I come visit you today. You seem awfully cheerful." Remus commented curiously. Andromeda meanwhile was staring at the Werewolf weirdly. She knew something was up with the man, and she could clearly see someone hiding behind the man. Sirius seemed to notice as well.

"Yeah." Sirius said absently as he tried to peer behind Remus. He was forced to stay still from the threat of his cousin's wand. She sometimes reminded the unregistered animagus of Madam Pomfrey the Healer at Hogwarts. "My trial date has been set to the tenth of October. Remus who's that behind you?" Sirius asked

"Oh, uh, someone wanted to stop by and see you." Remus replied awkwardly.

Iris Lovegood stepped out from behind the Werewolf and smiled nervously at Sirius. "Hello Sirius."

"Iris?" Sirius said in disbelief. His eyes widen in surprised and looked to both Andromeda and Remus for confirmation. Mrs. Tonks eyes widen as well since she knew what this encounter was about. With a quick flick of her wand, her healing supplies flew into her bag and the Healer stood up abruptly from her chair.

"Well, I suddenly have the need to get some tea from the ministry cafeteria." she said to no one in particular. "Anyone else want a cup...no? Alright then." Andromeda walked briskly to the door and gave sympathetic looks to Iris and Remus. She placed her wand at the key hole and the door opened on its own before slamming shut with a loud clanging noise.

The three were in an awkward standoff. Remus shifted from foot to foot as he gazed from Sirius to Iris. Sirius jumped from his bed, ran up to the startled woman and wrapped her in his arms. His shoulders began to shake as he started weeping and trying to hold Iris as close to his chest as possible. Iris herself burrowed her head into Sirius' chest. Even after all this time, Sirius still smelled the same. It brought a certain ease to the woman, it was reassuring that some things in her life didn't change. She clung to Sirius tighter, afraid of letting him go. Iris could feel the sharp prickles of tears gathering around her lashes. Sirius squeezed her lithe body tighter to his toned one. It felt wonderful, to being held in such a way. So caringly, with so much love that Iris could feel it in the very air. "Sirius." Iris whispered, his name coming from her mouth like sweet honey. Gods did it ever feel wonderful to say his name in such a way.

"Iris." Sirius whispered back in that same suave tone that made Iris feel weak in the knees all over. "All this time, I thought you were dead." he said in despair, Iris' heart cracked. "When we found your brother...we didn't find you anywhere. I searched for many months, followed up every lead no matter how farfetched it seemed, I never gave up. I'm so happy that you're alive." he smiled in pure joy. "I love you Iris." he whispered tenderly in her hair. His large midnight wings cocooned around the embracing pair, just like he used to do all those years ago.

Iris cried harder, which wasn't like her, suddenly she didn't feel worthy of his love, of his devotion. The first time she ever heard Sirius say those words to her and Iris felt guilt pool in the pit of her stomach. She felt like a hypocrite, a betrayer, Sirius never gave up hope on her survival, yet she gave up hope on his innocence. All these years the Blacks had been convinced that Sirius was never a death eater, had never aligned himself with You-Know-Who, had never betrayed people he considered his family. Yet Iris, in the back of her mind, was always skeptical of his innocence. _If he truly was innocent, then why was he convicted?_ Iris thought to herself plenty of times.

The Angel slowly pushed herself away from the man's chest and took a few steps to get some space for herself. Sirius looked at her with confusion and hurt in his gray eyes. Remus looked on worryingly between the two. "Iris, what's wrong?" Sirius asked tentatively. He tried approaching the distraught Angel but Iris held out her hand at arm's length. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, trying to keep some of the warmth she felt from Sirius' body.

"T-there's something I have to tell you." Iris said after a few moments of silence.

Sirius sat wearily on his bed while Iris took the chair, Remus chose to stay in the corner all but invisible to the other occupants of the cell. "What's going on?"

"...All these years I thought you were guilty." she whispered "That you betrayed James and Lily to their deaths. Even when your cousins and brother believed otherwise, I always had a niggle of doubt in the back of mind-"

"I'm not mad at you." Sirius quickly broke in. "I get it." he looked at Iris sadly "I was the perfect suspect." he ended bitterly.

"I wanted to visit you, you know." Iris spoke softly "When you-when you were locked up. I wanted to rant, to rave, and curse you where you stood. I didn't, obviously. I thought you deserved to rot in isolation with your worse memories haunting you forever." the agent quickly apologized when she noticed the man flinch and face blanch at the reminder of the hellhole he spent a decade in.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked "I know you well, it is not like you to show up now after I've been in this place for a few weeks. Dromeda told me you work at the Ministry, you had plenty of opportunity to come down to my prison cell, why wait? What are you hiding from me?"

Iris could feel her heart thumping madly against her ribcage. This was it, she had to tell Sirius. He deserved the right to know. But what if he didn't want to a father? What if he wanted nothing to do with her precious Luna nor her? Could Iris bear the thought that Sirius wanted nothing with the child he help create? It was already a gamble being here in front of the Angel in the first place. What if Sirius was truly guilty, did she really want him to know that he had a daughter? Yet Iris knew, without a doubt now, that Sirius was innocent. She could see it in his haunted eyes, the pain and sorrow, the guilt. Somehow he felt responsible for the Potters' death, but he didn't actually betray them to You-Know-Who.

"I was afraid Sirius, very much afraid. The Death Eaters, I don't know how, but they had found where my brother and I lived." Iris looked into hard eyes and flinched. It was the same look he would get when learning of a fellow comrade's death, the look of pure vengeance. "_He_ was among them. You-Know-Who wanted to recruit me and Xeno, he somehow knew of our gifts and wanted us to join his ranks. My brother and I refused...you know what happens next." Iris' eyes burned with unshed tears, the thought of her brother's death at the hands of a madman still brought pain to Iris. Her daughter would never know of her eccentric but loveable uncle. Of his last brave stand against the Death Eaters as he gave her time to leave through the escape tunnel.

"I remember...everyone thought you were either dead or kidnapped. We didn't know there was a secret passageway in your home. If you weren't captured, where did you go, and why were you in hiding."

"I went to Dumbledore. Hours after my home burned to the ground. I begged him not to tell anyone, it was safer if the everyone, including You-Know-Who, thought I was dead. He made some arrangements and I was smuggled out of the country to the States to live with some distant relatives of mine."

"You abandoned us?" Sirius asked incredulously "You left me alone, thinking you were dead or worse?!" he bellowed. "I've searched high and low throughout this country, begging on my knees asking if Dumbledore knew of your whereabouts and you were in relative safety in America because you were too much of a coward to fight for freedom!" he stood tall over the hunched form of Iris.

"Padfoot." Remus warned in a soft yet stern tone. Sirius glared at his longtime friend and back to the woman staring with a tear stricken face and soulful eyes. The animagus huffed impatiently and took to pacing around his cell like a caged animal.

"Did you know where she was Moony?" Sirius asked darkly.

Remus ignored the tone of his friend and said calmly "No, when I saw her a few years ago, I was just as surprised and shock to see her alive and well."

"Then why did you leave me?" Sirius rounded on the woman. "Didn't you know how much I loved you?"

"It wasn't about you Sirius!" Iris snapped, having finally found her backbone. "No I didn't know that you loved me. You've never once said it and had me believed it was nothing more than casual dating. But that wasn't why I left, I didn't want to leave. But I knew that You-Know-Who would stop at nothing to get me into his ranks if he knew I lived. And I couldn't endanger my unborn child with a megalomaniac making the world burn."

"Y-you're what?" Sirius stammered in disbelief. His mouth went slack and he found that his knees began to buckle.

"I found out I was pregnant a few days before You-Know-Who came to our doorstep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked "Why didn't ever come to me? I could have protected you and our child."

"And how was I suppose to know that?" questioned back "We were in our early twenties and had only dated for seven months. The war was suffocating us, and you still acted like an overgrown child. I had no idea if our relationship was serious or if it was an escape from the mess we were in. You weren't mature enough to be a father back then, and I was afraid that you would see me and my child as a burden and would want nothing to do with either of us."

"Did you really think that lowly of me? That I was with you because you had a pretty face and were good in the sheets? Maybe I wasn't good at expressing my emotions to you but I had the right to know you were carrying our child! For the Gods' sake I missed everything, the moment they were born, their first steps, first words first accidental magic. Why would continually go out with me, if you thought I would just leave you and make our child a bastard?"

"I'm sorry!" Iris cried out. "I know it was wrong of me to keep this from you. But I wanted to ensure my child's safety and Dumbledore was more than willing to help me."

Sirius growled angrily at the mention of the headmaster. "Because that man knows everything and can do no wrong." he snarled sarcastically "I've rotted away in Azkaban when I was innocent yet the old man stuck his neck out for Snivellus' innocence and he was a bloody Death Eater!" he yelled "I'm tired of that man infringing on our personal life! I've been kept away from my godchildren, I'm not even allowed to see them! And now you come in, after I've been locked away in this jail cell for weeks to come and tell me we have a child!" he voice raised with each passing word.

"I still had my doubts on whether you were guilty or not. I didn't want to put Luna through all of this, if it turned out you were guilty."

"Luna...we have a little girl?" he whispered teary eyed. Only James had ever known this, but after he had bonded with his godchildren he himself wanted a child of his own. A daughter he could call his 'Little Princess. "W-what does she look like?"

"Like me mostly. But she has silvery-gray eyes and she has your smile. She asks about you. Luna asks me if the Ministry finally cleared the wrackspurts from their ears." Iris giggled. "She has an active imagination." the woman answered Sirius' unasked question.

"So you now think I'm innocent, is that it? I now have your approval to see my daughter that I didn't know existed until now?" he shot an accusing glare at the silent Wereshifter. At least he had the decency to look guilty.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I really am, I know I've did you wrong. You had every right to know about our daughter. I was just afraid and didn't know what to do." Iris pleaded.

Sirius sat against the stone wall and stared blankly at his bed. "I need to be alone. I'm so upset that I'm afraid I'll say something I'll later regret." he said finally glaring at both Iris and Remus. He felt hurt and betrayed once more. Why was everything so difficult with? The Werewolf called for a Hit Angel to opened the door and the two left silently. Iris casted one last look at Sirius, regret heavy in her soul, and left the imprisoned man alone. Only then did Sirius allowed himself to give into his anger and despair.


	15. Chapter 15 Hatchling

**Chapter 15 Hatchling**

It had been nearly two weeks since the start of term at the prestigious magical school known as Hogwarts. Currently it was late into the night and most if not all the inhabitants of the castle and the magical city were asleep. Two of the few people still up at such an hour were in a bare store on the corner of Knocturn Alley. One was a woman that appeared to be in her mid-twenties with curly brown hair and dark purple eyes. The other was a Wereshifter, he had tanned skin, wild black hair and the normal wild amber eyes that were common amongst shifters. He looked as though he was a student that belonged in Hogwarts. However his eyes said otherwise. They held such wisdom and knowledge in them, far more so than most adults.

The woman went by the name Angela, whereas the Werecat called himself Solembum. Currently the two sat at scrubbed wooden table in the back of the store. The lighting was dim, only light by a candle chandelier above their heads and a roaring fire in the fire place. Angela calmly sat back in her wooden chair sipping some herbal tea, while Solembum was slouched over his three legged stool, staring intently at a deck of cards strewn about the surface. Strangely they were tarot cards and it appeared that the two were playing a game of some sort. Solembum finally placed down one card on top of another that had a human skull, the card in his hand had a triangle, a circle drawn on the inside with a line down the middle. "Interesting." was all Angela would say. She placed down her cup of tea and picked up her hand of cards.

"They've been with the eggs every night. They will soon hatch." Solembum spoke evenly. "Do you think they're ready?"

After a few moments of silence Angela placed down a card that pictured a thick fog and placed it over a glowing tree. "Yes, they have no other choice." Angela said finally.

"You're a very busy Angel, Saint Dumbledore." Madam Bones said politely. After much investigation and haggling, the Head of the DMLE finally found the magical guardians of Harry and Arya Potter. Madam Bones was honestly surprised that the headmaster was their guardian, as this task was usually left to the Head of the House. Besides Dumbledore already had a long list of responsibilities other than running a magical school. Did he really have the time to watch and care for the well being of two magical children, especially when one was of a high profile in the Angel community? Madam Bones wasn't alone, besides the headmaster, Bones, and a rather peculiar phoenix, was a wizened Angel that was nearly the same age as Albus Dumbledore. He was dressed in tan dress robes, had short gray hair, and dark eyes behind rectangular glasses.

Dumbledore knew who the man was and it did not bode well for esteemed Angel. "I am sorry you went through such difficulties just to see an old coot." Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly "Winston, it is a pleasure seeing you once more." Albus said politely

"Likewise Dumbledore." Winston replied with a smile of his own. He shook hands with the Angel, as did Madam Bones, before he sat down in a plush armchair with a briefcase in his lap.

"Would either of you care for a lemon drop by chance?" Dumbledore offered.

"That won't be necessary Dumbledore." Bones answered for Winston and herself. "We don't want to take too much of your time as you do have a school to run. As I'm sure you are aware, Winston has been the procurator for the House of Potter for four generations now."

"Yes I remember. You were good friends with Hendrick Potter back in the day, if my memory is correct" Dumbledore spoke. "Now, what can I do for the both of you?"

"You are aware of the ongoing investigation against Sirius Black and of the child abuse case against the Dursleys, correct?" the headmaster gave an affirmative "And as you are the magical guardian to both Harry and Arya Potter, we would like your permission to release the contents of the will early. You are allowed to be present." Bones was quick to add.

"I see." Dumbledore's thoughts proved correct once again. "And may I ask, how this pertains to the Black case?"

"My Aurors and I believe that the contents of the will hold the truth of the Potters' hiding arrangements. It is known that the Potters went into hiding and trusted a Secret Keeper, our most likely suspect is Peter Pettigrew but it can still be anyone. If Black is to be found innocent by the Councilmen and women then I will need all the evidence I can get. Many are just waiting at the chance to send Black to Azkaban simply because of his last name."

"And how do the Dursleys tie into all of this?"

"I take cases of child abuse very seriously, Headmaster Dumbledore." Bones spoke gravely "The evidence against Mr. and Mrs. Dursley is stacked against them, we could take them into a Muggle trial, but we need to know of any guardians the Potters had in mind besides the Muggles. If Black is found to be guilty, I would still very much like to get them out of that house. And all the answers lie within the contents of that will."

"I see...you make a sound argument Madam Bones. But I am afraid I will have to decline your offer." Amelia Bones looked at the Angel incredulously while Winston sat back with a disturbed look on his face.

"Dumbledore, the contents of the will could very well let an innocent man out of Azkaban. The Potter children deserve to be away from those atrocious Muggles." Bones nearly lost her levelheadedness. "I fail to see the reason why you would decline a chance on free three innocent beings from their prisons."

"I know you do not see the full picture, but the Potters are safer at the Dursleys than anywhere else. I am sure there have been some hard times between the Potters and Dursleys and I am willing to go to their home and have a conversation with them. However I will not let them see the contents of the will until they are old enough to understand fully what is going on. The twins are not yet ready for all the responsibilities that come with being a Lord. I would rather they have a normal childhood for as long as possible."

"They will never have a normal childhood Albus!" Winston shouted, pink face "If what the reports are saying true then they never had one to begin with! Add in that young Harry Potter defeated the most notorious Darkángel in the twentieth century when he was a mere toddler and you got a famous Angel. They're childhood has long since strayed from normal. I know you mean well, but you have to think of their well being. They don't belong in that house, with those Muggles!"

"I am sorry Howard, but I have made my decision. Now I hate to end this meeting abruptly but I do have another with a fellow colleague of mine." Dumbledore said in a gentle dismissal to the duo.

Bones looked at the headmaster, sour faced. Nevertheless, she and Winston stood without causing further commotion and left the office without another word. "What now?" Winston asked the frustrated woman.

"We make sure that Black is innocent of all crimes pinned against him. I want those Potters out of that household and to be in a proper setting by winter break." Bones said determinedly and quickened her steps to the floo in the deputy headmistress office.

Meanwhile back in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster sat tiredly against his armchair. He knew Bones meant well and she strived for fair justice for all. But this was beyond her understanding. As much as Dumbledore didn't like it, the Potters had to stay with the Dursleys while they were still minors. It was for the greater good, Gods he hated that way of thinking sometimes. No one had said leading the Light side against an enemy that laid dormant for some years was easy.

A knock on his door broke the headmaster out his reverie before he spiraled any deeper into his thoughts. "Enter." he called out. The familiar face of one Oromis Thándurin entered his office and sat properly on one of the armchairs. "Professor Thándurin." Dumbledore greeted. "I trust you are adjusting well to teaching?"

"Some of the students can be a handful at times, but I find this experience quite riveting. However that is not why I've come here." Thándurin finished levelly

"Has something happen?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. The Angel didn't want more troubles piling on to an already high stack. "Is it the dragon eggs?"

"Nothing bad has happened to them. They are safe and well protected." Thándurin was quick to reassure. "But it is about the eggs, yes. They will hatch, any day now if I'm correct."

Dumbledore smiled widely at the History Professor. "That is splendid news! I am very curious to see these little dragons after their born. I'm assuming you're here in order to contact your friend from Vroengard."

"Not yet. I want to be sure that they will hatch before I scry for my friend." Thándurin replied absentmindedly

Dumbledore frowned at his colleague's behavior. He would have thought that Thándurin would be ecstatic. If Dumbledore remembered correctly, this species of dragon only gave birth to a cluster of eggs once nearly every century. Vroengard would have four new dragon chicks in a few weeks if everything goes according to plan. So why was Thándurin worried? "Are you worried that some unseen force as discovered the whereabouts of the eggs?" he asked

"I cannot explain my unease." the professor answered "I should be relieved that the eggs are close to hatching but I cannot shake the feeling that something is different. The only thing I can come up with is that the eggs are hatching far earlier than I expected. The eggs were laid in May, it takes seven months for them to hatch. Yet these eggs appear to show signs of hatching at any given day. I simply don't understand what is causing them to hatch so soon. I worry they will be underdeveloped and die."

"Is there anything we can do to stop them from hatching this early?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. He hated the thought that the chicks would die before they were even a day old.

"No, it would only do more harm than good. The only thing we can do is pray to the Gods. But I have the feeling that they will be strong. There is just something about them..."

Albus nodded and was left to ponder when the History Professor excused himself silently from the office. It was not adding up to the Angel, they were brought to Hogwarts for a purpose, he could feel it. The chicks couldn't die, they were meant for something far grander. Dumbledore couldn't explain how he came to such a conclusion, only that it was a feeling he had in his core. They were meant to be here at Hogwarts instead of at the obscured island known as Vroengard. But why, what was the point in moving such precious dragons to a place filled to the brim with children? "What purpose indeed." Albus muttered to himself. He was interrupted from his musings once more by a certain Potions Professor, he did not look happy. But then again, when was Snape ever happy?

"Harry we've been looking nonstop for nearly two weeks and we still can't find any clue as to what type of dragon those eggs are." she hissed at her twin brother. Harry, along with Arya, Eragon, and Murtagh, were in the library once again. They were more dedicated to finding answers now more than ever. Harry no longer dreamt of eggs and a white dragon while he slept. It would flash randomly before him like a daydream and the boy wouldn't be aware of his surroundings. Some moments were rather embarrassing for the Potter boy.

Ron loved to bring up the time where Harry face planted into his breakfast. There was also the time where Harry accidentally walked into the girl's lavatory and was jinxed well by two Ravenclaw first years. It also led to loss of points and a night's detention by Professor McGonagall. Of course his sister and friends thought it was hilarious. He even had the unfortunate run in with a particular snappy door. He walked by too close while in one of his daydreams and received a full front slam of said door opening quickly on him. Harry laid on the floor in a daze while the door smugly said "It's Thursday." Murtagh had said with exasperation. "Only you could piss off a door."

The others were experiencing similar instances. Murtagh ran into his best friend and both landed on the floor in tangled limbs. To this day neither can look at one another without blushing profusely. Eragon had unluckily walked past Peeves while in one of these states, he still had brightly colored pink paint in some parts of his hair. Arya was, in Harry's opinion, worse off than the others. She accidentally stepped on a certain Potions Professor's robes resulting in his fall in front of the entire Great Hall. The Weasley twins hailed Arya as their hero and Arya had to serve three nights detention with one Argus Filch. Long story short, she hated the boys lavatory.

"I'm sure we'll find something any day now." Harry tried sounding optimistic.

Murtagh snorted while flipping through a small textbook about dragons and their affect on Angels today. "Hogwarts has one of the best libraries in Magical Britain. If we can't find any information here, chances are we won't find any information at any other bookstore or library." he muttered. Arya glared at her brother, Harry was unfazed as he's been on the receiving end of her glares all of his life.

"See? We've looked through this library multiple times and we couldn't find anything. I think we should tell Professor McGonagall about our dreams and daydreams before we get seriously hurt."

"No." Harry said quickly "We can find it on our own. I don't think we need to ask for the professor's help just yet." It was still hard to rely on an adult for help when their whole lives was spent being ridiculed by the very people that was suppose to love and care for him and his sister. He met Arya's glare head on with a stubborn glare of his own. Murtagh looked between the two Potters wearily.

"I see you two have some issues to deal with, Eragon and I will leave you alone. C'mon little brother." Murtagh packed away his books and rolls of parchment into is satchel.

"But I'm not done yet." Eragon whined. Arya turned her glare at the young Angel and Eragon gulped nervously. "There's always tomorrow." he said quickly. "Good night Harry...Arya." the curly haired boy quickly hightailed from the table after his brother.

"That was uncalled for." Harry muttered

"Oh he'll live." Arya said blasé. "I'm more interested as to why you don't want to tell Professor McGonagall, after you promised me that we would go to them if we couldn't find it on our own."

"We don't need their help Rya. I don't think it's that big of a deal, we can find out on our own, we're close I know it."

Arya groaned, frustrated. "Stupid boys." she muttered "We're not anywhere closer to figuring this out than we were back in June. Just admit that you have no idea what you're looking for and need help." she hissed out.

"We don't need their help, I don't need their help. We've been fine on our own all these years without any of them helping us from the Dursleys, why should now be any different?"

"Is that what's this is about? You rather be lost in books than ask for the professors' help?" she asked in disbelief "They're not like the Dursleys."

"I know that! Professors McGonagall and Holcomb has showed us more kindness than any adult we ever met, it's just gonna take some time for me to fully trust them or any of the professors here at Hogwarts. Don't tell me you trust them completely." Harry stated in disbelief.

"I don't." Arya replied quickly. "Half the time I expect one of them to berate me for being a Potter sorted into Slytherin, or call me idiotic for not knowing Angelic culture, but I rather they call me a freak and tell me what's going on then to keep it to myself and wait for something worse to happen."

"Nothing worse will happen to us."

"You don't know that! I understand how you feel about adults Harry I do. But I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall tomorrow whether you like it or not."

"No you won't." Harry glared at his twin. "I won't allow you to."

Arya's eyes narrowed into slits and her nostrils flared. "You might be my older brother, but you do not have control over what I say or do. I do not need your approval over anything. I will tell Professor McGonagall tomorrow, so you can either suck up your stupid male pride or continue on this inane and selfish idea that you don't need help from anyone." Arya grabbed her satchel and flung it over her shoulder, hitting Harry upside the head, and walked briskly out the library.

Harry glared after Arya's retreating form and turned angrily back to his books. A woman cleared her throat and Harry looked up to see the librarian, Madam Pince, she was a thin and irritable woman, with a gaze reminding Harry of vultures. "I-I was just leaving Madam Pince." Harry grinned meekly.

"Right you are, you and your sister were making far too much noise. See to it that it doesn't happen again." the stern woman warned

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied promptly then all but ran out of the library. Harry shivered mentally, the librarian was almost as intimidating as Professor McGonagall when her lesson is interrupted. The rest of the night was spent playing card games in the common room with his dorm mates, all while trying to forget the argument he and Rya had. _I'm not selfish, just cautious._ Harry thought determinedly

_Eragon couldn't sleep, again! He tossed and turned in his bed, valiantly trying to find a comfortable position but to no avail. It looked like it was to be another restless night. _Great_. Eragon thought tiredly. Ever since the discovery of the eggs in the third corridor, Eragon would have trouble sleeping or staying asleep. When he slept, he dreamt of a great blue dragon cutting through the skies or of a sapphire egg resting precariously on a pedestal. _

_ Tonight however, the egg would flash at random right before his eyes. It was just lucky that Eragon was in the safety of his bed this time. He did not want to encounter the poltergeist while in another daydream. _

_ Eragon groaned in irritation as the image of the egg flashed in the forefront of his mind again. Only this time, it was slightly different. A large crack was now on the side of the melon size egg. And it was growing! The egg, the egg was hatching! Eragon bolted out of his bed and grabbed the nearest pair of outer robes and slipped on slippers then quickly and quietly left his dorm and then the Hufflepuff Den altogether. _

_ The young boy considered himself lucky that he didn't run into any staff, especially Filch, or Peeves. Eragon traversed his way up the magical staircase and stepped on a particular trick step that he knew would lead him to the forbidden corridor. He grabbed hold of the door handle and watched it glow momentarily and the boy pushed it open. Eragon ran down the corridor and into the hot room that held the four eggs. His eyes immediately fell on the sapphire colored egg and Eragon gasped. The smooth surface was now littered with thin cracks, narrow, wide, shallow, and deep. Some pieces of the shell laid scattered at the foot of the pedestal. _

_ Eragon tentatively stepped forward, he paused when he heard more scuttling inside the egg. Then took another step closer to the egg. He could hear scratching on the inside and something move about. Another piece of the shell clattered onto the stone floor. The hole was large enough that Eragon could peer inside, the young Angel could only see a deep blue eye peering back at him. He gasped and took a step back from the egg. "Whoa." he breathed out. Nervously, Eragon peeked back into the egg, the creature made a strange chirping noise. "C'mon, you can break out, just a little more push."_

_ The animal seemed encouraged and worked harder to break out the blue egg. Large pieces fell away and onto the floor until finally a pair of leather wings broke free and the rest of the egg fell away. The small creature scrambled around the pedestal, flapping its wings, valiantly trying to get balance. Once all four feet were stable, the little animal folded its clawed wings and chirped in Eragon's direction. "You're a dragon!" Eragon said in awe._

_ The dragon was roughly the size of a kneazle. It had sapphire blue scales across its body, a long neck, with a triangular face, white stubs along its spine and tail, as well as the side of its cheeks, the crown of its head and at the feet. The eyes were the same color as its scales. The dragon chick cocked its head to one side and looked at Eragon curiously. It let out another chirping noise and flapped its wings a few times. "Hello." Eragon said softly. He walked up to the newborn until he stood directly in front of the chick. The dragon chick chirped back in reply and wagged its tail like an excited puppy. Eragon chuckled a little. "You look happy.". Cautiously Eragon lifted his hand up to pet the dragon's snout. The newborn reared its head back and looked back and forth from Eragon's face and back to his outstretched hand."C'mon, I won't hurt you." Eragon pacified. _

_ The dragon made another chirping noise and slowly craned its neck up to Eragon's head. It sniffed the tip of the fingers then pressed its head into the palm of the Angel's hand. The chick made a soft purring noise and continued to rub its head against Eragon's hand. Eragon laughed in wonder. Suddenly Eragon felt a burning, icy feeling coursing through him, a powerful surge of magic and a blinding light._

Harry sat up from his bed, gasping. When did I even fall asleep? he wondered. He shook his head clear of any remaining sleep, he knew for certain that he saw wasn't a dream, it was real. Something happened to Eragon, he might be hurt, or worse. Harry flung off his covers, jumped out of his bed, shoved his feet into a pair of shoes and clasped on a wrinkle outer robe. He checked quickly to make sure his dorm mates were still fast asleep. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, through the empty common room and out the portrait door, ignoring the Fat Lady. "You're not supposed to be out of bed!" she called out.

Harry ran down the enchanted stairs and on the way he ran into Murtagh from Ravenclaw. One look on his face was enough for Harry to know that he wasn't the only one who saw Eragon. "If anything happens to him, I'll kill him." Murtagh muttered, though there was no denying the tremor of worry in his voice. Harry felt guilty as well, if he had only sucked up his pride and told Professor McGonagall or Professor Holcomb, maybe none of this would have happened.

Murtagh was through the door first, followed closely by Harry. The two students sprinted down the third corridor and into the last room. "Oomph!" the two boys yelled as they collided into another body. The three ended in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Harry groaned and looked up at the upside down image of a laughing Eragon holding a cat size baby dragon.

_Get off me you big idiot!_ An irritable voice rang in Harry's head. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of his sister. Murtagh yelled in shock and shuffled away from Arya rubbing a sore spot in the back of his head.

"Your sister is mad. And you stop laughing it isn't funny!" Murtagh yelled at his younger brother.

"Yes it was." he smiled cheekily, not even deterred by Arya's infamous glare.

"That's a dragon." Harry said numbly. "A real dragon..."

"And you're holding it like it's a harmless kitten." Arya said dryly.

Eragon gave a fierce look at the three others. "She is harmless." he stated boldly "She won't hurt me, and none of you will hurt her."

Harry and the others looked at Eragon in shock. It was unusual to see the kind and carefree boy as stern and stubborn. "Era, that's a dangerous animal, it breathes fire. You're not going to keep it as a pet." Murtagh said sternly

"_She_ is not dangerous. And she's not a pet. We formed some type of bond, look." Eragon shuffled the dragon to one arm and held out his right hand. There was a silver spiral oval over the palm of his hand, it glowed at random intervals. "I can read her thoughts, emotions, and she can read mine. She's happy to have found me." Eragon smiled down at the little dragon in his arms. The dragon gave a little squeak and bumped her nose against his chest. "And I think she doesn't like being referred to as a she."

Harry's jaw felt like it hit the floor. Eragon formed a bond with a dangerous magical animal? And even has the dragon cuddled in his arms like some trained pet? Was he crazy? "Well this is certainly a surprise." the four Angels, and one baby dragon, whipped their heads to the voice coming from the doorway. Harry's stomach felt like it dropped down to the souls of his feet and fill with ice. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Thándurin stood in the doorway. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his spectacles while Thándurin stared at Eragon and the blue dragon in sheer disbelief.

"Oh crap." Murtagh muttered.


	16. Chapter 16 The Four Bonds

**AN: **I'm sorry for the long update. The past few weeks have been difficult and I lost the urge to write. Hopefully this chapter makes it up. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16 The Four Bonds**

Some acknowledge that Magic is more than just a form energy, it is the source from which all life is born. It is ancient, sentient, and its presence is known all across the globe. From the highest of mountains down to the deepest of oceans, Magic was present. It thrived in all living beings, even Muggles. Few practitioners of Magic were more sensitive to its touch than others. The bond created between a young boy and a dragon could be felt by such various members all throughout the magical valley and Britain.

The three other destined felt the pulse within their magical cores. Fawkes the phoenix trilled a beautiful melody throughout the hallways of Hogwarts. The pulse went pass the stone walls of the ancient castle, and a herd of unicorns pranced and neighed throughout Du Weldenvarden. A group of Unspeakables, deep in the bowels of the Ministry, watched mystified as ancient magical artifacts suddenly went awry. Elders of the Selkie village sang praises as they felt the old magic rush through their village. A pair of Centaurs, a shaman and his young apprentice, gazed at the stars and smiled serenely. Mother Superior of an Angel nunnery in the mountains gasped in awe as a mural of the gods before her glowed spectacularly. She turned her gaze down the valley directly at Hogwarts. In Wales, Dragon keepers stared in bewilderment as their dragons blew torrents of spiraling flames into the nighttime skies.

The ambient magic was even _seen_ by two residents of Ottery St. Catchpole in the Lovegood Residence. Iris gazed at the sky at what she could only describe as the aurora borealis, the northern lights, rippled across the sky in a plethora of colors. "It's so pretty mommy." her daughter, Luna, whispered in awe. Iris only stared as the lights traveled onward. _What was that?_ she thought.

Angela and Solembum paused momentarily in their game, a form of chess involving various sizes of crystal balls, they gazed simultaneously out a grimy window to where Hogwarts rested. "The Blue Rider has come forth first." Solembum stated. Amber eyes peered imperatively at his longtime companion. "What do you plan to do?"

Angela took a deep drink of her tea. "We wait until they are ready, and not a moment before." Solembum nodded soberly.

Four students shifted nervously under the gazes of their professors. The three first years and the third year were seated in plush armchairs on the other side of the ornate desk. Professor Thándurin sat off to the side, his eyes stared intently at the blue dragon that was curled in Eragon's lap; resting. Headmaster Dumbledore sat back in high back chair sucking merrily on a lemon drop, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. It was unnerving to Harry, what was the headmaster waiting on?

The four students, and a blue dragon, jumped in fright as a large ball of flame burst suddenly from thin air. The fire quickly died to embers and in its placed was a swan size bird. Besides the dragon Eragon was currently holding, Harry had never seen an animal so magnificent. The bird had red and gold plumage, gold beak and talons, black eyes, and tail feathers as long as a peacocks and gold in color. The bird trilled happily at the four students and gave a short bow; Professor Thándurin's eyes widen comically. "Amazing." Dumbledore inquired, his blue eye glittering with excitement and curiosity.

"That's a phoenix." Murtagh said in awe. He stared up at the headmaster. "The phoenix bowed to us."

"Indeed he had." Dumbledore chuckled. "This is Fawkes, an old friend of mine, and he has just inform your Heads of Houses that you are safely in my office for the time being."

"I don't understand, why is a phoenix bowing to us so special? Why was it bowing?" Eragon asked tentatively.

"Both are interesting questions." Dumbledore pondered. "Phoenixes are noble and intelligent creatures. The only other creature that matches in magical strength and grace would be the unicorns. I have never seen Fawkes bow to someone he considered superior to him. It would appear my dear friend recognizes something within each of you that Oromis and I have failed to see. Though I have a feeling it relates to the dragon you currently have in your lap Mr. Holcomb." Said dragon emitted a squeak like yawn and snuggled closer to Eragon's torso. The chestnut haired boy smiled fondly at her. "Professor Thándurin and I are curious as to how you even came across the four-well three-eggs in the Charms corridor."

"We didn't do anything, the door just opened for us." Arya spoke. Thándurin and Dumbledore traded peculiar looks that Harry couldn't decipher. Not that he cared too much, he was a nervous wreck. It was only the first month of school and already he and his sister were in the Headmaster's office! What was going to happen? Surely they were in deep trouble for crossing grounds that were forbidden to students. What would happen to them now? Detention, expulsion? Harry had only just discovered the magical world, he had no intentions of going back to the Dursleys so soon.

"And this has happened on numerous accounts, the door would simply open to your touch?" Professor Thándurin questioned further

"Yeah..." Murtagh trailed off awkwardly.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and leaned forward with further interest. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Dumbledore's gaze lingered on the raven haired boy before looking at his colleague. "Somehow they were keyed into the very wards designed to keep students out." the headmaster allowed himself a chuckle. Thándurin was not so amused. "Are there stories of these dragons performing spectacular feats of magic before they've hatch?"

"No, but then this is not a normal occurrence. She's hatched prematurely by three months almost. But she appears strong and healthy. She also, for reasons I cannot fathom, formed some type of bond with young Mr. Holcomb. I can safely assume that the other eggs would hatch just as early and form a bond with other three."

"What bond?" Harry blurted out, both adults blinked at the surprised outburst, a portrait of a previous headmaster huffed in irritation and muttered something about uncouth children. Harry's face flushed and he quickly apologized to the professors.

"That is alright Mr. Potter, sometimes our mouths have the habit of running away before our brains." he smiled knowingly "Now what did you mean when you asked 'why'?"

"Er...when you say bond, do you mean like the one my sister and I have?"

"In a way, however this one, while similar to a familial bond, it's different. More deeper, more profound, I have never seen such a bond." Thándurin pondered

"What happens now?" Arya asked

"What type of dragon are they?" Eragon chimed in.

"And who are you, really?" Murtagh asked accusingly at the History Professor.

"Students, all of your questions will be answered in due time. Given the circumstances, I don't think detention is necessary nor loss of any house points." the four students gave sighs of relief. "However, I expect the both of you to inform your father what has transpired, Mr. and Miss Potter your guardians will also be made aware. Professor Thándurin will inform you further of the type of dragon you have in your lap. But for now, a good night's rest is in order, after all it is a school night."

"But..." Harry protested

"I know you have many questions, Harry, but I ask that you be patient for the time being. Everything will be figured out in the end." Dumbledore said in a tone that brook no further protest. "Young Mr. Holcomb I suggest you all make your way back to your dormitories. Professor Thándurin will escort you young Mr. Holcomb back to the Charms Corridor and return the young dragon back to the others."

"What? No!" Eragon looked at the headmaster, appalled.

"I understand you reluctance, but I don't think your classmates will take too well waking up with a dragon in their room." Dumbledore raised a brow significantly at the chestnut hair Holcomb.

Eragon's face blushed in embarrassment. "Oh...alright then."

The four students and the professor began to head over to the heavy door, leaving the Headmaster's office. "I do caution however," he called out to the departing group "in the future you do not wander into places that are forbidden. Magic can be just as perilous as it is miraculous." Dumbledore stated ominously. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably as once more the Headmaster's blue eyes settled onto the thin boy. "Pleasant dreams." he called out.

Harry mentally shivered and smiled encouragingly at his sister's worried glance. It was probably due to his overactive imagination, but it felt as though the Headmaster was expecting something from Harry. What it was, he could not say. He said good night to his sister and the Holcomb brothers as they went their separate ways. Luckily all of his roommates were still fast asleep and even more lucky to Harry, sleep was not hard to come by this night.

Professor Holcomb watched with some amusement as Professor McGonagall paced back and forth. He knew better than to laugh at his colleague, there was a reason to fear McGonagall's wrath. Currently it was lunch hour and was the only time the two professors could meet. School was in full swing and free time was hard to come by between lecturing Angels and grading papers. The ex-auror could understand Minerva's temperament, he done much the same (and may have blasted pieces of furniture to oblivion) most of last night. And was even tempted to pull his sons from Hogwarts all together, the States had a few good magical schools too. "Dragons!" Minerva hissed similarly in a way a cat does. "Albus has been keeping dragons locked away in a corridor, in a school! Is the man daft?" she yelled "And you're telling me that one of them hatched and bonded with your boy?"

"It is farfetched." Holcomb agreed. "I was informed shortly after my sons and the Potters returned to their dormitories."

McGonagall moaned pitifully and plopped-_sat_-into her straight back chair. She wearily brushed a few strands of hair back along her scalp. "I must be cursed." she muttered

"Beg pardon?" Brom lifted a brow.

"Every Potter I've ever known as given me nothing but gray hairs. Their father was worse, as was their great-uncle Charlus. I cannot tell you how many times that man flirted outrageously with me when I first worked for the Ministry, never mind the fact that I was only out of Hogwarts that year." the strict professor blushed profusely as she realized she'd spoken too much. Minerva pointedly ignored Brom's teasing grin "_Anyway_, the point of the matter is that this further complicates things. Undoubtedly your eldest and the Potters will also be involved with this dragon." she shook her head in disbelief.

"Dumbledore mentioned that there were three other eggs, he strongly believes these eggs will hatch for Murtagh and the twins."

"Fantastic." McGonagall muttered sarcastically "I don't suppose Albus has told you why?" Holcomb gave the Transfiguration Professor a knowing look. "Of course he didn't." Minerva finished dryly.

"I fail to see how our situation is further complicated other than the obvious. I would imagine the Ministry wouldn't be pleased to learn four students having pet dragons in their backyards."

The Transfiguration Professor sighed wearily. She was getting too old for this. When McGonagall had first applied for the position of teaching, she had thought the days of secrecies, hidden agendas, impromptu meetings, and twisting the system for one's goal, was behind her. It was why Minerva had left the Ministry in the first place. It was ironic how the same skills often used in the Ministry was now being applied to the workings of Hogwarts with only Brom Holcomb as an ally. As much as Minerva abhorred such tactics, she would do them without hesitation if it meant the Potters lived in a safe and loving environment. Unfortunately Dumbledore was on the similar mind track.

"You haven't worked with Dumbledore as long as I have. He is a magnificent Angel and yes our world has turned for the better because of him, but he does have his faults. Albus is entirely too invested in the Potters, specifically Mr. Potter. I've seen the looks he's given the boy when he thinks I'm not looking. It's unnerving, I suspect Dumbledore has plans regarding the young Angel." McGonagall said uneasily. It was uncomforting talking about a fellow colleague, especially one that has been known as the 'Champion of the Light'.

"Really?" Holcomb leaned on his knees. "How long has the Headmaster looked at Harry in such a way?" though Holcomb asked in a calm voice, McGonagall could detect the undercurrent of steel. Over the course of the summer Brom has taken to the twins fiercely and as such was now as protective over them as he was his own sons.

"Since the Welcoming Feast. I don't think Harry has noticed, but it is only a matter of time."

"Dumbledore has taken special interest in Harry, I think we can safely assume it has to do with Voldemort." McGonagall flinched "If Dumbledore believes that Voldemort has not perished then he might have plans for Harry."

"You mean turning him into a soldier?" McGonagall asked incredulously

"It is possible, he defeated Voldemort once, who's to say he can do it again?"

"Preposterous! Albus is a lot of things, but he isn't daft enough to do such a thing. Potter is an innocent boy and it by a stroke of miracle that he survived You-Know-Who's attack. If that monster ever returns it should be the duty of Aurors not a growing boy!" McGonagall finished with finality. "When we first stepped into the Dursley's home I did not think the outcome would come to this. An innocent Angel in Azkaban, the Potters being abused by the hands of their guardians, a manipulating headmaster, and now dragons...what do you think will happen now?

"The way Eragon describes it, he and the dragon hold a mutual respect and care for one another. The first Angel in known history to fully tame a dragon, even if it's only a hatchling. If the other eggs hatch for Murtagh, Harry, and Arya, I think it'll give Albus more incentive to keep the Potters in his grip." those weren't the words Minerva wanted to hear. "We need to tell them about their godfather. They have the right to know."

"Yes, yes you're right. His trial is next week. We'll inform them both Saturday before dinner." McGonagall checked the clock hanging next to the doorway. Lunch was nearly finished, she would need to head to her classroom now as the third years were taking an exam this class period. Professor Holcomb thought the same thing, he said a farewell to his colleague and went off to his classroom. McGonagall collected exam papers and locked her office behind her.

Eragon had named his blue dragon Saphira, and would spend almost all of his free time in the old Charms Corridor strengthening the bond between him and his dragon. A few days later the ruby egg was the next to have hatch, the hatchling was a male with deep red scales and eyes. Murtagh bonded to the dragon and had named the male Thorn. It was only on Friday that the emerald egg hatched for Arya, the dragon was a male that had green scales and amber colored eyes. Arya finally found a name that the dragon agreed on Fírnen. Any day now the white egg would hatch for Harry. But what would happen after Harry and the white dragon bonded?

It was late into the night, yet Harry was nowhere near tired. Instead he found himself out in the vacant quidditch pitch. He wore thick robes so as not to be bothered by the chill of night, in a few weeks time it would be too cold for such an endeavor, his black feathers twitched as the light wind brushed against his wings. He currently sat precariously in one of the quidditch goal post, his legs swaying to and fro. Harry did not fear of falling, his balance was excellent, and ever since his first flying lesson, Harry felt more at ease in high places and flying. The young Angel wondered if all Angels felt this way at some point or another.

Harry knew it was far past curfew and that he should be in his bed happily snoring like his best friend Ron. Sleep continued to allude him however. He thought a few good laps around the field would ease the mind, and it did, but only temporary. The Potter could also feel through his bond that his sister was just as restless as he and was currently in the Charms Corridor, now dubbed Dragon Rookery, seeking comfort from her green dragon. Both wanted to be alone at the moment.

Earlier in the day Professors Holcomb and McGonagall had called his sister and he to the Transfiguration Professor's office. Harry was worried he did something wrong to receive a teacher-student conference; besides the glaring obvious in trespassing a restricted section of the castle. That wasn't the case. His parents, they made one of their friends a godfather to Harry and his sister. A man name Sirius Black. For the last ten years he was thought to have been guilty for betraying his parents to Lord Voldemort and killing twelve Muggles and an Angel and was imprisoned in Azkaban.

He never received a trial and was finally getting his due process in court this coming Thursday. Professor McGonagall had explained the entire situation in depth, and both she and Professor Holcomb fully believed the man to be wrongly accused and innocent of all crimes. If that be the case, if Sirius was found guilty, Harry and Arya could live with Sirius instead of with the Dursleys.

At first Harry was excited, never have to cook, clean, and trim gardens for the Dursleys, have his own bed finally! Then there was doubt, would Black even want Harry and his sister or would he find them too much of a burden? After all Remus was also a close friend to Harry's parents but they only now just seen him their past birthday. Where was he all those years? Would the Dursleys simply not allow entry because he was 'unnatural' just as he and Arya?

If they were to live with Black, who's to say that the man would treat them no better than his aunt and uncle? At least with the Dursleys he knew what to expect, he lived with them his entire life. This Sirius Black was a complete mystery to Harry, Remus never mentioned in his stories (he now knew why), Harry didn't know what to expect from a man that lived in prison for a decade. Harry heard stories of people going mad in Azkaban from Ron, what if Sirius was insane and therefore unfit to care for any child? Or worse he appeared to be normal and then one day something in him snaps? Uncle Vernon rarely laid a hand on Harry, Black might be even more of an abuser and he had magic to his advantage. Harry shuddered at the thought.

Then there was the fact that there was the issue regarding the twins' living arrangements with the Dursley. Some faceless agent was conducting an investigation on the abuse in the Dursley home. Harry didn't know how to feel about that, on one hand it meant that the Dursleys would finally face the consequences of their actions it also meant people knowing his home life. And that didn't sit well with him. Harry didn't want others knowing his and Arya's situation. He didn't want their pity and sympathy. No one ever helped him and his sister when they were younger, why should they care now?

And that's what frustrated Harry the most. None of this would have happened, if Professor Holcomb and Professor McGonagall hadn't care for Harry and Arya. Harry knew they were somehow responsible to Black finally getting a trial and the investigation made on the Dursleys. They could have very easily ignored the situation and continued on with their lives, it certainly would've made it easier on them. Other adults had done so in the past, neighbors, teachers. Harry never met adults that actually cared for his wellbeing, it was strange. He was still confused as to why the two professors cared so much about him and his sister. What was so special about them? Why did these two professors who've barely known Harry and Arya go through the trouble of making sure they had a good home to go too? Harry trusted his two professors, far more so than any adult in his life, but he still weary. After all, all the adults in his life have failed him one way or another, why should Professors Holcomb and McGonagall be any different?

Harry broke from his musings when he felt something pulse strongly in his magical core. Harry's green eyes widen and looked toward Hogwarts. The white egg, it was hatching! Harry eagerly jumped off the goal post and flew across the quidditch pitch. He landed softly some ways from the back entrance to the school. The whole trip up to the Dragon Rookery was nerve wracking. Each passing minute Harry could actually feel the white egg crack more and more. He still had to tread carefully to avoid being caught by the annoying amoral being that was Peeves or worse, Filch and his blasted cat Mrs. Norris.

Finally Harry ran up the moving stairs and to the door that guarded the dragon chicks. The familiar warmth of the wards ran through his body and Harry was allowed entry. He quickly ran down the corridor and into the room where the dragons stayed; for now anyway. Three pedestals were gone and in place were nests made of warm clay and hay. The room was kept at a comfortable warm temperature, and all but one torch was extinguished casting the room in a dim light. Arya was no longer here and Saphira, Thorn, and Fírnen, were fast asleep.

The white egg perched on top of the pedestal cracked and wobbled and Harry could hear the faint peeps of the chick. Harry stood eagerly in front of the egg. Pieces varying in sizes broke away from the egg. Harry could see a little foot scratching at the egg. "C'mon, you can do it." Harry encouraged. The dragon made another chirping noise in response to Harry's voice. The snout was the first to break through, followed by the head. After which the eggshell fractured into pieces. A long tail thrashed violently and a pair of leathered wings beat frantically as the dragon fought to maintain balance.

Finally the dragon manage to situate itself on top of the pedestal, sitting in a pose similar to a cat's. It let out a proud squeak and puffed its chest in pride that it managed to break free from its egg all on its own. Harry chuckled quietly. The dragon chick had scales as white as fresh fallen snow, and a pair of amber colored eyes like that of Fírnen. The same eyes that were scrutinizing Harry. "Hi." Harry said after a moment of silence. The chick perked up and inched closer to the ledge. Not wanting the little dragon to fall and hurt itself Harry gently cradled the newborn in his arms.

The white dragon gazed curiously into Harry's own green eyes and butted Harry's chest with its snout. The young Angel smiled widely and scratched the little dragon under its jaw line. The chick's eyes closed and it released a content purr. Harry couldn't believe it, he was holding a baby dragon in his arms and it was purring like a cat. The dragon then nuzzled its head into the palm of Harry's right hand. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He felt the surge of magic, the burning, icy feeling course from his hand down to the toes of his feet, and the blinding light that was emitted from the bond that was formed.

He felt another presence next to his mind. Harry could feel emotions from this foreign entity, happiness and protected the main two. He could see images of himself but from the dragon's perspective. Harry stood there shocked as he could feel a link, similar to the one Harry and Arya had, between his mind and that of his dragon. The dragon could not speak and can only communicate through images and emotions. "So you're a girl dragon huh?" Harry smiled. He already had the perfect name for her, if she liked it that is. Since the hatching of Saphira, Harry had a list of names he could try out for when his dragon hatched; both male and female names respectively. "What do you think of the name Hedwig?" he asked, Harry came across that name in his history book the other day and thought it would be a good name for a dragon.

The dragon sent the feeling of approval to Harry and the young Angel smiled again. "Hedwig it is." he said with finality. Hedwig chirped and nestled herself deep into Harry's arms. He knew right there and then, that he would care for his dragon with all of his might. Harry carefully sat down on the floor and rested his back on the stone wall. It wasn't long until he was snoring with his new dragon safely in his arms. Blissfully unaware of yet another rippling of the bond.


	17. Chapter 17 Skulblaka

**AN: **It had just occurred to me that I've been misspelling Thrandurin's name as Thandurin. Oops. I'll fix that and any other grammatical errors I find in previous chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Skulblaka**

Leaves crunched under two pairs of footsteps as they trekked their way through the forest. Animals that were up at this time of night scurried from their presence. Wind billowed their deep purple robes behind them. They smiled maliciously as they made their way past agitated Centaurs, but since they were just outside the creatures territory there was nothing the Centaurs could do. _Such dumb and simple beasts._ they thought.

The pair were exact duplicates of one another. Both were taller than the average Angel, thin in build, dark brown wings, a bald head and dark eyes, male, and they were twins. However these twins were unlike any other. In their younger years the two dabbled in mind magics to increase their power. It was mostly dark magic, and was used in such a way that the two minds slowly became one. They were one being but in two bodies. Every movement was perfectly synchronized, one never too fast nor slower than the other. Despite the consequence, their magic was more powerful.

They were known simply as the Twins, their true names forgotten in their quest for power. The Twins were sent to Hogsmeade to figure out the cause of the ambient magic that rippled across the land; direct orders from their master, General Galbatorix. From Knocturn, they figured that the epicenter was from the famous school Hogwarts. This was a dilemma for the Twins, while they were powerful and talented Angels, they were not as powerful as the esteemed Headmaster. Lucky for them, one of their own lived within the castle's walls.

The Twins waited patiently at the edge of the forest, meters away from the gamekeeper's hut. They scrunched their nose in disgust as they could hear the thundering snoring of the half-Giant from where they stood. Fortunately they didn't have to wait for long. Another figure, whose identity was shrouded under his hood, walked sedately down the hill to where the Twins stood amongst the dark trees. The unknown man halted his steps feet from the Twins. "We have detected magic that is unknown." their soft voices carried out to their visitor.

"When has this happen?" the man asked

"The last was felt a day prior. Four ripples of this magic, we detected. It is unknown if more are to come. Our General requests that the source is located and brought before him."

"It will take time, Dumbledore guards the castle protectively. I will be hard pressed to escape his attention."

"The General is not a patient man." the Twins hissed

"It shall be done." the man responded evenly.

"I will wait in Knocturn. Do not dawdle, the consequences are severe." they warned ominously. The man turned and strode up the hill without another word to the Twins. The Twins slunk back into the shadows undetected.

"You alright there Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full of scrambled eggs and toast.

Harry let a huge yawn and rubbed the back of his neck wearily. He stretched out his back and spread his black wings fully."I'm fine, just slept wrong." Harry had slept on the stone floor against the wall with his newly hatched dragon for a few hours before he was awaken by a rather amused Headmaster Dumbledore and sent off to bed in the Gryffindor Tower. His body was still sore, especially his pair of wings. Ron went back to eating his breakfast with gusto. Harry's mind was elsewhere as he ate his food. He could feel the conscious mind of his snowy dragon press against his. He chuckled quietly as he gotten an image of Hedwig and the others happily eating away at a dead rabbit. Apparently it was Professor Thrándurin that was feeding the baby dragons.

Harry sent back how proud he was that Hedwig was eating on her own. She preened under such a compliment. The young Potter smiled fondly, his snow dragon was quite the proud one. However the boy was also confused as to Professor Thrándurin's presence. It occurred to Harry that the History Professor wasn't what he said he was. There was more to him, that much was obvious. Harry knew that Professor Thrándurin brought the eggs into Hogwarts. The question was why? Was their homeland no longer safe for the dragons, or did Professor Thrándurin want the dragons to bond with Angels? Harry shrugged mentally, he supposed all of his questions would be answered come tonight. He and the others were to meet Professor Thrándurin and Headmaster Dumbledore after dinner in the Dragon Rookery. Professors McGonagall and Holcomb would also be present.

"C'mon Ron, we don't want to be late to Professor McGonagall's class again." Harry warned his friend. Even if the Transfiguration Professor was a kind woman, she was still one not to be crossed with. Ron chugged the last of his pumpkin juice, flung his satchel over his shoulder and left the Great Hall. Though transfiguration wasn't a favorite subject for Harry, he couldn't help but be excited for this class. Today they were going to work on transfiguring a quill into a feather and vice versa.

Harry waived farewell to his passing twin sister and her two friends, Daphne and Tracey, and received a scathing look from Nott and his cronies. "Git." Harry muttered before walking up the steps to transfiguration. He was confused as to why Nott hate him so, not that he cared, it did make classes with the Slytherins more miserable. Especially when in potions, Harry knew Nott was responsible for the exploding of his and Ron's potion. Even if Snape disagreed and thought Harry and Ron were 'a couple of dunderheads that couldn't tell the difference between a cauldron and a ladle, ten points from Gryffindor.' Harry had never met a more biased professor. It didn't help that the man actually hated Harry and treated Arya coolly. Eragon thought Harry was being rather paranoid, why would someone teach if they hated children? Ron was on Harry's side, course that could be because he's on the spitting end of Snape's tongue lashing as well.

Professor McGonagall walked briskly down the aisle to the front of the class. A hard flick of her wand and today's notes written themselves onto the blackboard. "Good morning class, today we will review..."

Dumbledore stared intently at two objects resting on a shelf. One was an old locket with the letter 'S' engraved, the other was a ring, the stone was polished black but had cracks across the surface. Dumbledore had a hunch as to what the ring truly was, and it did not bode well for the wizened Angel. The Headmaster was still in his office, only in a secret compartment that was unknown to all but the current headmaster of Hogwarts. It was here that Dumbledore kept his most prized, and dangerous, possessions. On multiple shelves were vials of memories all centering around a former student of his and one of the most dangerous beings that lived in modern history; Tom Riddle.

The locket and ring were vital to the ultimate downfall of Lord Voldemort and his Dark Army. Dumbledore stared at the two objects with disgust. Until Lord Black was found dying before the castle, Albus was unaware that Riddle created one let alone two, and possibly more. It was repugnant the lengths the creature, for Riddle was no longer Angel, had went through to achieve immortality. Horcrux, the very word tasted like sick bile on Dumbledore's tongue. And if his hunch was correct, unfortunately in this case it rarely is, then it was the missing link to the mystery of Harry's survival. There was more to it than just the love and sacrifice of Lily Potter, Harry was tethered to Voldemort. The young Potter male was for all in purpose a living breathing horcrux.

Dumbledore shuddered in both repulsion and rage. Albus was not one to hold a grudge, life was too precious and short for such a thing, but the headmaster cursed the day Sybill Trelawney walked through the door for an interview. That blasted prophecy which had ruined a good standing family, that had cursed an innocent boy to a life of death and war. In secret Dumbledore hated Trelawney (his more rational side knew the woman was at no fault) for it was not for her, then he wouldn't be in this predicament and Harry would have lived a more peaceful life.

Albus Dumbledore the 'Champion of the Light', the 'New Merlin', the 'Defeater of Grindelwald', and many more frivolous titles, was setting a child to be sacrificed for the good of the Angelic World. Dumbledore had spent many sleepless nights scouring dark books on all things horcrux. He had hoped there was a way to transfer the sliver of soul from one artifact to the next. Unfortunately only the person whom split his or her soul could do so. It broke the man's heart, if there was a way he could switch places with the boy, he would. It was a cruel twist of faith that a young boy just knowing the magical world had his years numbered. Dumbledore who was a little over a hundred years old would have to witness an Angel that wasn't even a man be the sacrificial lamb. Dumbledore hated the situation, he hated himself. His actions were questionable even to himself.

But what was he to do? For once in his life, Dumbledore did not have all the answers. He was in no way closer in figuring how many horcruxes were hidden and where. Nor did he have a clue as to how to destroy one; none of the books he read had information regarding a horcrux's weakness.

Fawkes landed silently on his master's shoulder. The phoenix glared at the offending objects on the shelves and gave a comforting trill to Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled wanly and wiped the tears off of his face. "Thank you Fawkes. I'm getting too old for this." Albus petted the plumes of Fawkes' feathers. The phoenix appreciated the attention. "Come, this room is depressing." Albus walked out of the compartment without a backwards glance, his phoenix flew after him loyally.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked Arya. It was after dinner and the Potter twins were off to the Dragon Rookery. Harry had told Ron he would meet with the ginger haired boy later. Ron shrugged and had went off to the tower with Dean and Seamus. Arya stepped in Ron's place and since then she had had a weird look on her face.

"I learned something disturbing just now." Arya muttered

"Crabbe and Goyle's eating habits is something to avoid?" Harry responded cheekily.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I knew that since the first feast here. How Nott can stomach the two of them scoffing like pigs is beyond me. I'm talking about my friend, Tracey."

"What about her?"

"She was curious about the necklace you gave me for my birthday and then somehow we started talking about you." Arya rolled her eyes.

"Oh...what did you say." Harry asked awkwardly

"I told them how you like to fall off the bed, you're protective to the point of insanity, your hair looks like a crow's nest-"

"Anything _good_?" Harry interrupted exasperatedly. He groaned when Arya smirked at him. He hated that smirk, especially when it was pointed at him. It was even worse now as the smirk took an almost sinister look, the mirth in her green eyes spoke otherwise, Harry blamed this on the influence of her fellow Slytherins.

"Tracey thinks you're cute."

"Oh...er-okay...thanks?" a blushing and flustered Harry replied "Why did you tell me this?" Harry would later denied that his voice squeaked at the end of his question.

"As much as I find it weird that a friend of mine has a crush on you, seeing you flustered is just as fun."

Evil twin sister. Harry thought darkly.

"I heard that."

After making sure the area was clear of any student or professor, the Weasley twins were too close but thankfully were distracted at the sight of Mrs. Norris (Harry didn't envy the cat), the Potters walked into the third corridor. Right as the door closed behind them, their arms were full of two baby dragons. Harry luckily braced himself in time, Arya wasn't so lucky. "Gah, Hedwig!" he cried out. His face was quickly soaked in dragon saliva from Hedwig's affectionate licks. "Okay, okay, I missed you too!" Harry laughed. Hedwig let off an excited chirp and settled herself down into cradle of Harry's arms. Harry smiled affectionately at his snowy dragon.

"Dragon cooties." Arya groaned. Fírnen gave a weird coughing growl noise that almost sounded like... "Are you laughing at me?" Arya asked incredulously

"Huh...I didn't know dragons could laugh." Harry pondered.

"There's a lot you don't know about these dragons." Professor Thrándurin's voice carried from down the hall. "Come the others are already present."

Instead of meeting in the room where the dragons hatched as Harry thought they would, they instead met inside a vacant classroom. The desks were pushed off to the walls and a large light wood table laid in the center. Headmaster Dumbledore sat at the head, Professor McGonagall was on his right side followed by two empty chairs. Across from the Transfiguration Professor was Professor Holcomb, his wife Mrs. Holcomb, and their two sons, Murtagh and Eragon, along with their respective dragons sitting comfortably in their respective partners' lap. "Ah good, Mr. and Miss Potter are now present." Dumbledore spoke amicably. "Please have a seat." the Angel gestured to the vacant seats. Arya sat next to Professor McGonagall, with Harry next to his sister on one side and the History Professor on the other.

Mrs. Holcomb smiled weakly at the Potters and shifted nervously in her seat, she was still wary of the dragon hatchlings and that the four children were cuddling them like tamed pets. "I had formed this impromptu meeting, so that your questions will be answered." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Mrs. Holcomb. "Oromis if you may."

Professor Thrándurin gave a curt nod at Albus. "My country has been the guardians of these dragons since the end of the ancient Dragon Wars. These dragons are thought by the outside world to be extinct, all slaughtered in the bloody war. Today they are considered to be myths and are only mentioned briefly in your textbooks. Skulblaka."

"You're telling me my sons have in their hands the mythical talking dragons?" Brom spoke with skepticism. "And what is this Dragon War you speak of?"

"I assure you the Skulblakas are far from mythical, the four hatchlings hear can attest to that. My people were thorough, all memories, records, songs, all were erased from history. It was imperative that none were to learn of their survival."

"Can they really talk?" Eragon asked

"Skulblakas can communicate with one another and to other beings telepathically. We know that they once had their own language but was lost when all adults perished. The Skulblakas speak only the Ancient Language, it is also referred as the Origin of Languages."

"What should we expect about these...Skulblakas?" Professor McGonagall asked evenly. "Are they dangerous?"

"Not as more dangerous as you and I." Thrándurin responded. "Skulblakas can live up to two centuries and are fully grown at the age of five. By then your dragons will be the size of elephants if not slightly larger. They cannot stay in this castle for long. It will soon become too crowded for four growing dragons. Sooner or later they will need to be in fresh air and learn how to fly."

"What about this bonding, my sons have talked about?" Brom asked "Is it dangerous to their health and magic?"

"No...the Dragon Wars took place over eight thousand years ago. It ended due to an Angel bonding in a similar fashion to a white dragon egg." Harry perked up, as did his dragon. "He gained the trust of a few wandering Angelic Tribes and the last of the Skulblakas. At the time, the eggs were hidden away deep within the mountains past the detection of great magic users. The Skulblakas were heavily defeated; only seven remained. Eight if you include the Rider and his dragon, Bid'Daum.

"They scattered across the known lands to find a land safe for the future of the Skulblakas. Only four returned. But their mission was a success, an island was found in the far reaches of the ocean. They packed the eggs and migrated off to the shores. Halfway through their journey, they met the opposing Angel Army. The Dragon Rider and the Skulblakas attacked, knowing they wouldn't live to see tomorrow, they gave their lives so that the Nomadic Angels could flee safely to Vroengard. The Shur'tugal, Dragon Rider, was named Eragon." The four children's eyes widened, as did the adults. "It would seem your name has more power than previously thought." Thrándurin said curiously.

"Why were the Skulblakas and Angels at war?" Arya asked.

"Merely because we are opposites. Angels were the children of Aether, guardians of heaven, dragons were the creation of Hades, the Fallen One. Angels grew to mistrust dragons, even after they defected from their master. As I mentioned before, hunting dragons was a favored pastime amongst many beings. But something good did come of the Dragon Wars, though Eragon and his four dragons perished, they took a large portion of the Angel Army. Without the large force of soldiers the Angelic Empire could no longer conquer, maintain, and fend their lands, it collapsed a decade later." Harry gawked at his History Professor, there was an Angelic Empire? When would he learn that?

"Have there been other Riders besides the first?" McGonagall asked

"No, once my ancestors found a safe and secluded land no dragon has left the island. That is until this year." Thrándurin frowned. "It was not our first choice, to bring the eggs from the safety of Vroengard to lands unfamiliar to my people. But when the Menoa Tree awakens from eternal slumber and gives advice, you take heed of her advice."

"The Menoa Tree?" Harry asked

"A tree that has been on the island far longer than my people and the dragons have. We call her Linnёa the Wise, and she has guided us for thousands of generations."

"Why did this tree tell you to move dragon eggs?" Murtagh asked with disbelief. The young Angel could follow along with the rest of Professor Thrándurin's tale. As a Ravenclaw, he was more than interested to learn events and species effectively erased from common history. But to hear that an entire culture whimsically take heed the words of an ancient tree, Murtagh had a hard time wrapping his head around that.

"Five eggs were laid this season. Quite small as usually between ten and twenty are laid. I believe the Skulblakas sensed something that we did not. It was weeks after they were laid when for the first time since we landed on Vroengard's shores, we were under attack. There were many wounded, and unfortunately few deaths. The dragon's nests were raided and one egg was stolen, a black colored egg. The barbarians left with one of our most prized possession. The King and Queen were at a loss of what to do. They, myself, and others, sought guidance from Linnёa. She spoke only five words: Take the eggs to Hogwarts. We were unsure if it was wise to bring dragon eggs to a school full of children. But it was a sound decision.

"The silver spiral in your palms is what we called Gedwёy ignasia, shining palm. It is found only on the hand of a Dragon Rider. The last we saw of this, Eragon the White Rider managed to save an entire species from extinction and ended a corrupted era of the Angelic Empire." Harry suddenly had a bad sense of foreboding. He did not like the way Professor Thrándurin's eyes peered at him and the other three. "Whomever has stolen the black egg, this is only the beginning. I fear dark times are fast approaching, and with the four of you now Dragon Riders, you will be in the center of a great conflict."


	18. Chapter 18 The Trial of Sirius Black

**Chapter 18 The Trial of Sirius Black**

Sirius felt as though he was going to be sick. Last night the Angel had barely gotten a few hours of sleep. Whenever he would finally find a comfortable position on his small cot, fear would rear its ugly head. Sirius had waited so long to get a trial, to finally be able to clear his name. Sirius wanted to feel the warm sun tan his skin, the wind in his hair and feathers. To be able to sleep in a room where his wings wouldn't be so confined. He wanted to see his friends and family outside of a jail cell. But desperately, Sirius wanted to fly again. It had been decades since he last flew, it was agonizing to be grounded literally and be denied the very gift that made an Angel, Angel. His wings would ache for days as they were always folded against his back.

After today, his wings would no longer cramp and become agitated from disuse. He would fly every day. Sirius would build up his stamina to where it once was. And he would stretch his wings to the full span without the hassle of pushing against the stonewalls; Sirius had a wingspan of sixteen feet (nearly five meters). They were twitching at the mere thought of just leaving this cell alone. Sirius sighed irritably, he stood up from his chair and began to pace around his cell. When that failed to calm him down, he checked over his attire in the mirror. It had taken many weeks and patience, from both Sirius and Andromeda, but Sirius was almost back to his healthy old self. His skin was still somewhat pale from lack of sunlight, but he looked like a well respected Pureblood. Sirius' long hair was pulled into a leather band at the nape of his neck, his beard and mustache were trimmed close to his face. His robes were a Slytherin green color with silver trimmings and the Black crest on his left breast. He wore a long sleeve black tunic (made of acromantula silk) that was embroidered around the collar and the cuffs, and a black belt around his waist. His loosely fit pants were made of fine wool and his shin high boots of dragon leather.

Sirius frowned at his reflection. They were his brother's clothes but Sirius looked liked their father. He loathed his father nearly as much as his mother. His mother was more vindictive to Sirius but their father had used Regulus as a source to vent off his frustration. Father only wanted one son to carry the Black name, they were then to have a daughter to marry off to a well standing Pureblood family. Regulus was a mistake in their father's eyes and had often told Regulus so. It was only after Sirius had run away to the Potters that their father stopped his abuse on Regulus and raised him to be the 'proper' Pureblood.

The elder Black knew the importance of wearing such robes. The people were expecting a dirty, haggard, Angel who has gone insane in his time in Azkaban. He would prove them all wrong. Sirius had not gone insane, he was innocent and no Dementor could take that thought away from him. He was Sirius Black, proud Marauder, ex-Auror, and member of the reformed House of Black.

The metal door clanged open and Sirius turned his attention to his new visitors. His younger brother stood in the doorway with the family lawyer. The lawyer was a middle aged woman name Svetlana Skuratov, she had represented the family since Regulus took mantle of the House of Black. She had brown hair that was peppered in gray as were her wings and she had gray eyes. Regulus dressed in similar fashion to Sirius, the only difference was that his full black hair was combed over to one side and he had a goatee. "Reggie." Sirius brought his younger brother into a hearty hug and a few pats on the back; carefully avoiding the wings. "Happy to see you again brother."

"You too as well Siri." Regulus reciprocated the hug just as enthusiastically. He stepped back to give his older brother a once over. "Never thought I'd see the day _you_ would wear high standing clothes." Regulus smirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "These were the ones you gave me."

"And it's good that I did, otherwise you would've worn clothes with Gryffindor's colors." Regulus faux shuddered. A bark-like laughter left Sirius' lips. When finished he turned his attention the other Angel in the room.

"Hello, Mrs. Skuratov." Sirius said politely to the elder woman.

"Black." Skuratov gave a curt nod and a small grin. "Lord Black, court will be in session in fifteen minutes. It is best we leave now."

"Alright." Regulus replied soberly. "Sirius there are a pair of Aurors waiting just outside this cell, they've been assigned to escort you to the courtroom. I'm warning you Sirius, Minister Fudge has made a big deal about this. There will be a lot of people and reporters. Don't talk to any of them, understand?"

"Aye." Sirius muttered. "I will be on my best behavior." for once it was said without his trademark smirk.

Regulus smiled wanly at his older brother. "Are you sure you want to do this? Skuratov is one of the best lawyers in Britain."

"I have no doubt. But I feel this is the best way to clear my name, Skuratov has respected my wishes. Don't worry brother, I'm innocent and come tonight you and I will be dinning with family."

"Lord Regulus, Mr. Black, we must move along _now_." the lawyer stressed out. The trio left Sirius' jell cell, hopefully for the last time, and highly trained Aurors awaited them with stern faces; one female and the other male.

"If you please, Mr. Black." the woman spoke authoritatively. She held out a pair of magically binding cuffs. With some reluctance, Sirius held out his wrists towards the Auror. The cuffs snapped tightly shut and Sirius could feel his magical core being contained. It was an uncomfortable sensation. He felt torn from his magic and was magically as powerful as a Squib, not a feeling he was comfortable with.

The two Aurors guided Sirius down the hall past the other jail cells, a few prisoners peered out their barred windows and stared obscenely. Sirius could care less whether small time criminals thought Sirius was repugnant or not. His brother and Mrs. Skuratov walked at a sedate pace. They passed the front desk where with the flourish of his wand the heavy gray door opened.

Flashing lights and loud voices met Sirius and the others. The elder Black winced as the loud noise irritated his sensitive ears. An aloof mask slid onto his face and he walked regally down the wide hallways. "Mr. Black! How does it feel to finally get a trial?"

"Do you resent the Ministry?"

"Has Azkaban made you insane?"

"Did you really betray the Potters to You-Know-Who?" Sirius ignored all intrusive reporters. He wanted nothing better, besides his freedom, to strike them where they stood so they could stay out of his way. Thankfully they made it into the courtroom in one piece while the reporters were kept at bay by Hit Angels. Courtroom ten was filled to the brim with public witnesses and the few reporters allowed to listen in on the hearing. In front of him the stands had fifty Councilmen and women in their plum or black colored robes with the Ministry crest (a capital M with a wand laid vertically over it) over their left breast; the Saint Chief was not yet present. The Elders of the Council wore the black robes while the rest of the Council wore the plum.

Sirius deftly ignored the hushed whispers and the looks of terror on various citizens. He was lead to one desk with three vacant wooden chairs. Sirius sat in the middle, Skuratov to the left, and Regulus to the right. At Lord Black's request, the cuffs were reluctantly taken off; not that Sirius could do wandless magic anyway. Mrs. Skuratov had taken out a manila folder from her briefcase; where the notes pertaining to Sirius' case were located.

At the table left of theirs were the prosecutors. Sirius felt frustrated that Lord Desmond Nott was one of the prosecutors of the state. _Nothing has changed_, he realized bitterly. Years after the defeat of Voldemort and the Ministry was still corrupted. Here Sirius was finally getting his hearing and a Death Eater was a prosecutor. There was only one other man with Lord Nott, he looked to be a few years younger than Sirius had square-rimmed glasses and was of Spanish descent. In the stands where many government officials were seated was Minister Fudge himself, looking like a proud puffed of peacock. He looked haughtily, and a little wary, at Sirius. Sirius' eyes narrowed at the pompous Angel.

Regulus gently elbowed Sirius in his side and the Animagus looked at his younger brother questionably. "Don't glare at the prosecutors Sirius." Regulus whispered

"I can't help it. Nott's free and is working for the bloody Ministry!" he hissed "It feels like all of our efforts were for not!"

"Don't think like that brother." Regulus chided "Look our family is right there supporting us." Regulus pointed to the front of the stands. Ted Tonks, a thick Angel, sat next to his wife Dromeda, who sat by her daughter Tonks; who had shocking white hair at the moment. Sirius blinked in surprise, last he saw of her she was but a child. Now she was a grown woman. His longtime friend Remus sat in the row before the Tonks family and was sitting next to Iris. Sirius' heart felt it was caught in his throat. Iris gave a nervous smile, one which Sirius hesitantly returned, Remus gave a reassuring grin and a head nod.

"Thank you Regulus, I feel a little bit better." Sirius said gratefully.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime a courtroom guard stood up casted a Sonorous Charm and bellowed. "ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE, SAINT CHIEF DUMBLEDORE!" All present in the courtroom stood up to their feet as the esteemed Angel walked in with power and authority. The tall wooden double doors closed with a bang behind him and the Saint Chief made his way to the podium. The Angel wore black robes like the Elders only his were embroidered in gold around his collar and down the sleeves.

"Thank you, you may be seated." Dumbledore's voice carried out. The Saint Chief looked toward the court scribe, a young woman months out of magical law school, and gave a slight nod. The girl brandished a self-write quill to the parchment and waited for the trial to precede. "We are here on the 10th of October, 1991, the People versus Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black, you are being accused of being a spy to the Dark Lord, an accomplice to the deaths of the late Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, knowingly using magic in front of Muggles, killing twelve Muggles and attacking a fellow Angel, Peter Pettigrew." Unbeknownst to Sirius, Mrs. Pettigrew was within the stands was glaring hatefully at the back of the Angel's head. "And how does the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty your honor." Mrs. Skuratov called out. The court chamber broke out into smatterings outbreaks of anger. Some Angels even spewed foul and hateful words at the elder Black. Sirius didn't give them the satisfaction of how their words affected him so.

Dumbledore banged his gaffle a few times calling the court back into order. "Another outburst like that and I will have every person not part of the court system politely escorted from the premises!" Dumbledore's voice filled with power and no one dared refute him. "Mr. Castillo, your beginning statement."

"Thank you your honor." Mr. Castillo stood from his seat. Sirius watched with anger broiling in his chest as Mr. Castillo continued with his beginning statement. The man went on to casting doubt on Sirius' innocence. How they had evidence of Sirius being the Secret Keeper to the Potters, the many witnesses seeing Sirius holding Pettigrew at wand point. And even the admittance to his own guilt to the then Hit Angel, the esteemed Minister Fudge.

Mrs. Skuratov's beginning statement mollified the irate Angel. Skuratov claimed that there was no evidence of a previous trial, private or public, and that Black had fallen through the cracks of the justice system and was not nor has he ever been a Death Eater. She continued on saying that there was proof that Black had never betrayed the Potters as there was an active Patrinus Charm, tethering his magical core to the House of Potter. Many people, including his family in the stands, looked shocked and surprised. The Patrinus Charm was rarely in use these days, not many were willing to tether their magic to an entire family, a feeling as though they are in service to the family like a House-Elf. "Your honor under the Articles of Angel Rights, Part Two, Section Seven, Black has revoked his rights to defend himself in trial and to be administered veritaserum and crossed examined."

Dumbledore ignored the hush whispers of the court chamber. His blue eyes, which were hard steel instead of the usual twinkle, gazed into Sirius' gray ones. The Animagus held his own against the powerful Angel; not something everyone could do. He did get a smug sense of satisfaction of seeing the prosecutors stupefied and Minister Fudge's face reacting similar to a fish. "Are you sure Mr. Black?"

"Yes, your honor." Sirius raised a defiant chin at the old Angel.

"Very well, you may approach the bench. Auror Shacklebolt, if you please, administer the serum to Mr. Black." Dumbledore ordered the esteemed Auror.

"Yes your honor." he produced a vial of the potion from his robes, an Auror in court had the truth serum on their person in case the defendant executed the Veritaserum Clause. After the Saint Chief scanned to make sure the potion was actually the truth serum and not tampered with, Shacklebolt administered three drops onto Sirius' tongue and a blank stare crossed over his face.

"What is your full name?" the Auror asked

"Sirius Orion Black." he replied in a monotone voice.

"November 17th, 1959."

"The serum has taken affect your honor."

"Thank you. Mr. Castillo, your witness."

"Mr. Black, when you were detained by the Hit Angels the only coherent sentence they were able to make out was that it was your fault the Potters were dead. Did you play a part in the murders of the late Lord and Lady Potter?"

"Yes." Sirius said evenly. Regulus and Skuratov frowned and the other Black was met with various glares from the people and Council members, followed by a smug grin from the Minister.

"You admit that you betrayed the Potters to V-Voldemort?" Castillo flinched slightly

"Yes."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No." Castillo frowned in confusion, as did many others in the chamber. Fudge suddenly looked very worrisome, Nott had an air of indifference about him.

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"You lie!" the frail, old Mrs. Pettigrew shouted in a squeaky voice. "You killed my baby boy in cold blood, you filthy Death Eater!" she screamed

"Escort Mrs. Pettigrew out of the chambers!" Dumbledore ordered. Under restrain of an Hit Angel, the old woman left the courtroom all the while bellowing curses at Sirius Black. "Mr. Castillo, you may continue."

"Mr. Black, did you kill twelve Muggles the 1st of November, 1981?"

"No." Mutterings and skepticism was heard on all sides of the stands. Fudge was looking more and more nervous with each question.

"Our records here, show that you have received a private trial by the then Head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch Sr., and few Council members. And yet you claimed to have never received a trial for your crimes. Tell me Mr. Black are you lying that you never receive trial just so that you could claim innocence?"

"No, I never received a trial." more murmurings

"No further questions." Castillo stated reluctantly.

Skuratov stood from her chair and approached her client. "Mr. Black, would you elaborate how you betrayed the Potters to...V-Voldemort?" cue the flinch.

"The Potters went into hiding, under the Fidelius Charm. We were going to make me the Secret Keeper. But I told them it was too obvious, we decided to make Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper, no one would expect him to be the Potters' Keeper. But we told everyone that I was the Keeper to throw them off. It didn't work."

"And why did the Fidelius fail?"

"Pettigrew was actually a Death Eater, he betrayed my friends to Voldemort a week later."

"Did you have any knowledge that Pettigrew was a Death Eater?"

"No. I thought he was on our side."

"So when you say you betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, you meant that you blamed yourself because you convinced the Potters to switch Secret Keepers to an unknown Death Eater."

"Yes."

"Mr. Black are you now or have you ever been a part of You-Know-Who's army?"

"No, I would never betray my family and friends to Voldemort."

"Were you ever interrogated for the crimes you were accused to commit?"

"No, I was put in a jail cell for a few hours then shipped off to Azkaban."

"Thank you, no further questions." Skuratov nodded her head at the Saint Chief.

"Does the prosecutor have any further questions for the defendant?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, your honor." Castillo answered.

"Very well, administer the antidote." Sirius was released from the serum's hold, drained but relieved. He did it, he finally told his side the story. Sirius sat back in his chair and received a pat well done on his back from Regulus. Mrs. Skuratov gave a tiny nod.

"If there are no other witnesses or evidence you want to bring up?" both set of lawyers replied negatively. "Very well, the Council and I will put it to a vote. Those that find Sirius Black guilty of the charges previously mentioned raise your wand." Thirteen Council members raised their wands, including the toad-like woman Councilwoman Umbridge, and Councilman Baddock. "Those that find Sirius Black innocent of all crimes and wrongly thrown into Azkaban, raise your wands." Thirty members, including Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, and Lady Augusta Longbottom, raised their wands. Leaving eight members as undecided. "Mr. Sirius Black on behalf of the Ministry of Magic I apologized for the gross misconduct that resulted an innocent man sent to Azkaban. You are clear of all charges against you and will receive pension of a thousand galleons for every year spent in Azkaban, effective immediately. Court adjourn!" Dumbledore banged his gaffle.

Sirius sat back against his chair, in shock. He ignored the ruckus of the court. Cameras flashed madly as journalist fought to get the first good shot of the freed Angel. The people were in an uproar of disbelief. As they had a hard time wrapping their heads around the fact that the Ministry made so many mistakes against one man. But it would take time before the public could accept that Sirius Black was not a dark Angel or a Death Eater.

Minister Fudge looked stressed and was talking furiously with Castillo and Lord Nott, Councilwoman Umbridge approached the trio and gave a hateful glare at Sirius. He never did like the toad-bitch.

"You did it Sirius, you're free." Regulus spoke happily. "Thank you Mrs. Skuratov." Lord Black said graciously

"It is no trouble Lord Black." Skuratov, inclined her head and left the courtroom. Sirius had barely gotten out of his chair when he was suddenly bombarded by a dark brunette.

"Dromeda!" he gasped out as the woman squeezed her arms around his chest. He patted the back of her head. "I'm fine." he smiled brightly at his older cousin.

"Good to see you out of that hellhole son." Ted said as he grasped Sirius hand.

"Wotcher Sirius." the now bubblegum pink hair and wings Tonks smiled. She rushed up to her cousin and took place of her mother, hugging Sirius nearly as strong as Andromeda. Their wing tips brushed up against one another in a familial gesture.

"The Ministry must be crazy to let a maniac roam the streets again." the half Wereshifter teased his longtime friend.

"Ah Moony, they could not resist my good looks and charms." Remus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you free, finally, Padfoot." Remus smiled a genuine smiled and clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Thank you Moony." Sirius looked around his small family and his eyes landed on the blonde hair Angel. His heart throbbed erratically, seeing his love simply smiling. Sirius was still mad that Iris had left and therefore he never gotten the chance to see his little girl being born, never had the chance to raise her. He missed so much of her life, come next year Luna would be in Hogwarts. "Hello Iris."

"Hi Sirius." Iris replied softly. She smiled a small smile. The same one she would use, whenever she was unsure of herself, Sirius had always found that smile adorable. Without even thinking things through, Sirius grabbed hold of Iris' waist and pulled her into his arms. He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed in her scent, Gods did he miss her scent. He didn't care that others were watching, he wanted to hold Iris in his arms again.

"Iris...I want us to try." he whispered. "I want to make us work...it probably won't be easy, but I still love, I don't want to let you go." gray eyes gazed into silvery-blue.

"...Okay." Iris said finally

"Really?" Sirius eyes lit up.

"Yes, I want us to try too."

Before Sirius could say anything further a woman cleared her throat. Iris blushed as she was in the arms of an exonerated criminal in front of Madam Amelia Bones. The woman had a knowing smile on her face before it was schooled into a business mask. "Mr. Black, now that you have been pardoned, there is something we must discuss in my office. It pertains to the Potter children." Sirius suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Abuse?" Sirius muttered in anger. "They've been abused by the Dursleys?" he growled out. Sirius couldn't believe that sweet and caring Lily was anyway related to that retched Petunia. Petunia was always a shallow jealous type, jealous of Lily's beauty, that she had extraordinary powers and Petunia was just plain. But to go and abuse defenseless children for ten years? Sirius felt sick in his stomach, he was suppose to protect his godchildren from people like the Dursleys.

Madam Bones looked solemnly at the elder Black. She poured a shot of firewhiskey and passed it over to Sirius. It burned deliciously down his throat."I'm afraid so. Agent Lovegood, has built a strong case against them. We have records of the school nurse's notes on suspicious bruising on the shoulders and arms. Neighbors have been questioned and the twins have been worked like House-Elves in the hot sun, with no food or water for hours on end. They lived in a cupboard under the stairs for five years before moving to the smallest room, where they share a bed. There are also signs of psychological abuse and minor malnourishment; though the last should not be as severe since they've gotten some hearty food at Hogwarts."

Sirius felt like crap, he felt like he failed James' again. If only he wasn't so rash in his decisions and actually thought things through, Harry and Arya would never had step one foot in that place. "So what happens now?" he asked hoarsely

"If all goes according to plan, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will pay for their crimes. However the Potter twins will need a home to go to come summer. Mr. Black, since the Patrinus Charm is still active and you are no longer a criminal, you are now officially their magical guardian. I won't assume you want to raise children just as you been released from Azkaban. But you have the legal right to open the Potters' will, the late Lord and Lady Potter will most likely have other guardians in mind to raise them."

"No! I'll raise them." Sirius quickly interjected. He didn't know a thing about raising children, but he would not let the twins be raised further by people Lily and James didn't trust. "I'll be staying with my brother for the time being. He lives in a manor out in the country." Madam Bones gave a nod of approval. "When will the Dursleys be charged?" Madam Bones smile maliciously, Sirius was rather glad the woman was on his side.

The Dursleys had only just sat down for dinner, something that had a lot of meat. Mrs. Dursleys gazed proudly at her small, normal, family. Life has simply been splendid since her retched niece and nephew left for that freakish school. Her house had never felt so peaceful. She would spend the day cooking and cleaning her perfect home. Snacks would be laid out for Dudley and his friends when they arrived from school. And a fantastic hot meal would be set up perfectly when Mr. Dursley returned from work. Mr. Dursley recently gotten a promotion and now drove a new company car.

Mrs. Dursley finally had the perfect life she dreamt of as a little girl. It was a shame her niece and nephew would have return come summer. Last week Mrs. Dursley had received a letter from that repulsive school (From an owl no less!) she threw it in the trash without looking at its contents. No Petunia had learned her lesson the hard way. The last time she opened a letter from that freakish world she ended up with her sister's freakish children.

Mr. Dursley was in the middle of telling a 'riveting' story on how Grunnings was doubling in size, when there was a loud knock on the front door. Mr. Dursley bristled at being interrupted. "Who would knock on our door at such an hour?" the other two Dursleys shrugged. "I'll go tell them off." Mr. Dursley heaved himself off the chair and waddled his way down the hallway. He opened the door to a man with balding blond hair and green eyes. Behind him were to intimidating looking officers. "What do you want?" Vernon Dursley asked impatiently, his food was going cold and he did not like cold food.

"You are Mr. Vernon Dursley, correct?" the man asked civilly.

"Yes, and whatever it is you're selling I am not interested!" Vernon made to slam the door in the man's face but the man placed a hand on the door stopping Mr. Dursley from closing all the way. "How dare you! You are trespassing, and if you do not leave my front porch I will call the police!" He forgot that there were two officers behind the man.

"Mr. Dursley I am the police. This is a warrant for yours and a Mrs. Petunia Dursley's arrest. You are being charged with child abuse on both Harry and Arya Potter." Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of puce and he began sputtering nonsense with spittle flying everywhere. "Pritchard, Griffin, handle Dursley I'll go in and arrest Mrs. Dursley."

"You cannot do this! We never laid a hand on those ungrateful children! Unhand me at once!" Vernon bellowed at the two officers. The two officers finally managed to detain the obese man, and led him to the back of their car. Neighbors peered out of their windows and stood on their front porch staring with grim satisfaction. Petunia Dursley was then led out of the house, screaming at the officer holding her. "Petunia don't talk to them until I get our lawyer!" Vernon yelled to his wife before being shoved into the car.

The three officers had to drag a kicking and screaming Dudley Dursley to another car so that he could be picked up by his grandparents at the station. Finally all three Dursleys were in police cars and were whisked away. All the neighbors returned back to their houses with new gossip to share among the small town. Only a lone elderly woman was still out. A Squib by the name of Arabella Figg, she couldn't stop smiling as she continued on her nightly walk. "And good riddance." she mumbled happily.


	19. Chapter 19 The Anonymous Abductor

**Chapter 19 The Anonymous Abductor **

Arya sat in the far corner of the Slytherin Common Room. Sitting with her were her two best friends, Daphne and Tracey. It was a Saturday morning and breakfast had just concluded an hour prior. The day was cloudy and unappealing, so most students returned to the warmth and comfort of their common rooms. The Gryffindors, however, were out on the quidditch pitch since it was tryouts. Arya allowed herself a small smile, her brother was as obsessed with the sport as Ron and Eragon. She found quidditch exciting too, but did not see herself participating in the game. Unlike her other friend, Nasuada, who was as obsessed with the sport as any other fan. Arya did not envy Marcus Flint when he denies Nasuada a position in the team. The young girl was as fierce as her father and uncle.

Life as a Slytherin wasn't an easy one. Outside the common room Arya was sneered, frowned at, and talked about. Many swore Arya would turn dark and be the evil Potter simply because she was sorted into a house with a bad reputation. It was why the Slytherins were a united front in the corridors, it was them against the rest of the school. Inside the common room was another story. The Potters were well known as a Light family, majority of the Slytherins were from proud Dark families, some individuals claimed neutrality, their families neither strictly Dark nor strictly Light; the Greengrasses for example. Arya was the sole Slytherin of a Light family. And as such she was ostracized from almost all of the Slytherin population. The older students would sneer at her because she remained close to her brother and the others. They thought of Arya as not a true Slytherin, as no Slytherin would sully themselves with 'pathetic' Hufflepuffs.

Arya could count on one hand how many were at least cordial to her. But she didn't care, Arya had never cared what others thought of her. She was Arya Lillian Potter, twin sister of Harry James Potter, and now Rider of Fírnen. Another title to go by, she guessed. She was known by a few, The-Evil-Twin, The-Fake-Potter, The-False-Slytherin, and now Dragon Rider of Fírnen. Personally Arya liked the last title, even if it was only known by a fair few.

But even her new title scared her. Professor Thrándurin spoke of an impending war. And somehow, Arya, Harry, and the Holcomb brothers were going to be in the middle of it. The other adults did not take that news well at all. Neither did Arya for that matter. When she entered the magical world, Arya did not expect to one day be told that she would have to fight the Dark; she didn't expect to bond with a pet dragon either. What was she suppose to fight? Was she suppose to avenge her parents and kill You-Know-Who? It was a possibility. Was You-Know-Who still alive, hiding somewhere? Was he responsible for the raid on Vroengard? And that itself didn't make sense. Why go through the trouble of invading a hidden island to steal a dragon egg. How special were the Skulblakas truly? Was it a sign that dark times were not far like Professor Thrándurin stated?

If so, what would become of her friends, her family, when the evil finally showed its face from the shadows? Last summer, it had only been just her and Harry. The two of them against the world. Harry was her only family, her only friend, and Arya was just fine with that. No one else cared about her and her brother, why should she care for them? It was different now, she had more friends, people she cared about. How was she suppose to protect them all when she only just learned of magic this past summer? Arya was only a first year!

"You alright Arya?" Tracey's voice brought Arya's mind back into the common room. She had just realized she have been staring at the same page of her potions textbook for a little over fifteen minutes. She was suppose to be writing an essay that was due first thing on Tuesday. Professor Snape did not accept late work; plus it was a mandatory study hour in the Slytherin Common Room at the moment.

"Yeah, just got lost in my thoughts." Arya gave Tracey a small smile.

Daphne peered over the novel she was reading. "Are you worried how your meeting will go with Black?"

Oh. Arya haven't even spared a thought to Black since she read the evening _Daily Prophet_ on Thursday. Sirius Black was pardoned of all his crimes and it was revealed that he was the godfather to both Arya and her brother. She had been on the receiving end of more suspicious glares; Harry too. Many of the students still thought that Sirius was guilty and had paid the Saint Chief and the Council off. They made the ridiculous connection that because their godfather was dark, then Harry and Arya had dark in them. Arya even heard rumors of her and her brother writing to their godfather in Azkaban. The only ones that did not believe in the rumors were the Slytherins, though they did nothing to dispute it either. Arya was nervous, she wanted to meet her godfather, she heard many good stories from Remus these past weeks. But what if Sirius was just another Dursley?

"I'm a little worried. But I think it'll go well."

"You're awfully optimistic. Have you been spending too much time with that Holcomb fellow from Hufflepuff?" Daphne teased.

Arya rolled her eyes. "He isn't as bad as you think. It only takes a lot of patience and time." The three girls laughed quietly.

"I can't believe Sirius Black is your godfather. That would make you and Draco related, technically."

Arya blinked. "I suppose so?" she questioned awkwardly. "I never really given it much thought." What

"It really is a shame." Tracey said sadly.

"Why? Daphne, what is Davis blabbering about?" Arya looked at her other friend questioningly.

Daphne rolled her eyes and placed the book in her lap. "Tracey seems to think that you and Draco would make a cute couple."

"Tracey!"

"What?" Tracey held her hands out in surrender

"What is with your weird fascination in my brother's and my love life? We're only eleven!"

Tracey smiled slyly. "Admit it Arya, Draco will be good looking when he's older. And there are so few handsome Slytherin men. Besides I think you would look better with Draco than _Parkinson_." Tracey sneered. Arya snorted, she had seen the many pathetic attempts of Parkinson trying to woo the Black heir by her 'demure' attitude, fluttering of eyelashes, and constant 'flattering' comments.

"Gods the girl is pathetic. My mother had told me to start looking for a suitable husband once I turned fourteen, you will not see me being so desperate about it." Daphne drawled, bored.

"What?" Arya shouted surprised. Daphne and Tracey both shushed Arya."Your mother said that!" she asked in surprise

"It was either that or arrange marriage. My father's only condition is that the man is from a good standing family and is either Halfblood or Pureblood." Daphne replied flippantly. _They still have arranged marriages?_ Arya's parents didn't do that to her too, did they?

"Is it the same thing for you too?" Arya looked at Tracey.

"Nope." Tracey smiled easily. "My mother wouldn't stand for it. Lucky me because I was going to be with Urquhart." Tracey shuddered. "He's alright looking, but his attitude is as repulsive as Nott!" Daphne rolled her eyes at Tracey's antics. Arya giggled.

"If the three of you are finished with the mindless dribble you dare to call a conversation." Professor Snape drawled from above. The first years jumped in their chairs. Three pairs of eyes turned meekly to their Head of House standing menacingly above them. "This is supposed to be a study hour, not a column in _Witch Weekly_. See to it that it doesn't happen again, understood?"

"Yes professor." the girls chorused.

Professor Snape's dark eyes rested on Arya, she gulped internally. She couldn't explain it, but Arya swore the man could read minds. "Miss Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore would like for me to inform you that your _godfather_ is waiting in the office, you're dismissed." without another word, Professor Snape turned on his heels and exited the common room, his black robes and wings billowing behind him. Once he left, the noise level in the common room rose again.

"I don't think he likes your godfather." Tracey stated

"Ya think?" Daphne rolled her eyes. Arya smiled exasperatedly and packed up her belongings into her brown satchel.

"I'll see you both for dinner." Arya waived them both and walked to the stone wall. She had placed on her 'ice mask' and walked with her head held high past the sneering Slytherins. Of all the glares she had been receiving from them, no one dared to lay a finger on her. Not after what she did to Miles Bletchley. She was surprised when Draco Black fell into step with her.

"My father is here as well and I wanted to meet my famous Uncle Sirius." he smirked slightly at Arya. Arya could feel the burning glares of Pansy Parkinson burning at the back of her head. "After you Miss Potter." Black teased.

"What a gentleman Mr. Black." Arya replied back playfully. She rolled her eyes when she heard Tracey snickering. Paying her friends no mind Arya left the common room with Draco.

The day was chilly as the sun was hidden behind gray clouds, nevertheless Harry was thrilled. Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team were being held today, and though Harry was too young to try out, he wanted to get a glimpse at the exciting sport firsthand. To his left was Ron and to his right was Eragon. Eragon's second year cousin, Roran Palancar, was trying out for one of the chaser positions and a reserve for the beater position.

Ron's infamous pranking brothers, Fred and George, were trying out, again, for beaters. According to Ron, they were 'scary good'. "So that's the captain, Oliver Wood." Ron pointed to a burly fifth year student with short brown hair and brown eyes. "He plays the keeper. Fred says Wood gets this maniac look in his eyes when it comes to quidditch. He's really obsessed and crazy about it, more so than Eragon."

"Hey!"

"There's more, but I forget their names." Ron continued.

Harry watched the tryouts in fascination. Some of the more athletic Angels were able to show off their aerobatics. Even Wood was surprisingly graceful for a brawny student. After Wood made everyone fly around the pitch a number of times and weave in and out of the loops, Wood dismissed a few Angels that were not up to par with the others. The keeper then worked with those trying out for the chaser position. Roran was teamed up with two girls that were in the Weasley twins' year and the flock flew well together and passed the quaffle to and fro seamlessly. Roran even managed to get a few good shots passed Wood.

The best beaters were by far Fred and George, the twins were in synch with one another. They had a knack of judging when the bludger came hurtling toward one twin and how the other would intercept it and knock it over to two other beater contestants. What Harry really found enjoyable was the seeker position. He could imagine himself flying in crazy motions and performing air tricks to catch the elusive snitch. Harry already made up his mind, when he tried out for quidditch, he would try out as a seeker. Unfortunately there weren't so many good seekers. Most lost sight of the snitch after thirty seconds, others gave up entirely and flew off the pitch in tears. There was one girl that was pretty decent, a second year with brown hair plaited and hazel eyes. She managed to catch the snitch twice.

All in all it was a good day to watch some form of quidditch. The three boys were about to get up from the benches when a girl with bushy brown hair tripped over their feet. Rolls of parchment spilled from her arms and scattered all across the floor before her. "Oh I'm sorry!" Hermione flushed in embarrassment. "I'm such a klutz." she muttered to herself.

"Here, let me help you." Harry offered he bent down to pick up a few pieces of parchment. Harry studied on at the top of his pile. "Hermione...are these notes on how to fly?" he frowned

"I-I...uh." Hermione sighed in defeat "Neville and I are not good at flying. I thought if I studied others flying I could study their techniques and help Neville and I apply them on our own." Hermione looked disappointed. Harry could understand why, Hermione was one of the smartest students in their year, in every subject she was top of her class; even potions. The only class she was constantly struggling with was flying with Madam Hooch, because of this she was made fun of by other students, harshly. Especially because Angels were suppose to take to flying naturally, it was worse for Neville since he was a Pureblood and has been around flying his whole life.

Eragon peered at Hermione curiously. "My dad says that flying is something that you can't learn from a book, it's something you must experience firsthand." Eragon said. He looked to Harry and Ron in his peripheral, Harry understood what Eragon wanted.

"You know Hermione, we can help you and Neville with your flying."

"What?" Ron asked, shocked

"Really, you would do that?" Hermione asked hopefully

"Of course!" Eragon agreed quickly.

"It's no trouble." Harry added. Hermione looked expectedly at Ron. The ginger haired boy flinched in pain when Eragon 'subtly' elbowed in his ribs.

"Yeah, we'll help you." Ron grumbled while giving Eragon the stink-eye.

"Oh thank you!" Hermione exclaimed. Somehow the girl managed to pull all three boys into a crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe!" Ron gasped

"Wait until I tell Neville! He won't believe me, but then I wouldn't blame him. I'll meet you guys later so we can come up with a schedule, after dinner we'll meet up in the library. I was going there to polish up my potions essay anyway. Thank you, thank you very much!" Hermione snatched her notes from Harry's hand and ran off down the steps of the arena. Leaving the three boys standing there awkwardly; Ron was red faced.

"St. Michaels, the girl can talk." Eragon said.

"You're telling me." Ron muttered "She's stronger than she looks." Ron rubbed his sore arm. "I hope I never get punched by her."

"Just don't say anything stupid to her and you'll be fine." Harry smirked

"That might be impossible for our poor Ronald, Harry." Eragon cheeked

"Oi!" Ron groused

"Harry Potter!" the loud voice of Professor McGonagall made all three first years jumped.

"Harry what did you do?" Ron asked fearfully for his friend.

"Nothing! I wasn't the one who accidentally turned her robes pink!" Harry hissed. McGonagall was scaring mad for the next few days. The whole school knew and would laugh quietly amongst other students. No one knew who was responsible for the incident.

"That was you?" Eragon collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Shut up, here she comes." Ron whispered. The boys straighten themselves and smiled 'innocently' at the Transfiguration Professor. McGonagall was unimpressed.

She raised a suspicious brow at the three boys and peered down at them. "I do not know what the three of you are up to, but I strongly recommend you reconsider your actions. It will not end well for any of you. Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me that your godfather is in his office awaiting for your arrival."

"Okay, thank you Professor McGonagall." the Transfiguration Professor nodded once then left for the castle.

Harry bit his lower lip worryingly and frowned at the now vacant quidditch pitch. "Alright there Harry?" Ron asked

"Just nervous." he replied "What if he doesn't like me?" Harry looked at the castle and worried his lower lip. He had heard many stories of Sirius Black from Remus. Sirius was a good man and best mate to his father. But what if it was just a front for public eyes? What if Sirius was like his Uncle Vernon?

"Well then it proves that Azkaban made him insane, you're brilliant mate!" Eragon slapped his hand to his forehead and Harry smiled weakly.

"Ron, in the future, think before you say something." the Blue Rider muttered

"What, it was a compliment!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said. He hoped everything would go well when he met his godfather.

Three Angels sat in stone silence in the Headmaster's office, the Headmaster himself, Lord Regulus Black, and the exonerated man, Sirius Black. Regulus watched the two other Angels continue on with their silent stare match. It had been like this for ten minutes now. The portraits of past headmasters had stop feigning sleep and were watching the display with fascination. Regulus noticed the look of disproval from one of his Black ancestors, Phineas Nigellus Black.

The Black Lord was at a lost as to what to do. What should be a happy occasion was be marred by Dumbledore's inopportune time. The man was no longer the magical guardian of the Potter twins, therefore he had no say as to where the twins should live during the summer. That being the case, his brother was rightly offended, no furious, when Dumbledore insisted that they return to the Dursleys. Though Regulus had changed his views of the world from when he was younger, especially on Muggleborns, he still found Muggles distasteful. He wished no ill will on them, but he rather not deal with them at all if possible.

To hear Dumbledore so insistent that the Potters be placed with Muggles, was ludicrous. Why send them away from their fellow Angels? Why send them away from their godfather, from family that could help nurture their magic? Why send them back to the Dursleys? Regulus, Dromeda, and Ted were all told that the twins suffered mental and some physical abuse at the hands of those Muggles. All were appalled, what self respecting being would harm defenseless children? And Dumbledore wanted to send them back, was he mad?

It made Regulus wonder what else the Headmaster had done in that has been questionable. Regulus would always be indebted to the wizened Angel, he saved him when he only hours from dying. Kept him protected from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But that didn't mean he was blind to the man's faults like all the others. Was Dumbledore spread too thin, how many other choices had he made with good intentions but the outcomes were anything but good? What did he have to gain on sending innocent children to an abusive environment, how did that benefit anyone?

"You've finally gone senile." Sirius muttered. "What make you think I would willingly send my godchildren back to their abusive aunt and uncle! THEY HAD TO SHARE A BED AND WERE STARVED REGULARLY BY THOSE RETCHED MUGGLES!" the portraits flinched at the volume of the irate man's voice. Dumbledore sat on his throne-like chair, the epitome of calm. Sirius was breathing harshly as he pierced the man with gray eyes.

"Sirius, I understand your frustration. Believe me I do. But the twins have to stay there for their own safety."

"Safety?" Sirius snorted "How are they safe from the very ones that were suppose to raise them? They're not safe in that house. Lily and James wanted me to raise their children if anything should to them, I've already failed the twins by landing myself in Azkaban. I will not wrong them again by sending them back to that house, knowing that they aren't love. They'll be better off with a family that loves them. They're better off with me. I will raise and love them as though they were my own, you have no say over their lives, Dumbledore." he snarled. It was frightening how much Sirius looked like their father at that very moment whenever he lost his temper.

"It's admirable that you want to raise the Potter children. But you must understand, there is more at work here. Before Lily Potter's death, she did something that erected a special type of ward. A ward so powerful that not even Voldemort himself could penetrate. If the twins don't return to the Dursleys the Blood Ward will collapse and the twins will be in danger of Voldemort's followers."

"If you're concern about their safety, I can put the manor under the Fidelius Charm." Regulus noticed his brother's flinch. "Voldemort won't be able to penetrate those wards either." he pressed on.

"The last time they were in that sort of ward, James and Lily were betrayed-"

"I know what happened!" Sirius snapped "I won't be making that grave mistake again. I know who to trust now." he looked pointedly at the Headmaster, the old Angel gave a sad smile.

"It would seem that you do." he replied softly

"The Dursleys won't be able to take the Potter twins into their home anyway." Sirius spoke up after a few moments of silence. Dumbledore's curiosity piqued and he queried as to why that was the case. "The walrus and the horse were arrested for child abuse the same day as when I was tried. Madam Bones is very thorough in her investigation." Sirius smiled smugly.

Dumbledore deflated in defeat. He knew there was nothing he could do now. The Dursleys were now in the Muggle court system and it was illegal to tamper with their court system. The Angel may bend the laws to his liking, but even he wasn't immune to the Angelic Law if breeched. Prime example, Bartemius Crouch Sr. was now under investigation for misconduct and abuse of powers in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry's fate was now in the hands of the impulsive Sirius Black. Albus hoped that his time in Azkaban had matured him into a responsible adult. Until then, Albus will hold off on mentioning the prophecy or the horcruxes. Regulus couldn't say or hint about horcruxes until someone else mentioned them, and even then it would have to be someone that Albus personally trusted.

The somber atmosphere dissipated when the adults heard multiple footsteps climbing up the spiral staircase. Each passing second, Sirius felt more and more nervous. After ten years he would finally see his godchildren, and nephew, in person. This was just has nerve wracking as when he met his daughter a few days prior. He prayed to the gods that they loved him as much as he loved them. After what felt like hours, there a small tentative knock on the wooden door. "Enter." Dumbledore called out. The door opened and Sirius' breath caught.

"..._The pot burped out the single slipper he had thrown into it, and permitted him to fit it on to the brass foot. Together, they set off back to the wizard's house, the pot's footstep muffled at last. But from that day forward, the wizard helped the villagers like his father before him, lest the pot cast off its slipper, and begin to hope once more_." Murtagh concluded one of the stories from the famous _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _to his red dragon. Thorn wriggled happy in Murtagh's lap and pushed the book before looking up to the third year expectantly. Murtagh chuckled at his little dragon. "Another? I have just read you one my little red." Thorn sent feelings of annoyance at being called little and denied another story. "Yes, yes I know, you hate being little. I promise that one day you will be a big and strong dragon, the mightiest of them all."

Thorn puffed up in pride and Murtagh rolled his eyes playfully. Thorn once more looked at the book in the Red Rider's hand than back up to Murtagh pleadingly. Murtagh groaned. Everyday Murtagh would read to his dragon, as well as talk to him, so that he could understand and one day speak English. It was suggested by Professor Thrándurin as a type of bond strengthening between Rider and dragon. Murtagh didn't know the full liability of what being a Rider entails, but he was happy that he made a lifelong companion. Even if he was being a little clingy.

"I'm sorry, but I have to meet up with the others for dinner. My friends will wonder where've I been all day." the dragon huffed out in displeasure. "I promise I'll come read you one more story after dinner okay?" Thorn tilted his head to one side to think it over, then gave a happy chirp up to Murtagh. "Great! I'll see you in an hour. And don't scare the House-Elves when they feed you a hare. My father did not like having to deal with crying House-Elves." Murtagh ordered. Thorn didn't like that rule but nodded his head in understanding.

Murtagh packed up his satchel and bade his red dragon good day. He left the Dragon Rookery and down the moving stairs. Something wasn't right, Murtagh began to notice. It was much too quiet in this part of the castle, unnaturally quiet. And the magical paintings, they were all stilled in place! Murtagh felt the hairs on the nape of his neck prickle, his wand slid effortlessly out of his holster and he quickened his steps. He turned the corner and stopped short. The portraits were stilled and the corridor was vacant except for one man. Murtagh couldn't recognize the man, his hood obscured his face.

The third year took a tentative step backward as the Angel raised his wand, chest level. "Move another step and you're dead." the man said in a strange voice. It was obscured my magic, Murtagh belatedly realized.

"I-I don't want any trouble." Murtagh stuttered.

"Good, lower your wand. Slowly." the man ordered.

Murtagh did as he was told. But as his wand was about to touch the stone floor. Murtagh yelled "Expelliarmus!" the stranger dodged the spell expertly and sent a half dozen in rapid fire. Murtagh didn't stand a chance as he was hit by two Stunning Spells, his world went dark.


End file.
